


O quadro e o crucifixo

by CellyLS



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Relic Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Lives, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Telepathy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Sydney e Nigel chegam ao Havaí para colaborarem com a equipe Five-0 no resgate de algumas relíquias roubadas, ninguém esperava que uma missão tão simples pudesse levá-los a revelações inacreditáveis. Encontros passados e antigas promessas são revelados, mostrando ao SEAL teimoso que seu amor se chama Danny Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informação rápida: Inseri uma personagem original neste crossover, a curadora _Doutora Christine Newell_. Ela é a viúva de Alistair Newell, que foi o mentor da professora de História e caçadora de relíquias Sydney Fox, no seriado Relic Hunter.

_"O quadro„_

_[choque de universos]_

No aeroporto de Boston, os professores de História Sydney Fox e Nigel Bailey aguardavam o momento do embarque. Estavam de pé, ao lado um do outro. A mulher, uma arqueóloga renomada, segurava as passagens para Honolulu entre as mãos enquanto o homem, seu colega e antigo assistente de ensino, folheava um dos periódicos que acabara de comprar da pequena banca de revistas. A morena de ares exóticos interessou-se vagamente no artigo do jornal que o inglês estava lendo, que mencionava algo sobre roubos de obras de arte: peças de valores variados haviam desaparecido, todas da Idade Média, na maioria relacionadas à Inquisição. Um caso de polícia, Sydney sabia, mas o último roubo fora o que trouxera os dois arqueólogos para esta viagem: O quadro que foi levado era muito especial a uma mentora da professora Fox, que passara anos apreciando a obra no museu onde era curadora.

Já que o crime acabara sendo para a amiga da professora como um ataque pessoal, a doutora Newell contatou Sydney (molestou com chantagens emocionais) para que ela auxiliasse com o resgate, pois as autoridades continuavam perdendo a pintura de vista.

― Sydney! Querida! – a voz de uma figura familiar logo adiante cortou os pensamentos da caçadora de relíquias, criando uma expressão de quase-pânico no rosto da arqueóloga. Conforme a pessoa vinha se aproximando, Nigel estranhou que sua colega olhasse ao redor algumas vezes como se pretendesse esconder-se sorrateiramente atrás da banca de revistas do aeroporto. O inglês prestou atenção na estranha que se aproximava: uma mulher em seus cinquenta anos, e uma roupa esvoaçante, caminhava até os dois colegas agitando os braços e os cabelos claros e curtos, mostrando um sorriso quase maior que seu próprio rosto rechonchudo e simpático. A loira, cuja roupa resumia-se a uma mistura alegre e pouco coerente de cores, puxou Sydney de onde a morena estava (já quase às costas do inglês) resgatando-a para um forte abraço, daqueles que só os bons e velhos amigos (com sobras de braços) compartilham. ― Quantos anos se passaram, e você continua tão linda! Não mudou praticamente nada, minha pupila! Oh, eu sei como Alistair deve estar orgulhoso!

O professor Bailey ergueu uma sobrancelha sutilmente, e a estranha afrouxou o abraço, dando um pouco mais de espaço para a morena. ― É bom vê-la também, Chris – a arqueóloga respondeu com um sorriso confrangido que acentuou ainda mais a curiosidade reluzente nos olhos do colega inglês.

Chris, como Sydney a chamara, afastou-se e estudou a morena com ternura: ― Mal posso acreditar que está aqui! – e esganou-a novamente em mais um fofo abraço. ― Eu andei sonhando com você nos últimos tempos – comentou com o lado do rosto colado no da morena. ― Não pode ser apenas coincidência que roubaram o meu quadro e nós nos reencontramos. Esse é um momento perfeito para acertar dois coelhos: recuperar a minha relíquia, que é a epítome do amor, e ainda me certificar de que você está feliz e bem encaminhada! – balançou as sobrancelhas em direção ao inglês.

Nigel estava entretido demais tentando identificar até onde aquela velha amiga conseguiria elevar o grau de aflição nos olhos da professora. E a aflição (parte agonia) estava tão clara no rosto da arqueóloga quanto a felicidade nas palavras da loira.

― Não há necessidade pra tanto, Chris... – a morena comentou evitando encarar o colega ao livrar-se do abraço.

― Ah, agora que temos esta chance, não irei mais abandoná-la até que você acerte sua vida e eu finalmente encontre o meu quadro! – a mulher mais baixa virou-se e deu leves tapinhas no ombro inglês, arreganhando ainda mais os dentes: ― Eu espero que sejam muito felizes, e que tenham muitos filhos e... – ela foi interrompida:

― Na-não... não, nós apenas trabalhamos juntos – o inglês começou a se explicar, agitando as mãos, mas Sydney não lhe deixou tempo para mais conversa.

― Eu sei que estava preocupada, Chris, mas eu e Nigel formamos uma ótima equipe. Assim que encontrarmos o quadro, nós entraremos em contato. Certo! Você confirmou que eu estou bem, agora teremos que ir, estão nos chamando – e ela começou a se afastar, pretendendo arrastar Nigel para a fila, mas não conseguiu: alguma coisa segurava o homem.

Era a loira: ― Eu sei como deve ser difícil lidar com a teimosia da minha menina, somente um homem de muito valor conseguiria acompanhá-la por tanto tempo, professor Bailey – a loirinha segurava a mão direita do inglês enquanto falava. ― É um prazer conhecê-lo.

― O prazer é meu, doutora Newell – o professor havia concluído que aquela só poderia ser a pessoa que havia passado os últimos dias ligando incessantemente para o escritório na faculdade assegurando-se que Sydney realmente procuraria o quadro roubado na última semana: a curadora e amiga de longa data Christine Newell.

Ela deu uma risadinha, como quem acabara de receber um galanteio: ― Ora, me chame de Chris, por favor.

Sydney não desperdiçou o segundo em que o colega fora liberado do aperto de mão: ― Foi bom vê-la, Chris, mas já fizeram a última chamada de nosso voo e teremos que ir. Manteremos contato. Até logo! – e a morena puxou Nigel para a fila do embarque, abanando para a amiga alegre e colorida que deixara para trás. Sem demora, a professora retirou a passagem da mão do assistente e entregou-a para a funcionária que fiscalizava a fila. Em seguida, praticamente empurrou o professor para que embarcassem no avião, sem deixar de conferir a cada segundo se não estavam sendo seguidos.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, na terra natal da caçadora (mais conhecida como Havaí):_

― Quanto tempo mais?...

Daniel Williams esfregou os olhos cansadamente e voltou a observar a imagem em preto e branco da tela à sua frente, que permanecia inalterável. Estava escuro dentro da pequena casamata, e o fato de já estarem há horas aguardando a aparição dos suspeitos naquele mato havia influenciado terrivelmente o humor do loiro, que apanhou o aparelho de rádio da pequena bancada:

― Se eu soubesse quando eles apareceriam, não estaria sentado aqui há cinco horas – Chin Ho Kelly e Kono Kalakaua, que também estavam conectados à conversa, balançaram as cabeças enquanto ouviam o detetive Williams se irritar mais a cada palavra: ― Você não quis esperar pela ajuda dos especialistas, preferiu seguir seu instinto aracnídeo e nos arrastou até aqui, nesse mato. Por. Cinco. Horas. As quais eu deveria estar passando com Grace, muito obrigado. Eu deveria estar assistindo à Hannah Montana, ou à Barbie, ou a qualquer outra abominação feita especialmente para torturar a mente miserável e desgastada de um pai, mas eu estou aqui, trancado neste cubículo sufocante, úmido e fedorento observando dez quilômetros de selva através de uma tela de dez polegadas! Então, respondendo à sua pergunta: NÃO, STEVE, EU NÃO SEI QUANTO TEMPO MAIS!

Os dois primos policiais se entreolharam no esconderijo perto da casamata, que os mantinha ocultos entre as folhagens largas e espessas do vale onde faziam aquela tocaia. Steven McGarrett havia obviamente feito a pergunta de maneira retórica, e os dois havaianos sorriram simpatizando com a maneira como o comandante de fragata tentou responder ao seu parceiro pelo rádio: ― Danny, nós viemos antes por que não dependemos de acadêmicos para realizar esta operação. Sabemos que o encontro será aqui, Kamekona assegurou isso. Quando os consultores do governador chegarem, já teremos recuperado a obra de arte roubada. Os traficantes só estão demorando um pouco mais que o previsto...

― "Um pouco mais que o previsto", ele diz – o loiro interrompeu. – Eles estão demorando BEM mais que o previsto, Steve, MUITO mais que o previsto, acho até que nem se pode mais chamar de "previsto"! Não há nada nesta selva além de abacaxis! Por que eu estou sacrificando o meu final de semana pra ficar aqui olhando as plantas germinarem?! Por que você simplesmente não imobilizou, torturou ou atirou nos suspeitos como faz normalmente em vez de nos trazer pra cá? O que há de errado com você?!

― Mas é você quem sempre me diz pra não agir assim!

― Não quando está em jogo o meu tempo livre com Grace! Nesse caso, você pode fazer o que quiser, pode explodir as coisas, pode até ligar para os seus amigos do exército...

― Marinha! – Steven corrigiu no meio da sentença.

―... que seja, ligue pra eles e peça que usem um dos canhões a laser de algum dos satélites secretos do governo e devastem essa selva, acabem com os traficantes, assim eu poderei buscar a minha filha e assistir à última sessão de desenhos fingindo que aguento mais duas horas sentado olhando um programa que eu não quero!

― OK... Kono, substitua Danny, vamos aguardar por mais uma hora e, se nada acontecer, iremos embora – foi a resposta diplomática do marinheiro chefe da equipe.

― Obrigado – o loiro respondeu faticamente e largou o rádio. A policial abandonou o seu posto próximo de Chin, sorrindo, e seguiu para a casamata.

O fuzileiro naval voltou a observar de seu esconderijo a vegetação do enorme vale, que parecia continuar inóspita e intocada. Já havia passado da hora para os traficantes se reunirem, o que poderia tê-los atrasado tanto?

* * *

_De volta ao aeroporto:_

― O que... foi... aquilo? – Nigel olhava para a amiga, sentado na poltrona ao lado de Sydney dentro da aeronave. Um burburinho pairava no ar, e pessoas ocupavam os corredores, já que a maioria dos passageiros ainda estava embarcando; soava a última chamada para aquele voo, e a morena parecia ter conseguido livrar-se da saudosa amiga de longa data. O inglês encarou mais ainda a professora, que tinha uma expressão indecifrável enquanto olhava pela janela à sua esquerda, de braços cruzados.

― Esqueça o que aconteceu, Nigel – sua voz soou neutra. Forçosamente neutra. O inglês estreitou a vista, com aquela expressão que Sydney já conhecia, aquela que ele usava quando descobria ou estava prestes a descobrir alguma coisa constrangedora sobre a colega. E ela revirou os olhos. Virou-se: ― Tudo bem. É simples, e só vou explicar uma vez: Christine Newell era a esposa de Alistair. Ela foi minha professora durante a faculdade, e trabalhamos na mesma universidade por alguns anos logo depois que me formei. Ela foi minha mentora depois que Alistair morreu. Tive muito apoio dela no início da carreira, foi ela quem pediu que ajudássemos no resgate desse quadro. É isso.

Nigel piscou algumas vezes e assentiu com a cabeça: ― Oh... então ela te conheceu nos tempos da faculdade... – a morena continuou em silêncio, e o inglês considerou: ― Foi por isso que tentou escapar, ela parece ser muito falante, e deve ter muitas histórias pra contar... – o canto do olho foi suficiente para Sydney lançar aquele olhar. Nigel suspirou e cruzou os braços: ― Não se preocupe, você já afugentou... CHRISTINE ESTÁ NO AVIÃO! – o inglês disse encarando as pessoas do corredor que acabavam de entrar na aeronave. Sydney viu-se confusa entre tentar confirmar o que Nigel dissera ou esconder-se atrás do encosto da poltrona da frente. Optou pela segunda alternativa.

― Nigel! Sydney! Parece que vamos juntos para o Havaí! – a voz falou alta, alegre, causando calafrios à morena. O inglês sorriu de volta para a loira enquanto ela se aproximava. Christine continuou: ― Será uma ótima viagem, poderei conhecer melhor o professor Nigel – sorriu largamente e sentou-se exatamente na poltrona que Sydney tentara infantilmente usar como escudo um segundo antes. A morena fitou a amiga recostar a poltrona até quase o máximo: ― Eu também irei ajudar no resgate do quadro, Sydney – piscou para a morena.

A caçadora suspirou e trocou uma olhadela com Nigel, considerando se poderia tentar nocautear um dos dois para evitar que eles conversassem sobre o que ela sabia que eles iriam conversar: seus tempos de faculdade.

* * *

_De volta à terra natal da caçadora:_

Steven fechou os olhos e conteve o suspiro enquanto sentia nitidamente, fisicamente, o olhar de seu amigo por entre as ramas das macegas que os encobriam: Danny estava escondido trinta metros a leste, ao lado de Chin, mas a presença do policial havaiano não era notada, apenas aqueles dois olhos azuis do detetive, fuzilando o marinheiro.

― Chefe, se não tiver cuidado, Danny vai atirar em você – foi a voz de Kono, que os três homens ouviram pelo rádio.

― Sua dedo-duro! Como espera que eu o acerte sem o elemento surpresa? – Danny reclamou. Kono riu, e Chin fez força para conter o riso, só que o loiro percebeu: ― Eu não sei por que está achando graça. Estamos aqui à toa, perdendo tempo precioso, você não deveria estar com a sua esposa?

Chin balançou a cabeça: ― Malia está cobrindo o plantão, hoje. Nos veremos apenas à noite.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas: ― E o que vai fazer se Steve decidir que devemos ficar aqui até amanhã, amigo?

McGarrett, que ouvia a conversa pelo rádio, manteve os olhos fixos adiante, fingindo não estar percebendo o que agora eram dois olhares acusadores na sua direção.

* * *

_Voltando ao avião:_

Nigel cruzou os braços, aconchegado no escoro de sua poltrona ouvindo mais uma história que a curadora Newell havia desatado a contar:

― E então Syd desafiou qualquer um da turma a saber mais sobre História do que ela, quem perdesse teria que escolher entre ser seu parceiro no treino de jiu-jítsu por uma semana, ou nadar nu na piscina da universidade. Pobre John, se ele soubesse que estaria tão frio naquele dia... – a caçadora de relíquias pigarreou e trocou olhadelas com a amiga loira.

Nigel soube que ali havia mais do que estava sendo contado, mas antes de ter a oportunidade de perguntar por detalhes, viu a expressão da colega desafiando-o a pedir pela conclusão da história. O inglês engoliu em seco: ― Syd... gosta de desafios – disse, apenas.

Christine sorriu com orgulho para a pupila por sobre o encosto da poltrona do avião, que não parecia suficientemente grande para suportar a mulher e suas bagagens de mão. Não havia ninguém sentado ao lado dela, simplesmente porque o espaço havia sido ocupado por bolsas e pastas e guloseimas do serviço de bordo: ― Sim. Ela sempre adorou a adrenalina. Se tivesse conhecido a avó dela, teria ouvido muitas histórias...

― Talvez seja melhor aproveitarmos a viagem para descansar ou estaremos acabados quando chegarmos à ilha – Sydney tentou terminar a conversa.

A loira descartou o pedido da arqueóloga: ― Bobagem, o papo está tão bom – abriu outra embalagem de doces e continuou escorada na poltrona. ― Mas eu me preocupo um pouco, sabe? Sydney tem tendência a não conseguir sossegar ou manter relacionamentos por muito tempo, e não só os amorosos – Nigel espiou a amiga de esguelha, Christine continuou: ― Ela tem dificuldade de continuar o contato com as pessoas que vai conhecendo por aí.

― Seria ótimo se vocês parassem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – a professora resmungou e puxou a pasta que estava enfiada na sua bolsa de couro, com dados do quadro e das demais relíquias roubadas.

― Então converse mais, está muito quieta – Christine disse. ― Temos bastante tempo para relembrar os velhos tempos.

Nigel sorriu de forma simpática, e a morena levantou a pasta de arquivo que segurava para camuflar o rosto, decidindo tentar fazer de conta que não era sobre ela que Christine começava novamente a falar. Mas isso foi impossível, já que a loira continuou trazendo à tona fatos de sua juventude que ela preferiria manter apenas lá: no passado; como, por exemplo, a sua primeira caçada, quando ficou trancada em uma gruta com Waine, e foram encontrados lutando pela última das cinco jujubas trinta e seis horas depois, sem roupas. É claro que Christine deveria ter mencionado que o calor lá dentro era insuportável, e os dois tiveram que se espremer perto da nascente gotejante para não se desidratarem, e que além das jujubas, só tinham uma pequena barra de cereais. Uma mera questão de sobrevivência; assim como todas as outras situações semelhantes que estavam sendo mencionadas por Christine. Os artefatos e seus resgates sempre foram a prioridade!

Mais e mais detalhes surgiam sobre as aventuras de Sydney, e a arqueóloga tentava fundir-se com a poltrona. Rezou que o tal Five-0, encarregado do caso nas ilhas, fosse mesmo competente como diziam, assim, poderiam terminar mais cedo e ela conseguiria escapar das lembranças e histórias da amiga.

* * *

_Ainda na tocaia:_

McGarrett permaneceu olhando pela mira de seu rifle, ainda empoleirado no seu local de vigília. ― E então, _Steven_ – ouviu a voz de seu colega detetive pelo rádio, que falou seu nome de maneira arremedada. ― Sabemos que está tendo sua diversão aí, todo camuflado, com essa arma perigosa e essas granadas ao seu redor, mas a hora já passou.

O marinheiro apertou os lábios e respondeu: ― Eu sei, Danny.

― Que bom. Então desça daí com uma de suas piruetas e vamos embora. Ainda tenho alguns minutos pra apanhar Grace e comer sorvete.

― São traficantes, Danny. Não podemos abandonar a tocaia por uma porção de sobremesa.

― Eles só traficam sucata da Idade Média, e não é uma sobremesa qualquer: é sorvete de flocos, com Grace, no meu fim de semana! Não desmereça os gostos de alguém só porque eles não têm abacaxi em cima!

― Meninos, parem com a discussão, estão falando muito alto – Kono avisou pelo rádio.

― Mas vocês dois não concordam? Ninguém apareceu este tempo todo, a hora extra que Steve pediu já se passou e não temos ideia se o local da troca será realmente neste mato! – o loiro exclamou.

Chin e Kono ficaram em silêncio.

― A probabilidade é muito grande, e sabemos que o encontro ainda não aconteceu. Teremos que esperar mais um pouco – o chefe do grupo declarou.

― Háh! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você faria tudo pra não descer daí!

― O chefe tem razão, Danny, vamos esperar só mais um pouco – a voz pacificadora de Kono soou no rádio.

― Mais um pouco? Você não tinha um encontro com os seus amigos do surf? Sabe que se concordarmos agora, Steve pode continuar aqui a noite toda, e também a manhã? – houve uma pausa após a reclamação do detetive, e a voz da policial, hesitante:

― N-não. Não vai demorar tanto assim... – a havaiana comentou, incerta. Ninguém respondeu nada.

E desta vez, Steven McGarrett sentiu os três olhares o fuzilarem.

* * *

_No aeroporto de Honolulu:_

As horas de viagem e as perguntas incessantes de Christine sobre os planos de Sydney para seu casamento, seus filhos e o resgate de "seu" quadro, que haviam sucedido a sessão de histórias constrangedoras sobre o passado da professora, chegaram ao fim quando os três desembarcaram no aeroporto da ilha.

A loira avistou sua maleta passar pela esteira com o resto da bagagem dos outros passageiros. Os dois colegas se assombraram com o tamanho da mala que a mulher trouxera; foi difícil colocá-la sobre o carrinho, Sydney e Nigel tiveram que ajudar.

― Foi bom te rever, Chris, nos veremos quando devolvermos o quatro – a morena declarou, puxando Nigel sutilmente pela manga, para que escapassem da amiga antes de ela ter que...

― Espere, Sydney! Precisamos manter o contato enquanto estivermos aqui, se não eu não poderei ajudar. Para qual hotel vocês estão indo?

Nigel viu a colega espiar o portão de saída, como se quisesse correr para lá. O inglês sussurrou, divertido: ― Não é tão ruim, Syd, apenas dê o nome a ela. Ou prefere que eu dê o meu telefone? – a morena estreitou os olhos, e o soltou. Caminhou rapidamente em direção à amiga, e as duas trocaram algumas palavras. Elas voltaram para o lado do professor:

― Vamos ficar no mesmo hotel! – a loira exclamou excitadamente.

...

Na recepção, Sydney tocou a sineta para chamar a atenção do atendente, que estava de costas para o balcão. O havaiano virou-se, e Christine assumiu antes que a caçadora pudesse falar:

― Aloha, querido. Temos reservas para Sydney Fox e Christine Newell.

O rapaz confirmou os dados no computador e entregou os cartões por sobre o balcão: ― Três quartos para os senhores. Aloha, tenham uma boa estadia.

Christine escorou-se no balcão: ― Sabe, querido, estamos passando por um momento muito especial, e seria ótimo se pudéssemos fazer uma pequena modificação nas reservas.

Sydney iria questionar, mas a loira piscou para ela, assegurando que sabia o que estava fazendo. Continuou: ― É claro que eu pagarei pela diferença, mas seria ótimo se você pudesse trocar dois dos quartos por uma suíte maior que esteja vaga.

― Chris! – a morena repreendeu a amiga, que chiou e sorriu novamente para o recepcionista:

― E então, querido? Eu quero aproveitar ao máximo esta ilha fabulosa, será um sonho se puder desfrutar a suíte com minha colega – e passou o braço por sobre o ombro de Sydney.

O rapaz não deu muita importância ao discurso da loira depois que ela mencionara que pagaria a diferença, apenas pediu o cartão de crédito. Cinco minutos depois, os três subiam no elevador com duas chaves: uma para um quarto de solteiro e outra para uma luxuosa acomodação com vista para a praia.

― Eu sempre quis experimentar o serviço de quarto deste hotel, será maravilhoso dividirmos a suíte, querida, será como nas excursões da faculdade! Nigel também pode vir se quiser.

O inglês sorriu, segurando o cartão para seu quarto, que ficava dois andares abaixo da suíte das mulheres: ― Obrigado, mas deixarei vocês à vontade. Divirtam-se – ajeitou a mochila nas costas e desceu do elevador.

― Nigel, vamos apenas largar as malas e começar o trabalho imediatamente! – a morena declarou ao lado da curadora.

― Que felicidade! – a voz de Christine ressoou antes que a porta automática se fechasse.

* * *

_No meio do mato:_

Chin ajeitou-se melhor no esconderijo ao lado do loiro e voltou a ficar quieto, aguardando qualquer sinal. Já fazia horas que o havaiano não ouvia as elaboradas reclamações do detetive Williams; e ele não culpava o colega, esta operação havia arruinado seu dia com Grace. Só que depois que o horário da visita houvera acabado, o loiro permanecera mudo, apenas parado ali, observando o chefe. Chin permaneceu em silêncio e considerou o que era aquilo no olhar do colega; não era apenas raiva, parecia mais com...

A voz do comandante ocupou o rádio: ― Atenção! Eu vejo movimento!

Um vulto passou pelas folhagens, rápido e silencioso. Kono mal conseguiu captar o movimento na pequena tela dentro da casamata. Steven saltou de onde se escondia e correu em direção ao suspeito, que parecia estar sozinho. Danny e Chin correram logo atrás do comandante.

O traficante tinha destreza entre as árvores. Não foi fácil, e McGarrett quase perdeu o suspeito de vista. Kono avisou pelo rádio sobre outro foco de movimento mais a oeste, e Chin tomou aquela direção ao mesmo tempo em que Steven lançou-se sobre o vulto adiante, imobilizando-o após os dois rolarem duas vezes sobre a grama mais rala daquela área.

Danny encerrou a corrida retomando o fôlego, mas quedou-se de boca aberta por um par de segundos ao ver o suspeito, que tinha longos cabelos castanhos, livrar-se de Steven arremessando a arma do comandante para longe e assumir a vantagem em um movimento fluído e preciso que mantinha o moreno com os joelhos no chão enquanto ela – sim, era uma mulher – torcia-lhe o antebraço contra as costas e garantia o restante da imobilização com as cinco unhas longas esganando a traqueia do SEAL.

― Uau... – escapou antes que Danny pudesse evitar. O loiro desculpou-se para a expressão de indignação no rosto de Steven, que não podia falar nada naquele momento, mas estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho com o olhar de frustração que dizia "aponte a droga da arma, seu idiota!" ― Ok, foi impressionante, acabei de confirmar que existem outros ninjas por aí além de Steve, mas eu terei que pedir que a senhorita solte esse homem treinado pelo Exército, ou eu terei que atirar.

O engatilhar de uma pistola fez o rosto de Danny perder a cor instantaneamente. O detetive espiou de soslaio às suas costas, vendo o cano da arma que era de Steven apontado agora para sua cabeça. ― Solte a arma – uma voz grave, com sotaque inglês, pediu de maneira firme, porém não tão alta. O loiro suspirou e viu Steven dizer com as sobrancelhas: "Bem-feito!" e claramente o que poderia ser "Não é Exército, é Marinha!"

Danny levantou as mãos, exalando o ar, mas no momento em que iria soltar a arma, ouviu a voz de Kono exclamando logo atrás:

― Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! – os quatro observaram a policial em um sobressalto. Kono encarava os dois colegas do Five-0 rendidos por uma mulher havaiana muito atraente e o que parecia ser um universitário vestindo roupas cáqui, que era uma gracinha.

Danny levantou o canto da boca, olhando entre as duas mulheres, e riu com interesse: ― Eu estou com uma dúvida: Por acaso eles colocam algo no leite de coco que dão a vocês quando crianças? Ela acabou com Steve antes mesmo de ele alcançar as granadas!

Kono apertou os lábios ao ver o rosto do SEAL; tentou conter sua admiração e divertimento, sem nunca apontar sua arma para o sujeito vestindo cáquis, franzino em comparação aos outros dois homens, o qual, por sinal, ainda rendia Danny.

― Parece que já se conheceram... – a policial disse. Os quatro, que ainda não haviam se movido, estranharam. ― Professores, somos o Five-0. Detetive, Comandante, esses dois são Sydney Fox e Nigel Bailey, os arqueólogos que vieram colaborar com a investigação a pedido do governador – e levantou as sobrancelhas, mantendo implícita a parte do discurso que dizia "se tivessem lido os arquivos que eu preparei, saberiam disso".

As pessoas em questão se entreolharam, Sydney observou o distintivo preso no canto do colete de Danny e soltou o moreno, Nigel abaixou a pistola.

McGarrett respirou algumas vezes, e levantou-se: ― Professora Fox... – começou, depois de pigarrear e alisar a garganta. A mulher afastou os cabelos do rosto e assentiu enquanto Steven oferecia-lhe a mão direita. Só que ao invés de cumprimentá-la, ele segurou seu pulso alcançando o par de algemas no cinto. ― Está presa por atrapalhar uma ação policial e... – fingiu que não viu Danny e Kono estreitarem os olhos ― ...e por atacar um oficial.

― E como eu poderia saber? Você simplesmente correu atrás de mim pelo mato! – Sydney reclamou, sem lutar enquanto ele a algemava. Kono ergueu as mãos e afastou-se, fazendo um sinal para Danny e balançando a cabeça antes de embrenhar-se novamente entre as folhagens para alcançar seu primo Chin que houvera seguido sozinho na outra direção.

― Syd tem razão. Vocês não se identificaram em nenhum momento, sequer houve voz de prisão. Não pode prendê-la por tentar se defender! – o outro arqueólogo, Nigel, clamou de pé ao lado de Danny.

O comandante observou a arma ainda em posse do inglês meio magricela, que era pouca coisa mais alto que o loiro. Fechou ainda mais a carranca. Bailey percebeu que ainda segurava a pistola e estendeu a mão, acuado, devolvendo-lhe a arma. O comandante guardou-a no coldre e entregou a Danny a mulher algemada:

― Fiche-os, Danno. Os dois.

O loiro suspirou.

― Isso é absurdo! – o professor Bailey retrucou, em um tom ainda mais carregado de sotaque.

― O que está fazendo é desnecessário – Sydney comentou calmamente em direção a Steven, que contatava os outros pelo rádio. ― Viemos aqui para ajudar, e não havia ninguém na sede quando chegamos. Não poderíamos ficar parados e deixar os traficantes negociarem e fugirem novamente... O que devem estar fazendo neste momento enquanto você está aí preocupado demais com seu orgulho ferido.

Nigel arregalou os olhos, e Danny assoviou com uma careta ao ouvir o comentário, os dois aguardaram a reação do SEAL, com expectativa. McGarrett virou-se para a professora: ― Tem o direito de permanecer calada. O que disser será usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem direito a um advogado... – e ele seguiria citando os direitos da criminosa, não fosse a voz de Kono pedindo apoio pelo comunicador.

Os quatro: Steven, Danny, Sydney e Nigel, atravessaram o restante da floresta em direção oeste, mas receberam outras informações de Kono pelo comunicador e tiveram que seguir para a saída, alguns minutos depois. Steven avançou rapidamente até o local onde estavam os dois primos, perto dos carros, seguido por Danny e o casal de professores algemado. Os acadêmicos os acompanhavam obedientemente.

O moreno chutou o tronco de um dos arbustos ao receber a informação de que os traficantes haviam escapado de Kono e Chin. Steven limpou o suor do rosto com as mãos e praguejou. A missão havia fracassado, e não havia o que fazer senão voltar para a sede do Five-0 e tentar reavaliar as possibilidades, e também entregar o relatório nada satisfatório para um governador sem senso de humor.

Os dois primos foram os primeiros a seguirem caminho, Chin dirigindo o carro alugado pelos professores.

McGarrett e a professora Fox entreolhavam-se com indignação enquanto ele indicava que ela e o colega se sentassem no banco de trás do camaro, ainda algemados. Danny deu as costas para todos, vendo que o único que parecia calmo era o professor Bailey, que na verdade estava um pouco pálido. Prosseguiu até o volante do veículo: ― Vamos sair logo daqui.

Steven não reclamou as chaves e acomodou-se no lado do carona, ainda bufando vez e outra. ― Como sabiam que a negociação seria aqui? – perguntou assim que o carro entrou em movimento.

A professora afastou os olhos do amigo ao seu lado, que permanecia quieto apertando os pulsos como se as algemas fossem incômodas demais. Respondeu ao marinheiro: ― Tenho meus contatos nessa área.

― Então você mantém contato com traficantes de obras de arte – o comandante concluiu.

― Sim. Com os que já estão presos, e também com colecionadores. Já resgatamos inúmeras relíquias.

Steven sorriu com o canto da boca: ― Eu também tenho minhas fontes. Funciona quando a operação que levou horas de trabalho não é interrompida por acadêmicos tentando bancar Indiana Jones.

― Está falando da operação que atrapalhou o nosso resgate? Deveria ter aguardado pelos experts, como havia sido programado.

McGarrett, indignado, retrucou da mesma forma. Ele e a mulher continuaram rosnando durante a viagem, um para o outro, algo entre as linhas de _"a culpa é sua"_. Pareciam duas crianças.

― Não acredito que perdi meu dia de folga com Grace pra isso – Williams reclamou do volante, desanimado.

― E eu estou perdendo as minhas férias – Nigel queixou-se, respirando fundo enquanto olhava pela janela do carro.

Os dois suspiraram de forma compassiva.


	2. Chapter 2

_"O quadro„_

_[amuleto]_

― Chega! Ela tem razão, a culpa é sua! – Danny exclamou ao descerem do carro. A viagem inteira havia sido preenchida com os resmungos e queixas entre o SEAL e a professora, e o detetive já houvera perdido o que restava de sua paciência nas horas que desperdiçara durante a tocaia: ― A operação foi ótima. Ótima! Doze horas encolhido feito um inseto naquele matagal pra você botar tudo a perder prendendo os suspeitos errados. Muito obrigado, Steven! – o rompante de Danny podia ser ouvido do prédio inteiro enquanto a equipe do Five-0 avançava adentrando para o escritório. Chin e Kono seguiam subindo as escadarias logo atrás dos dois presos, já acostumados às discussões cheias de gestos de Williams, que pareciam ser as únicas capazes de calarem o comandante.

A equipe e os presos atravessaram os corredores. As reclamações continuaram, remontando a momentos que os professores sequer compreendiam se estavam relacionados à operação daquele dia, ou a qualquer outro assunto profissional. ― Eles são sempre assim? – Sydney perguntou aos policiais havaianos, que lhe assentiram de forma resignada. Ao cruzarem as portas de vidro que levavam à sala da equipe, depararam-se com Christine, que aguardava aconchegada ao sofá próximo da mesa computadorizada.

― Meu Deus, o que houve?! – a curadora, horrorizada ao ver os professores algemados, abandonou a revista que estava lendo e foi encontrar os seis, que se aproximavam.

― Eles atrapalharam a operação – McGarrett esclareceu, fingindo não ver a careta zangada que não diminuía do rosto de Danny.

― O resgate foi atrapalhado. Nigel e eu fomos detidos e não pudemos chegar a tempo na negociação – a historiadora respondeu, por sua vez.

― PAREM COM ISSO! – o tom autoritário da curadora fez os historiadores e a equipe arregalarem os olhos. A mulher rodeou seu caminho entre o comandante e os detidos e continuou, de forma levemente maternal: ― É por isso que não conseguiram recuperar a relíquia até agora. Vocês estão desarmonizados! A culpa é dos dois!

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. ― Na verdade, eu acho que a culpa foi dele – Danny resmungou apontando o dedo para McGarrett.

O comandante cruzou os braços encarando o loiro: ― E quem é a senhora? – indagou a loira.

― Eu sou a Doutora Christine Newell, curadora no museu onde um dos roubos aconteceu. Conversei com o governador Denning indicando os professores para que auxiliassem na busca pelo quadro – Steven apertou os lábios, e pediria que a senhora lhes desse licença, pois precisavam fichar alguns criminosos e ele não tinha tempo para política e puxa-saquismo dos amigos do governador; mas Christine balançou a cabeça e segurou o pingente do relicário pendurado em seu pescoço. ― A pintura que foi roubada é uma obra de amor, criada a partir do mais puro sentimento. Ela traz prosperidade e inspiração, foi feita para os amantes, para os apaixonados. É por isso que ficou tão famosa. Como vocês esperam recuperá-la se não estão abertos para esse tipo de sentimento?!

Como ninguém alterou a expressão de incredulidade de seus rostos, Kono respondeu tentativamente: ― Usando... pistas?

― Não – a havaiana mais nova calou-se imediatamente. Christine continuou: ― Somente isso não basta. Este quadro já viajou o mundo escapando por pouco da polícia, pensei que vocês fariam um trabalho muito melhor agindo juntos, mas acabo de me deparar com as duas pessoas mais cegas e infelizes que eu já vi! – todos se empertigaram, sem saberem ao certo a quem a curadora estava se referindo naquele momento.

Steven pigarreou: ― O que houve hoje foi apenas um imprevisto, as investigações estão indo muito bem – mas McGarrett foi interrompido:

― Eu estou falando exatamente do senhor, Comandante! – Christine apontou-lhe firmemente o dedo indicador. ― Está afugentando o meu quadro com essa atitude!

Os outros membros do Five-0 esforçaram-se para manter a fachada séria, exceto Danny, que sequer considerou esconder a admiração e o interesse que estava tendo pela opinião da curadora a respeito de seu parceiro.

― Ainda existem maneiras de recuperarmos a relíquia, Chris – a arqueóloga algemada assegurou à amiga.

― E você também, Sydney! – a morena mencionada ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo o olhar de todos e também o dedo acusador agora na sua direção. ― Esse tipo de vibração funciona como um repelente contra o quadro! Precisamos de amor, e não de discórdia! – Christine moveu o outro braço entre a professora e o comandante: ― Vocês dois precisam corrigir este tipo de vibração, JÁ, ou as tentativas de resgate continuarão sendo um desastre!

Nenhum ruído na sala. ― Mas... o que acha que devemos fazer? – Nigel perguntou, parecendo ser o único que encontrara algo para dizer em meio à atmosfera estranha que aquela conversa instalara no ambiente. Christine assentiu de forma serena:

― É preciso que você abra os olhos e veja o que está à sua frente... – esta parte foi dita com ternura para Sydney. ― E você... – Christine virou-se para McGarrett: ― Deixe de ser tão cabeça-dura e aceite os sentimentos que estão ao seu redor!

Os outros lançaram para Nigel um olhar que reconhecia que ele, ao menos, houvera tentado. Permaneceram em silêncio aguardando o próximo nome a ser citado no discurso caloroso da curadora. A mulher, no entanto, apenas retirou o colar do pescoço e esticou o braço, entregando-o ao comandante: ― Aqui. Isso servirá mais a você do que a mim. São fragmentos da antiga moldura do quadro, servirão para deixá-lo mais atento a tudo aquilo que a pintura representa, irá ajudá-los a atraí-la.

Antes que o SEAL pudesse declinar, Danny aceitou a joia, concordando formalmente com a cabeça: ― Obrigado. Aquela expressão significa "muito obrigado". Ele está muito grato – o detetive explicou apontando para o rosto do comandante. O loirinho nunca deixaria de aproveitar o pequeno momento para contrariar a carranca de McGarrett.

― Mantenha este pingente perto daquela pessoa desnecessariamente teimosa, e finalmente terão felicidade. Só então vocês encontrarão o quadro – a curadora pareceu satisfeita ao fornecer a explicação.

A seriedade ao redor de todos acalmou-se, mas os outros ainda não sabiam o que dizer. Steven permanecia nitidamente cético, o comandante já se considerava muito competente e realizado sem a necessidade de qualquer amuleto, obrigado. Os dois primos policiais observavam a cena divertindo-se em silêncio, como costumavam fazer. Nigel e Sydney pareciam um tanto impressionados com a paixão do discurso da curadora. E Danny, por sua vez, embora não tivesse deixado transparecer, não teria nada contra os poderes do pingente se eles fossem mesmo reais. No fundo, o detetive loiro gostaria que alguma da sorte que estava sendo destinada ao SEAL lhe alcançasse e lhe permitisse ter coisas boas acontecendo também em sua vida.

― Agora, liberte os professores antes que eu tenha que ligar para o governador, Comandante McGarrett. Juntos, com certeza vocês encontrarão o meu quadro – Christine encerrou o falatório e voltou para o sofá, onde havia deixado o copo de isopor com chá de camomila que já deveria ter esfriado ao lado da revista Woman's Day.

O silêncio dos demais comprovou a autoridade da loira, que possuía o apoio do governador. E a doutora Newell havia confirmado que sua presença seria crucial para o resgate da pintura. Ela sabia exatamente o que teria que fazer.

...

Vários minutos depois, na sala do comandante, Steven trocava de camiseta, pois a anterior estava suja e suada pela extensa tocaia da noite anterior na mata úmida e quente. Ele jogou sobre a mesa o pingente que Danny lhe entregara e observou o loiro pelas vidraças do escritório. O extremo cansaço do detetive e dos outros membros da equipe era evidente, mas eles não haviam reclamado em tentar unificar com os arqueólogos as informações que possuíam sobre os roubos antes de darem o dia por encerrado.

O líder do Five-0 saiu da sala deixando o relicário ao lado do computador e seguiu até a mesa computadorizada. Lá, Sydney, ela e seu colega livres das algemas e ameaças de prisão, tinha uma ideia de quem seria o possível comprador; mas não havia nada que o incriminasse de acordo com os dados que Kono e Chin estavam reunindo. Isso os forçava a descobrirem quem estaria realizando os roubos e tentarem localizar os traficantes que Kono e Chin reconheceram e acabaram deixando escapar. McGarrett não fez muita cerimônia ao declarar que tentariam interrogar imediatamente o suposto comprador indicado pela arqueóloga, um afortunado morador da área mais rica de Oahu.

Danny balançou a cabeça. Sentia-se péssimo, esgotado e precisava de um banho, e todos os outros pareciam partilhar de sua opinião naquele momento, exceto a curadora Christine, relaxada sobre o sofá no canto do escritório. Mas o SEAL interpretou a ausência de protestos deliberadamente como consentimento e correu para a saída levando as chaves do camaro.

Nigel encarou todos os rostos desanimados: ― Já que vamos demorar um pouco mais, trarei café para todos, que tal?

A equipe concordou com o mínimo de animação do qual ainda dispunha depois da jornada ridiculamente longa de trabalho. Christine ofereceu-se para ajudar o inglês, e por mais que Danny quisesse ficar e aproveitar-se da gentileza dos convidados, ignorou sua necessidade de cafeína e saiu da sede atrás do chefe, deixando para trás Chin, sua prima e a professora, que continuavam tentando cruzar pistas com as informações trazidas pelos caçadores de relíquias.

...

Danny sabia que seria assim. A frustração e a falta de sono estavam agindo como um catalisador para o humor explosivo de Steven. Não fosse a preocupação, o loiro teria se arrependido de sua decisão: abandonara a oportunidade de uma xícara de café para acompanhar o chefe na simples tarefa de trocar algumas palavras com o suspeito, e já se via agarrado ao assento do banco sentindo gratidão eterna a Gustave D. Liebau. O carro de um dos traficantes fora rastreado ao norte da ilha, e como o comandante e o detetive já haviam saído da sede e estavam a meio caminho do local, McGarrett não quis esperar pelo apoio, como sempre. Estava dirigindo de uma forma ainda mais arriscada que a normal:

― Vá com calma! Eu ainda tenho uma filha pra criar!

― Eles não irão escapar desta vez, Danny – Steven virou a direção com violência para ultrapassar outro automóvel da via.

― E pelo jeito, nem nós! Cuidado!

― Eu estou no controle – McGarrett fez uma manobra que quase arremessou o camaro contra um caminhão, criando um daqueles momentos tão absurdos que deixavam até Danny sem palavras, chocado demais encarando o SEAL. ― Viu só? Chegamos – o comandante comentou sem se preocupar com a expressão de assombro no rosto do amigo.

...

― É aqui – Kono avisou enquanto descia do carro, acompanhada por Sydney e Nigel. Christine permaneceu no banco de trás, ela havia insistido em acompanhá-los prometendo que ficaria quieta dentro do automóvel. Mais três viaturas do reforço policial estacionaram logo atrás, na estrada de terra.

― Lá está o camaro, mas onde estão Danny e Steve? – Chin comentou enquanto descia da motocicleta carregando a espingarda preferida.

― Você pergunta como se não soubesse a resposta, primo – Kono respondeu fazendo sinal para o grande armazém que deveria estocar frutas antes de ter sido abandonado e tomado pela vegetação. Engatilhou a pistola e assentiu para Chin e os outros, os dois passaram pela cerca arrebentada e enferrujada e rodearam o armazém cuidadosamente, seguidos de longe pelos professores enquanto os demais oficiais posicionavam-se guardando a entrada da construção.

― Eu não estou muito seguro disso, Syd. Pode ter homens armados lá dentro – o professor cochichou para a colega aventureira, certificando-se de que sua proteção estava bem presa.

― Está usando um colete, Nigel. Você vai ficar bem – a arqueóloga continuou seguindo habilidosamente os policiais, sem dar importância aos receios de seu colega, como era comum que fizesse. Eles estavam afastados o suficiente para se protegerem se fosse preciso, mas não tão longe, podendo observar o que acontecia e até mesmo agir se a caçadora achasse necessário.

Os quatro chegaram até o portão que ficava aos fundos do armazém oculto por caixas, paletes velhos e desgastados e um pouco de vegetação. Vozes puderam ser ouvidas em uma zoeira aguda que eles distinguiram como uma luta infantil de colégio. Acharam estranho. Kono e Chin avançaram e depararam-se com Steven e Danny enfrentando dois homens havaianos, mais um estava algemado no chão e observava tudo como uma estátua. Só que o mais interessante eram as seis crianças, de aproximadamente oito anos de idade, que corriam ao redor da briga dos adultos gritando e arremessando velhos enlatados e tudo mais que encontravam contra o comandante.

― Solte ele! – os meninos demandavam: ― Seu bandido! Solte o meu pai!

Kono levantou a arma: ― MAS O QUE É ISSO?! PAREM AGORA!

Ao ouvirem a ordem feminina, as crianças encarregadas dos projéteis congelaram no lugar, Chin impediu dois dos pequenos que ainda tentaram alcançar suas bicicletas dentro do armazém ao verem que a encrenca realmente havia chegado. Steven finalmente imobilizou o homem com quem estava lutando, e Danny terminou de algemar o indivíduo restante, chutando para longe as latas de compotas de abacaxi que haviam sido usadas contra o moreno.

Sydney e Nigel aproximaram-se e reconheceram a mesma carranca frustrada no SEAL, como se aquela fosse a única expressão que o fuzileiro soubesse fazer: ― Poderia tê-los parado, Danny – o comandante reclamou para o parceiro alisando o pequeno galo que agora tinha na cabeça, e o loirinho apenas deu de ombros:

― Quem estava com pressa era você – disse simplesmente. ― Aliás, o passeio foi muito emocionante, mas, da próxima vez, ESPERE O REFORÇO!

― Certo, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo aqui – Chin questionou com seu tom apaziguador, levantando sua espingarda para que uma das crianças não a tocasse. Os quatro recém-chegados aguardaram a resposta do comandante, mas foi um dos meninos quem respondeu:

― Ele prendeu o meu pai! – apontou o dedo para McGarrett e depois cruzou os braços, emburrado.

Danny, Sydney e o mencionado parente fitaram o garoto com orgulho. Steven umedeceu os lábios, esfregou a cabeça, como se limpasse a poeira dos cabelos e pôs as mãos no quadril: ― O comprador fugiu com a obra.

― Nós não fizemos nada! – um dos homens reclamou, cortando a explicação do SEAL.

― Solte o meu pai! – o menino exigiu novamente.

Danny bateu a sujeira dos joelhos de suas calças e deu as costas para os outros, adentrando o armazém para sair pelo portão da frente. ― Ok, toda a gangue do abacaxi venha comigo, vamos esperar lá na frente – chamou agitando o braço. As crianças hesitaram, mas o loiro virou-se, com a entonação paternal autoritária que só se conquista com muitos anos de prática: ― AGORA.

As seis crianças obedeceram, inclusive o mais revoltado. Steven bufou.

― E você conseguiu identificar o comprador? É quem suspeitávamos? – Sydney inquiriu.

Steven exalou o ar cansadamente: ― Ele escapou assim que chegamos. É alguém que não apareceu durante as investigações. Não pudemos persegui-lo, porque fomos... atacados.

― Entendo...

Os policiais e os professores falharam em conter suas risadas. ― Teremos que... rever a lista de suspeitos – Nigel comentou tentando parecer mais sério e profissional quando recebeu a careta brava do comandante; seguiu o mesmo rumo que Danny para apanhar o celular na mochila que ficara no carro.

― Ele tem razão, vamos lá – Kono concordou. Os outros pigarrearam e assentiram. Os dois primos apanharam os homens algemados ao chão.

― Durante o interrogatório, iremos descobrir quem é esse comprador – Steven falou, causando calafrios aos detidos.

― Não sei do que está falando! Nós não fizemos nada de errado! – o preso repetiu.

― Invadiram propriedade privada durante a negociação de obras de arte roubadas. Eu acho que vocês têm muito a me dizer – o moreno declarou puxando um dos três homens.

Na entrada do armazém, a meia dúzia de garotos corria ao redor do camaro onde Danny estava escorado, com os braços cruzados. Christine havia descido do carro de Kono e observava as crianças com um sorriso no rosto. Sua expressão mudou assim que ela avistou o comandante. Sydney reconheceu aquele olhar: a curadora estava tinindo.

― E então? Onde está o meu quadro? – Chris perguntou quando Steven e os outros se aproximaram. McGarrett não teve tempo para responder, a mulher passou os olhos pelo seu pescoço enquanto continuava falando: ― E onde está o relicário? – o SEAL revirou os olhos, estava sem paciência para as exigências ridículas da acadêmica, amiga do governador ou não. ― Não precisa me responder, comandante, eu o encontrei jogado no seu escritório.

A loira retirou do bolso o colar, abriu o relicário e retirou dali um dos minúsculos pedaços de madeira. Enrolou o pedacinho de moldura em um lenço bordado que apanhou em sua bolsa. Esticou o braço alcançando o embrulho para Steven, mais uma vez: ― Mantenha perto de você O TEMPO TODO. Eu já disse o quanto isso é importante, mas você parece não entender. Este amuleto irá te ajudar a melhorar a sua percepção do que está ao seu redor e ajudará a encontrar o quadro.

O homem preparou-se para rejeitar a oferta: ― Com todo o respeito, senhora Newell...

Mas a curadora aproximou-se, efetivamente o interrompendo ao falar em um tom que não parecia ter qualquer intenção de repreendê-lo: ― Ora, pode me chamar de Chris, por favor – sorriu amavelmente. Sydney deu uma olhadela para Nigel, que ainda falava ao telefone. A arqueóloga conhecia aquela tática da sua ex-professora e mentora: o olhar de mãe. ― Olhe pra vocês – a loira disse para o comandante que fora totalmente desarmado pela preocupação na sua voz: ― Estão todos exaustos por estarem se esforçando tanto nesta busca. Sua equipe não tem culpa pelos imprevistos que aconteceram até agora. Vocês só precisam de um bom descanso, e logo tudo se resolverá. Estou feliz de ter os melhores oficiais do Havaí trabalhando neste resgate. Agora aceite este embrulho para lhe dar boa sorte, e vamos todos comemorar quando encontrarmos a pintura.

Ninguém encontrou argumentos contra o pequeno discurso da curadora, Steven até espiou Danny esperando que o loiro oferecesse uma de suas respostas insolentes, mas este estava ocupado impedindo que um dos moleques escalasse sobre o capô do camaro. Christine continuava de pé, diante do comandante:

― Vamos lá, aceite.

Danny se aproximou; sem paciência, pegou o embrulho e enfiou uma das mãos dentro do bolso lateral da calça do SEAL, surpreendendo a todos. Arrancou dali as chaves do carro e enterrou de volta o lenço com o amuleto: ― Você tem todos esses bolsos, apenas use um deles! – voltou para o carro, sem esperar.

― Ótimo! Não se esqueça: O TEMPO TODO – a loira sorriu satisfeita para o comandante.

― Cate não sabe de nada, Syd – Nigel disse logo ao fundo, aproximando-se da caçadora ao desligar o celular depois de ter conversado com o contato dos dois na Interpol. ― Mas ela disse que pode vir se precisarmos de ajuda...

Christine arregalou os olhos: ― E você também! – a loira dirigiu-se imediatamente à arqueóloga. Passou o colar com o relicário pela cabeça da morena: ― Pra garantir, quero que você também use isto até encontrarmos o quadro. Contamos com você e o comandante – ergueu o polegar em sinal de positivo e sorriu. ― Agora, preciso de ajuda para voltar para o hotel. Estou exausta e não quero mais atrapalhá-los.

...

O retorno à sede, ao contrário do que Steven esperava, foi uma viagem silenciosa ao lado de seu parceiro detetive. E ao chegarem, o curtíssimo interrogatório que se seguiu serviu apenas para atestar mais uma vez que a missão falhara. Os três homens e as crianças apenas visitavam o armazém como o de costume, as caixas paletizadas já estavam abandonadas há muito tempo, e as crianças brincavam regularmente pelo local. A busca voltava a um beco sem saída.

O moreno massageou uma das têmporas: ― Certo, pessoal, vamos descansar e recomeçar amanhã – finalmente dispensou a equipe e os professores, os quais deixaram o escritório aliviados sem pensarem duas vezes.

...

Christine havia voltado antes, então Sydney e Nigel apanharam o carro que haviam alugado e deixaram a sede do Five-0 indo para o hotel. Precisavam descansar, o que não conseguiram fazer durante a viagem, e reporem as forças para pensarem melhor em como contornar os problemas que estavam encontrando naquela caçada. Passaram pelo _lobby_ e tomaram o elevador. Nigel desceu dois andares antes da professora, e Sydney seguiu para a suíte especial.

A caçadora atravessou o corredor e procurou na bolsa a chave do quarto. Não encontrou. Enfiou o pingente de relicário para dentro da blusa, para que não balançasse à sua frente enquanto remexia com mais cuidado os poucos pertences que carregava na bolsa a tiracolo; mas o cartão não estava ali. Bateu na porta, chamando por Christine, porém não houve resposta. Bateu novamente. E de novo. E de novo. Nada. Onde a curadora estaria? Ligou para o celular da amiga, que somente atendeu após vários toques. Algumas risadas, e finalmente: ― Alô?

― Chris, você está no quarto? Eu perdi a chave, pode abrir a porta?

― Querida! Será que... pode voltar mais tarde? Eu estou ocupada... – uma voz masculina soou ao fundo, rindo novamente.

― Quem está aí?

― Ah, é o John. Diga oi pra Syd – um homem cumprimentou brevemente, falando ao fundo. Os dois deram mais algumas risadinhas, e a curadora continuou: ― Nós nos conhecemos no bar do hotel, ele é uma graça.

― Espere aí. Você disse que dividiríamos a suíte, não pode trazer mais pessoas pra cá! Onde eu vou ficar?!

― Sydney, você sabe quantas chances eu já tive de aproveitar um romance em uma ilha paradisíaca? Não tantas quanto eu gostaria. Não posso deixar esta oportunidade escapar! – falou mais baixinho: ― E você não viu este corpo, ele é um deus! Terá que se arranjar por esta noite, querida. Alugue outro quarto, ou divida com o Nigel – a curadora começou a rir novamente, acompanhada pelo sujeito John, e a ligação foi cortada.

Sydney ficou de boca aberta, encarando o telefone entre os dedos, então o jogou de volta na bolsa. Caminhou até o elevador e exalou o ar de forma frustrada, apertou o botão.

Nigel estava terminando de pedir o jantar pelo serviço de quarto quando bateram à porta. O inglês atendeu, desconfiado, e deparou-se com sua colega.

― Chris está tendo uma festinha com um tal de John. Fiquei sem quarto – foi o cumprimento da arqueóloga, sem qualquer ânimo.

O inglês riu e afastou-se para que ela entrasse: ― Vou pedir mais um prato – voltou a sentar-se na beirada da cama e tomou novamente o telefone. A caçadora largou a bolsa sobre a mesinha do canto e entrou no banheiro enquanto seu colega aumentava o pedido de jantar. Fazia um bom tempo desde que os colegas dividiram as acomodações pela última vez, mas isso não afetou a naturalidade dos dois.

...

Steven jogou as chaves da caminhonete em qualquer canto da sala escura e subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Quando se sentia frustrado assim, normalmente nadava para se acalmar, mas desta vez estava cansado demais e teve que optar apenas por sua ducha ao estilo militar, que durou três minutos. Vestido com uma camiseta e uma calça folgada de moletom, o SEAL desceu até a cozinha para comer algo antes de dormir. Eram apenas seis da tarde, mas o tempo e a tensão da tocaia anterior conseguiram esgotar o marinheiro, ele precisava de sua cama. Imaginou como seus colegas deveriam estar exaustos e repreendeu-se por um instante.

Quando se sentou no sofá aguardando a comida aquecer, viu o embrulho que Christine havia lhe entregado caído sobre a mesinha de centro. Alcançou o amuleto, percebendo que havia sido arrancado de seu bolso juntamente com as chaves que também estavam jogadas ali. Estudou o embrulho por um instante, e seu celular tocou: era Danny. Depois de ter passado a maioria do tempo quieto durante aquela tarde, o que era extremamente incomum para o loiro, sua ligação preocupou o moreno:

― Um mês, Steven! – a voz do detetive Williams soou antes que o comandante pudesse dizer alô. E continuou, sem deixar chance para o SEAL responder: ― Ela está indo pra Inglaterra, e vai passar um mês por lá! E o que eu vou fazer? Nada! Por que ela já foi! Ela embarcou no avião nesta tarde, já deve estar tomando chá com a droga da rainha!

― Do que você está falando?!

― Rachel levou Grace pra visitar os avós, eu vou ficar sem a minha filha por um mês, e sequer fui vê-la embarcar no avião! – Steven ficou sem palavras, o que sempre foi indiferente para seu colega articulado: ― Foi por isso que Rachel deixou Grace ficar comigo por dois finais de semana consecutivos. Eu sabia que estava sendo generosidade demais da parte dela. Eu sabia! E o melhor de tudo: eu não pude aproveitar isso, por que estava envolvido na operação "passe a noite em claro e prenda os suspeitos errados por DUAS VEZES"!

― Mas como Rachel fez isso? Ela não precisa da sua permissão pra viajar? Por que não ficamos sabendo sobre a viagem?

― Oh, será que é por que Rachel FAZ ISSO, Steven? Esqueceu por que eu estou na droga desta ilha?!

― Eu sinto muito, Danny, mas eu não pude adivinhar que esta seria sua despedida de Grace – alguém bateu à porta. Steven largou o embrulho e caminhou até lá com o telefone ainda sobre o ouvido: ― Sabe que eu sentirei tanta falta dela quanto você! – atendeu, deparando-se com o próprio loiro, que imitava sua posição segurando o celular.

― Eu tenho certeza que sentirá falta dela, Steven. Eu vou garantir isso!


	3. Chapter 3

_"O quadro„_

_[sonhos e lembranças]_

― Então, o nome dele é John – Nigel comentou, abocanhando mais um pedaço do bife do prato que equilibrava em seu colo. O serviço de quarto havia trazido o jantar assim que Sydney terminara de tomar banho. A mulher aproveitou-se do folgado roupão atoalhado, já que sua bagagem ficara na suíte de Christine, e estava saboreando o jantar sentada na cama, ao lado do colega; a mesinha no canto do quarto foi ignorada, pois os dois preferiram esticar e descansar suas pernas.

A morena fez careta para o divertimento de Nigel: ― Espero que seja só por esta noite. Depois dos arranjos que ela fez com o rapaz da recepção, como teve a coragem de me expulsar assim do quarto?! – o celular anunciou uma mensagem de texto, e a professora o alcançou sobre o criado-mudo. A mensagem dizia: "Estou mandando um pedido de desculpas, querida. Espero que também aproveite a noite! p.s. não se esqueça de usar o colar!"

A caçadora revirou os olhos, e na mesma hora alguém chamou à porta. Nigel atendeu: era um funcionário do hotel entregando uma garrafa de champanhe no gelo com os cumprimentos de Christine.

Sydney largou o celular: ― Eu estou tão cansada que nem conseguiria beber – o inglês mostrou o rótulo da garrafa, e ela completou: ― Mas nunca se deve desistir antes de tentar...

...

― E sabe qual foi o melhor momento do meu dia? – Danny perguntou com a língua arrastada. ― Foi quando aquela professora usou os superpoderes pra te jogar no chão – completou, bebericando o restante da terceira garrafa de cerveja que havia entornado naquele curto espaço de tempo desde que invadira a casa de Steven: ― Foi uma cena linda – sorriu rememorando o encontro na mata durante aquela manhã.

Steven bufou e tomou mais um gole de sua garrafa. Os dois estavam sentados nas cadeiras de praia que ficavam aos fundos da casa. Danny havia trazido, além do engradado de cerveja, uma garrafa de uísque que já estava sendo metabolizado naquele momento. O álcool deixava o mau-humor do detetive um pouco mais suportável: ao menos prejudicava os reflexos da língua do loirinho e evitava que cinquenta por cento das reclamações fossem articuladas, o que era bom, já que tampouco Steven estava em um de seus melhores momentos relembrando dos fiascos daquela investigação. E tinha que lidar com mais isso agora. Rachel e suas decisões importantes de última hora. A mulher não sabia os danos que causava ao ex-marido quando decidia atravessar o planeta levando a filha dos dois sem aviso prévio?!

O comandante realizou, de repente: Rachel nunca conseguiria retirar a menina do país sem a concordância do pai. Talvez não soubesse da data exata, mas seria impossível que Danny não soubesse da viagem. Mirou o outro, ainda tentando compreender a complexidade do loiro embora isso sempre lhe parecesse impossível desde o dia em que se conheceram. Danny ainda não havia descansado ou se alimentado desde que a equipe fora dispensada mais cedo, disso Steven tinha certeza, pois ele estava na mesma situação e já sentia a moleza que aquela cerveja estava causando em suas pernas. Arrependeu-se de não ter forçado o amigo a comer um pouco do que estava preparando quando o loiro chegara.

Williams andava mais irritadiço que o normal nas últimas semanas, e também mais calado; claro que ele continuava lançando seus comentários imbatíveis, mas quem o conhecesse bem percebia que, lá no fundo, algo incomodava o detetive. A própria Kono pedira ao comandante que tivesse uma conversa em particular com o loiro e tentasse descobrir a causa, algo que foi sendo deixado para depois conforme os problemas na investigação se agravavam. Agora, o moreno sabia que o motivo era Rachel. Era normal que o detetive ficasse tão surpreso e revoltado com a ex-mulher, afinal, aquele era Danny, e ameaçar afastá-lo de Grace era um erro que ninguém gostaria de cometer. A não ser a inglesa. Steven bebeu novamente, espiando o amigo de soslaio. Danny observava o horizonte sobre o mar, que estava escuro com o chegar da noite.

Atirado languidamente sobre a cadeira, como se a garrafa entre seus dedos o estivesse equilibrando e não o contrário, o detetive baixou o olhar brevemente soltando um lamento. Não era a primeira vez que o comandante testemunhava o lado frágil de seu parceiro. Por ter um coração gigantesco, Williams sempre fora o mais sensível da equipe, mas era a primeira vez que Steven via o loiro com o peito partido assim. Droga, Rachel sabia mesmo como destroçar o loirinho – o moreno considerou. O detetive abraçou a garrafa, e o gesto agravou a tristeza ao seu redor; foi demais para o SEAL:

― Chega de se lamuriar, ela vai voltar em algumas semanas. Você tem que se manter firme enquanto isso – levantou-se da cadeira sentindo o efeito do álcool em seu estômago vazio. Apoiou-se no encosto por um segundo até retomar a firmeza em suas pernas.

― Está falando de Grace?... Oh... – o loiro mirou seu amigo, ainda abraçado à bebida. ― Foi o que Matt disse quando elas vieram morar no meio do Pacífico... – engoliu em seco, como se começasse a sentir náusea. ― Agora eu tenho um apartamento horrível e sou obrigado a tirar o abacaxi da droga da minha pizza! – jogou a garrafa na areia e encolheu-se sobre a cadeira: ― Eu não quero ir pra Londres, Steve, eu odeio chá... – começou a choramingar.

O moreno suspirou. Quando chegaria o momento da bebedeira onde o embriagado ama todos e encontra euforia? Recolheu as garrafas e o restante do engradado: ― Você não vai morar na Inglaterra, Danny. Grace voltará e vocês terão muito tempo pra matar a saudade – entrou na casa. Guardou as bebidas na geladeira, verificou a hora no relógio da cozinha: eram oito da noite. Não compreendeu como o tempo passara tão rapidamente, o cansaço exagerado não fora somente pela cerveja. Voltou para a varanda e aproximou-se do colega, que aparentemente pegara no sono. Pôs a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e balançou-o levemente: ― Danny?

Os olhos do loirinho ruflaram algumas vezes, e então brilharam na sua direção: ― Steve... eu te amo muito... – o moreno travou no mesmo lugar. Contudo, Danny continuou: ― Eu amo o meu camaro... Eu amo vocês... Eu não quero ir pra Londres, Steve, eu quero ficar aqui neste inferno cheio de sol e areia... por que tem tanta areia? Eu odeio areia...

McGarrett balançou a cabeça, chegara o momento do amor causado pelo álcool. Puxou o amigo pelo braço: ― Ok, nada mais de bebida, está na hora de dormir. Vai se sentir melhor amanhã, Danny. Vamos pro sofá.

― Tem areia nos meus sapatos...

― É só limpar os pés – Steven enlaçou o amigo pela cintura e passou um de seus braços por sobre o ombro. O loirinho era mais pesado do que parecia, e não estava interessado em caminhar.

― Tem areia na sua casa...

― É por que estamos na beira da praia – Steven teve que carregar o detetive até a sala; jogou o homem sobre o estofado. O outro continuou balbuciando:

― Eu odeio o Havaí... Tudo o que eu mastigo tem abacaxi ou areia... se eu abro a janela, entra areia nos meus olhos... – Steven alcançou a almofada e a manta que ficavam na poltrona. ― E eu preciso limpar a arma sempre, por que entra areia no cano e ela falha... – o comandante arrancou os sapatos do loiro embriagado. ― E o bandido vai correr... e vai entrar mais areia na minha boca e nos meus olhos... e na droga da arma!... – o SEAL ajeitou a almofada, e o loirinho não ofereceu resistência quando foi empurrado para deitar a cabeça sobre ela, apenas continuou tagarelando: ― Steve, por que eu tenho que ter uma arma? É você quem atira nos suspeitos... E você quem corre atrás deles e enche o meu carro de areia... – o moreno cobriu o amigo até o pescoço. ― E é você quem põe abacaxi na minha pizza...

― Boa noite – Steven se despediu sem dar importância para o discurso do outro. Perguntaria detalhes sobre os acontecimentos com Grace no dia seguinte, quando Danny estivesse sóbrio. Seria ótimo se o detetive acordasse milagrosamente menos emburrado, mas Steven sabia que isso não aconteceria nas próximas semanas.

― Boa noite, Steve – respondeu, esquecendo imediatamente sobre o que falava. ― Durma bem – aconchegou-se com a manta. McGarrett tomou o rumo para subir as escadas e iniciar seu almejado descanso. ― Espere... A sua sorte...

Steven virou-se. Seu colega apontava para o pequeno embrulho sobre a mesinha central, o moreno deu de ombros: ― Durma, Danny.

Mas o loiro sentou-se, empurrando para longe a coberta; alcançou o lenço bordado com cuidado e reverência. Jogou-o para o moreno. O comandante aparou o embrulho no ar. ― Se eu tivesse um amuleto assim, eu jamais me afastaria dele – Danny declarou. ― Ele traz felicidade.

Steven perdeu-se um instante na expressão sonhadora do colega. Era conversa fiada, o outro estava alcoolizado, não tinha importância qualquer bobagem que escapasse de sua boca naquele momento; então por que aquilo fizera o peito do SEAL apertar?

― Boa noite, Steve – o loiro falou, meio enrolado. Deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos, dormindo imediatamente.

O comandante observou o embrulho e fitou mais um instante o amigo, que havia apagado sobre o sofá. Apertou o amuleto entre os dedos e subiu as escadas. Antes de acomodar-se na cama, deixou o lenço ao seu lado em um raro momento de sensibilidade, que preferia assumir fosse resultado da cerveja.

...

Sydney viu o fundo da garrafa e sentiu uma pequena frustração: seu colega estava falante, sorridente, o rosto levemente rosado em uma demonstração de embriaguez que ela já há muito não presenciava, e que logo passaria, pois a bebida havia acabado. A morena saboreou o último gole de sua taça considerando que se Christine estava tão solícita após ter reclamado a suíte somente para si, deveria, ao menos, ter pagado duas garrafas. A resistência ao álcool da professora Fox havia sido aprimorada com os anos de caçadas pelo mundo todo; ao terminar a bebida, ela estava um pouco mais animada, mas nada além disso. Já o professor Bailey, embora a tivesse acompanhado em metade das viagens pelos bares e alambiques do planeta, ainda não aguentava mais do que duas doses; e ele havia acabado de consumir a quarta.

― Será que eles entregam mai tai?... – o sotaque de Nigel ficava mais evidente a cada gole. ― Eu acho que... eu quero um drink tropical... – o inglês alcançou o telefone ao lado da cama, acertando o alvo, mas quase caindo no chão. ― Quem vem pro Havaí beber champanhe, afinal? – reclamou com insolência. Sydney o segurou no lugar pelo braço, e o homem demorou a conseguir espalhar-se novamente sobre o leito, rindo como uma criança, sem soltar o aparelho. ― Precisamos de uma bebida colorida, Syd – a mulher suspirou e viu a hora no pulso do colega, que ela ainda segurava para que não voltasse a escorregar para fora da cama: já passava das oito. ― Ah, esse colar fica bonito em você...

Sydney reparou que ainda estava usando o relicário que Christine lhe confiara. O amuleto lhe traria sorte no amor, a morena remedou a voz da amiga em seu pensamento. Christine sempre acreditara muito no significado das relíquias que o museu guardava, e ela era uma ótima curadora, mas suas crenças pelo sobrenatural exageravam às vezes. Ademais, insinuar que Sydney não estaria aberta para o amor era ridículo, a lista com dezenas de contatos que a aventureira tinha só em seu celular novo já era prova o suficiente do contrário, o que incluía o encontro que a aguardava quando ela encontrasse o quadro e pudesse aproveitar os próximos dias na ilha.

― Mas isso não é amor... – o inglês interrompeu os pensamentos da amiga. ― Todos esses homens que você conhece... você passa um fim de semana com eles e depois vai embora. Isso não é amor... – Nigel bocejou exageradamente depois de completar. Estava com os olhos pequenos, quase dormindo, ainda segurando o telefone do quarto sem perceber; havia se esquecido de ligar pedindo a bebida, mas estava atento o suficiente para ouvir os pensamentos que a amiga deixara escapar por estar mais afetada pelo álcool do que imaginava.

― Vai me dar conselhos amorosos também, Nigel Bailey? Você, por acaso, não faz o mesmo? – soltou o braço do amigo.

― Não... – a mulher levantou as sobrancelhas, cética, mas ele continuou: ― Eu sou muito pior... é você quem dá o fora, e no meu caso, sou eu quem é dispensado – o inglês soluçou, desajeitado. A caçadora balançou a cabeça; afastou o aparelho da mão do amigo, devolvendo-o ao criado-mudo, e deitou-se também na cama, encarando o teto, como ele.

― Elas não serviam pra você, Nige. Vai encontrar alguém que te fará feliz de verdade – ao não ouvir resposta, virou-se de lado mirando o amigo, que pegava no sono. ― Você vai se casar antes que eu, ensinarei lições de sobrevivência aos seus filhos, e a como lançar facas... – alisou os cabelos do homem com ternura. Ele dormiu profundamente, a respiração longa e pausada, o rosto parecendo mais jovem e despreocupado. Um dia, ele encontraria alguém, se casaria, seguiria sua vida, e os dois não poderiam mais caçar relíquias como faziam agora. Ela não poderia ligar para ele no meio da noite dizendo que não desfizesse a mala, pois embarcariam para o Oriente Médio em duas horas.

Seria chato.

― Boa noite, Nige – Sydney esticou o braço e apagou o abajur. Aconchegou-se de seu lado da cama e tocou no pequeno relicário preso ao seu pescoço. Ela não precisava de amuletos, tudo o que conquistara em sua vida foi devido ao seu talento e sua persistência, e o quadro jamais mudaria isso. Adormeceu, e seu descanso foi recheado de sonhos.

...

Steven não se lembrava de ter visto um lugar assim antes, mas ele não estava perdido ou deslocado. Aquela era sua casa, ele estava em seu jardim, havia acabado de cavalgar em sua égua preferida, e quem vinha adiante para lhe cumprimentar e alcançar-lhe a pequena toalha bordada era sua criada, Rosa. Ela crescera na mansão e assumiu as tarefas que antes eram de sua mãe quando esta padeceu vítima da febre. Steven secou o suor do rosto e adentrou a casa, seguido pela moça. ― O almoço será servido, senhor – ele ouviu a voz baixa e comedida e assentiu levemente com a cabeça, sem dar importância para a criada. Subiu as escadarias até seu quarto.

O luxo do aposento combinava com a riqueza de suas roupas. Steven aprontou-se não somente para o almoço, ele queria estar livre do cheiro dos estábulos e do suor para que pudesse realizar a esperada visita ao monastério para o qual sua família costumava doar suprimentos. Ele fazia questão de ser aquele a representar seu nome nas doações, eram as únicas oportunidades de ver e falar com aquela pessoa de quem ele sentia tanta saudade...

McGarrett abriu os olhos. Respirou algumas vezes imóvel tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Tivera um sonho. Era ele mesmo fazendo aquelas coisas, mas não deixava de ser outra pessoa; algum nobre ou algo do tipo. O moreno nunca tivera um sonho tão nítido, lembrava-se de tudo perfeitamente, analisou alguns instantes a possibilidade de ser algum filme que assistira nos últimos tempos, mas descartou essa hipótese. O sol estava raiando por entre as cortinas de seu quarto, e o SEAL levantou-se para se espreguiçar e reparou que ainda segurava com uma das mãos o lenço com o amuleto que Christine havia lhe entregado. Abandonou o embrulho junto de suas roupas sobre a cama, vestiu um calção e saiu do quarto afoito para nadar suas milhas matinais.

Ao passar pela sala, viu o parceiro ainda dormindo no sofá. O loirinho estava escabelado, metade da manta cobria seu rosto e a outra metade estava caída ao chão acompanhando uma das pernas do detetive. ― Hm?... Estou tendo alucinações? Até nos meus sonhos eu escuto o superSEAL... babe, vá dormir, você não precisa se torturar no mar gelado pra se manter sexy... – Danny confabulou brevemente por baixo da coberta e voltou a ressonar. McGarrett achou graça e balançou a cabeça, saiu pela varanda alcançando a praia nos fundos da casa. Parou quando seus pés tocaram a areia, olhou para trás.

A casa continuava quieta, Danny ainda dormia. Por algum motivo, a sensação que sentira no sonho, em vez de se dissipar, ampliou-se; era uma expectativa, algo como euforia, e também saudade, angústia por estar distante daquela pessoa. Mas Steven não sabia quem era a pessoa, não conseguia lembrar quem ele iria encontrar em seu sonho. Deu leves tapas no rosto para despertar propriamente e correu para a água.

...

Sydney não gostava daquele lugar. Fazendas rodeadas de escravos nunca foram bem vistas por sua família, e embora fosse comum repudiá-las de onde viera, a morena estava agora em outra região, entre outros costumes, e bater de frente contra o "dono" daquelas pessoas não faria bem a ninguém; por mais que isso fosse egoísta, ela ainda tinha negócios com o duque que não poderia estragar: esta fazenda fora um dos últimos lugares que seu pai visitara antes de concluir sua pesquisa e desaparecer.

O acervo da biblioteca era o orgulho do duque, personalidades de todas as importâncias visitavam a fazenda para admirarem os livros que Sydney agora folheava concentradamente na escrivaninha do canto do enorme cômodo. Ela estava escondida atrás de uma pilha enorme de livros, sozinha em sua busca pelos temas e possibilidades que seu pai pudesse ter encontrado naquelas escrituras. O lugar permaneceu em silêncio até a morena ouvir alguém entrar: um escravo, cabeça baixa com balde e vassoura nas mãos. A mulher retomou sua leitura, mas como não ouviu ruídos do homem, espiou novamente e o viu retirar um livro de dentro da camisa esfarrapada; achou estranho. Observou enquanto ele colocava o volume em um lugar específico da estante. A porta atrás dele se abriu, e a filha do duque, pelo que Sydney se lembrava das introduções na noite anterior, entrou. A moça tinha o espartilho tão apertado que ao invés de esconder-lhe os seios, este os fazia saltarem para cima e ficarem ainda mais evidentes sob o busto do vestido rosa; ela caminhou até o sujeito:

― Já leu aquele livro também? Que rápido.

O homem concordou com a cabeça, e Sydney admirou-se ainda mais: era um escravo que sabia ler. A moça continuou sua conversa, nenhum dos dois parecia ciente de que Sydney estava sentada à escrivaninha atrás de algumas pilhas de documentos: ― Ouça, quero que me encontre hoje à noite na capela ao lado do casarão.

― Beatriz, isso é contra as regras.

― Bobagem! Nós fazíamos isso sempre, lembra?

― Éramos crianças naquela época. Agora você é adulta e está noiva. O que seria de mim se o duque ou outro escravo nos visse? Pensariam o pior.

Ela aproximou-se vis-à-vis ao escravo, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios: ― Nada mais justo. Eu pretendo fazer o pior... – e avançou para abraçá-lo. O homem virou levemente o rosto. ― Suas bochechas estão vermelhas, está encabulado? – a filha do duque achegou-se mais e sussurrou: ― Não se preocupe, eu sei que é inexperiente. Garanti que nenhuma das escravas se aproxime de você antes de mim. Posso te ensinar muitas coisas que não estão nesses livros – ele tentou dar um passo para se afastar, mas não adiantou, pois a moça conseguiu prensá-lo contra a estante: ― Vá ao encontro. Não posso mais esperar.

Ela começou a agarrá-lo com mais ímpeto. ― Pare! – ele reclamou e afastou-se de vez.

Raiva brilhou nos olhos da moça. Ela empertigou-se, e falou em tom altivo: ― Meu pai te COMPROU para me entreter, está se negando a fazer isso?

― Quando éramos crianças... Seu pai não quer mais que eu me aproxime da senhorita.

O semblante da moça permaneceu inalterado: ― Vai me encontrar hoje na capela? – ele baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. ― Sabe que eu poderia simplesmente ordená-lo a fazer isso – o escravo continuou em silêncio. ― Não o obriguei até hoje em nome de nossa amizade. Mas se não pode me fazer este pequeno favor, também não poderei conceder nenhum a você – ela conseguiu o olhar do outro. Elevou ainda mais o rosto para expor sua autoridade: ― De hoje em diante, não poderá mais emprestar nenhum livro desta biblioteca.

― Mas, Beatriz...

― Me chame de SENHORA – ela corrigiu-o friamente. ― E se eu souber que andou lendo novamente, nem que sejam as placas da fazenda, será castigado como nunca imaginou! Nem a punição que levou da última vez será comparável! – ele ficou olhando para o chão. ― Eu fui clara?

― Sim, senhora.

― E se você se aproximar de qualquer das escravas ou aias, levará o mesmo castigo – ele permaneceu calado, com a cabeça baixa. ― Agora vá fazer o seu trabalho!

A garota deu as costas para o escravo, saindo da biblioteca de maneira barulhenta. O homem ficou parado no mesmo lugar, pegou a vassoura e olhou pensativo para as estantes de livros. Suspirou, foi para o outro lado da gigante sala e começou a limpar. Sydney permanecia invisível atrás dos livros.

A caçadora de relíquias abriu os olhos: ― Que vadia!

― O que foi, Syd? – ao olhar para o lado, a morena viu seu amigo já acordado. Com uma expressão não muito boa, o inglês estava bebendo café, sentado à mesinha no canto do quarto do hotel. ― Teve um sonho ruim? – perguntou a ela, massageando uma das têmporas.

Ainda deitada, a professora balançou a cabeça, espreguiçando-se demoradamente: ― Um sonho estranho. Havia livros e um escravo... – observou a silhueta do amigo, que virara o rosto para o outro lado e bebia um gole da xícara fumegante. ― E se parecia com você... – considerou em voz alta.

― O escravo? – Nigel tentava alcançar um bolinho de coco, que parecia delicioso.

― É. Tinha uma fedelha mau-caráter destratando o coitado, e ele nem se defendeu.

― Nossa. É essa a visão que você tem de mim? – o homem, voltado para o outro lado, murmurou.

― É claro que não, Nige. Foi só um sonho – Nigel virou o rosto para espiá-la com os olhos estreitos; Sydney não entendeu por quê: ― O que foi?

― Nada... Não quer se aprontar? Já são quase oito horas.

― Ok. Deixe um bolinho pra mim! – correu para o banheiro.

― Vou deixar o maior... – ele murmurou novamente.

Surpresa com a generosidade de seu amigo guloso, a mulher parou ante a porta: ― Obrigada!

Nigel terminou de mastigar o que estava comendo e assentiu com uma expressão desentendida. A mulher fechou-se no cubículo, e ele voltou a beber seu café. ― Por que será que ela me agradeceu?


	4. Chapter 4

_"O quadro„_

_[forças sobrenaturais]_

A professora finalmente recebera acesso à suíte de Christine, para trocar de roupa depois de ter tomado banho no quarto de Nigel. Mais alguns instantes, e as duas mulheres estavam prontas. Desceram para encontrarem o inglês no _lobby_ do hotel.

― Que coisa inusitada você ter esquecido a chave no próprio quarto antes de termos saído ontem – Christine comentou de forma despretensiosa enquanto se aproximavam do professor. Debaixo de seus braços, inúmeros folhetos e guias turísticos, e em seu rosto um sorriso quase tão resplandecente quanto seu vestido de mangas curtas.

― Eu poderia jurar que vi a chave dentro da minha bolsa quando nos preparamos pra invadir o armazém, ontem – a caçadora reclamou, desconfiada. A doutora Newell agitou um dos braços:

― Ora, querida, não perca tempo pensando nisso. Agora você tem a chave e está usando o relicário. O dia promete ser maravilhoso! Bom dia, Nigel!

O inglês sorriu ao cumprimentar a curadora, e esta apressou os dois professores alegremente para buscarem o carro e seguirem caminho para a sede do Five-0.

Durante certo trecho da curta viagem, Sydney se preocupou um pouco: o inglês estava irrequieto demais até para seus padrões. Pelas queixas do homem, parecia-se com uma ressaca, só que isso aparentemente havia acionado o botão que impedia Nigel de fechar a boca. Enquanto a mulher dirigia, o colega ao seu lado cochichava repetindo incessantemente que sentia dor de cabeça. Era estranho ele estar sentindo-se tão mal, pois não havia bebido de forma exagerada, e ela havia assegurado que ele ingerisse bastante água na noite anterior:

― Está me deixando nervosa. Você já tomou uma aspirina? Tome mais uma se está doendo tanto – ralhou suavemente.

Ele sorriu de leve, meio surpreso e sem jeito, e abriu o bolso lateral da pequena mochila que sempre carregava. Engoliu o medicamento, que nunca se esquecia de trazer durante as caçadas, e ringiu os dentes quando o som estridente do celular tocou do outro lado da bolsa. Atendeu, mas o som havia indicado apenas uma mensagem de texto.

Ele exalou o ar enquanto falava, deixando a frase quase incoerente: ― Cate de novo?... – Sydney ficou em silêncio, surpresa com a reação do amigo. De forma igualmente inesperada, ele leu baixinho o conteúdo da mensagem completa: ― "Ei, como está a busca pelo quadro? Eu posso ir até aí se vocês precisarem. Não esqueça de me ligar. Até" – Nigel quase remedava a voz durante a leitura. Ele acionou o modo silencioso do aparelho, guardou rapidamente o celular e virou o rosto para a janela, cruzando os braços.

A caçadora ainda estava impressionada de testemunhar o amigo tão dessatisfeito com o contato de Cate, uma das únicas pessoas com quem ele tinha, ou aparentemente tivera, um relacionamento sério. Espiou pelo retrovisor e viu que Christine parecia distraída, observando a paisagem deslumbrada com um dos guias de turismo nas mãos; preparou-se para perguntar por que Nigel estava tão irritado com a agente da Interpol, sua ex, mas o amigo murmurou ainda de face para a janela:

― Por que ela quer vir até aqui? O que se passa pela cabeça de Cate? Depois de tudo o que me fez, de tudo o que disse, ela pensa que vou recebê-la de braços abertos pra que possa me usar novamente? Pra que ela possa NOS usar? – Sydney ficou muda. Fora a primeira vez que ouvira Nigel falar sobre Cate Hemphill de maneira tão franca, e com tanta mágoa. Ele continuou, no mesmo tom: ― Cate só se importa com suas missões, e deixou isso bem claro da última vez. Não quero ter que vê-la de novo...

A professora pensava que seu colega e Cate haviam se entendido desde a última vez que se encontraram e ele arriscara tudo para auxiliá-la, aceitando agir encoberto em uma missão da agente; mas viu que estava enganada. E o inglês escondera bem seu desgosto durante todo esse tempo, ele nunca havia se negado a pedir informações à agente.

― Não precisamos dela, Nigel – declarou. Cate era um ótimo contato na Interpol, mas se isso afligia tanto seu parceiro, Sydney não iria mais recorrer a Hemphill para nada. O homem voltou os olhos da janela para a amiga que segurava o volante. Ela repetiu: ― Não precisamos de Cate. Se ela ligar, eu mesma lhe direi isso. Agora relaxe, a aspirina já vai fazer efeito – assegurou.

O professor levou alguns segundos antes de reagir, então seu rosto ficou inegavelmente mais animado: ― Tudo bem – voltou a espiar a paisagem de seu lado da rodovia, mas desta vez as reclamações cessaram: ― Obrigado, Syd – foi o sussurro, que a caçadora quase não conseguiu distinguir. A professora viu a olhadela que Christine estava lhe lançando pelo retrovisor, fez uma pequena careta para a doutora, sorrindo depois.

...

― Mais pessoas sorridentes e seminuas em um dia comum no Havaí, ai! Como a cabeça de alguém pode doer tanto só por uma garrafa de uísque?! – Danny cochichou, emburrado no banco do carona de seu próprio carro. Começou a massagear a cabeça. ― Esse ninja poderia ter usado um golpe secreto e me apagado ontem sem deixar essa ressaca dos infernos.

Havia começado de novo. Depois do aparente susto ao ver que estava na casa do amigo, a rabugem do loiro ao levantar do sofá naquela manhã estava atingindo níveis inigualáveis, e alternava entre períodos de mudez e rompantes momentâneos direcionados a tudo: ao barulho do mar, às roupas usadas, ao horário, ao cheiro da colônia de McGarrett, à maneira como Steven se aprontara tão rapidamente e nunca repetia as calças cargo; até da cor do céu o loiro reclamara, mas o tópico que sempre retornava era a frustração de não saber o que fizera depois de ter entornado aquele uísque na noite anterior (e também por que McGarrett vestia camisetas tão apertadas, _babe_ ): ― Isso é ridículo, a culpa não é de Steven, Rachel tem razão, a culpa de tudo é minha. Não é hora de afogar as mágoas na bebida e esquecer o que fiz na manhã seguinte. Eu sou um idiota. Você é um idiota, Danny! Eu preciso de mal-assadas. Será que a moça do café vai me dar desconto hoje?... – o murmurinho parou.

Steven Já havia desistido de tentar compreender as mudanças abruptas de humor do parceiro nos últimos minutos. Estava dirigindo o camaro e sequer se esforçou para comentar o resmungo que o loirinho fizera desta vez. McGarrett tentava ficar quieto nessa ocasião por dois motivos: primeiro, por que dizer que Danny estava eloquente naquela manhã seria eufemismo, quando o loiro começava a balbuciar consigo mesmo, o fazia de forma mais rápida que qualquer outra pessoa na face da Terra; segundo, por que quando o SEAL abria a boca para acompanhar qualquer um dos rápidos e anedóticos comentários, a neurastenia do detetive ficava ainda pior, e o moreno era acusado de estar tentando começar uma discussão, de não entender que o loiro queria ficar quieto em um pouco de "introspecção-pós-noitada" – mais uma palavra do vastíssimo vocabulário Williams.

O marinheiro suspirou levemente e fez a última curva que levava ao Five-0; estava disposto a evitar atiçar ainda mais o temperamento do parceiro, seus ouvidos de SEAL, treinados durante anos ao lado de canhões e metralhadoras, já estavam explodindo. Danny falando de forma incessante por minutos a fio poderia ser usado com sucesso como técnica de tortura pelos militares.

Estacionaram na frente da sede, e Steven desceu do veículo o mais rápido que conseguiu. Apressou o passo para chegar logo ao escritório e poder se trancar com uma xícara de expresso e a oportunidade de aproveitar o silêncio.

― Ok, estamos nos aproximando do escritório, hora de me concentrar no caso. Acho que posso fingir que está tudo bem, que não fiz nada terrível além de me intoxicar de forma vergonhosa na frente de Steven ontem... Por favor, Danny, não tenha feito como aquela vez no aniversário de Rachel, você não merece esse tipo de humilhação! – a voz baixinha do loiro, que caminhava rapidamente para alcançar o marinheiro na subida das escadas, sussurrou.

A policial havaiana deu bom-dia quando os dois cruzaram a porta de vidro, lado a lado. O SEAL respondeu o cumprimento de maneira prática, acenou para Chin, que estava na mesa computadorizada, e mirou a entrada do gabinete que lhe prometia o almejado alívio para seus ouvidos.

― Bom dia, Kono, Chin – Danny também ofereceu. O comandante pretendia seguir seu caminho, mas ouviu o comentário às suas costas. ― Os dois ainda parecem cansados. Vou buscar café, quer também, Steve? Aposto que sim, forte e sem açúcar, como um SEAL.

Certo, envolver os SEALs e esperar que Steven ignorasse era algo inexistente neste universo. O marinheiro girou sobre os calcanhares para ficar de frente para o loiro. Mas ao fazer isso passou os olhos rapidamente por sobre o ombro do parceiro, juntou as mãos: ― Eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer na minha sala, conversaremos depois que os meus ouvidos deixarem de zunirem – estabeleceu, dando as costas novamente para os três colegas. Enfurnou-se rapidamente no gabinete, parecia até estar fugindo.

Sydney, Nigel e Christine chegaram nessa hora, sendo recebidos pela expressão atônita dos membros do Five-0. Os recém-chegados ofereceram os cumprimentos da manhã de maneira incerta. A curadora avistou o moreno comandante pela parede envidraçada do gabinete, embora o SEAL tivesse tentado se esconder atrás da tela do computador: ― Detetive Williams, sabe se ele está usando o amuleto?

O loirinho espiou o colega que havia corrido para a sala: ― Eu não sei. Sinta-se à vontade – a loira assentiu e troteou até o escritório do marinheiro. Danny enfiou as mãos nos bolsos: ― Estou com dor de cabeça demais pra apartar aqueles dois, vou buscar café – saiu do escritório pela outra porta, com a expressão mais satisfeita.

Sydney resolveu apelar para o trabalho: ― E então, como está indo a busca pelo suspeito que o comandante viu no armazém? – os dois policiais, que balançavam as cabeças desistindo de tentar compreenderem seus colegas, pareceram gratos pela pergunta. Kono aproximou-se da mesa computadorizada, Sydney e Nigel fizeram o mesmo e ouviram a explicação de Chin:

― A busca pelo banco de dados está demorando, as características que Steve descreveu encaixam com dezenas de suspeitos – ampliou a lista com os nomes e as fotografias. ― Estamos esperando o chefe dar uma olhada, assim ele poderá reconhecer a pessoa correta.

Os arqueólogos se debruçaram sobre a tela, Nigel vestindo os óculos que retirara do bolso. Sydney apontou para um dos rostos da lista assim que passou os olhos sobre ela: ― É Sean!

― Sean James?! – o professor Bailey observou a fotografia, incrédulo. ― Aqui diz que ele permaneceu na ilha por alguns dias e foi embora nesta manhã – comentou. Sydney mordiscou o interior da boca considerando as possibilidades.

― Vocês conhecem essa pessoa? – Kono inquiriu, percebendo o olhar preocupado que o professor oferecia em direção à colega.

― Sim. É um caçador de relíquias rival. Ele trabalha para quem pagar mais – o acadêmico respondeu.

― Finalmente uma pista – Chin declarou com alívio. Trouxe mais informações sobre James para a tela. Silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto a equipe e os professores analisavam os dados.

― Oh, ela está com aquele olhar... – o inglês sussurrou. Sydney fingiu que não ouviu. Ele continuou, no mesmo tom baixo que usara no carro ao falar de Cate: ― Karen tem razão, os olhos dela brilham quando ela encontra... encrenca. Sean James é encrenca. E o que Syd vai fazer? Ela vai correr pra ele... – a aventureira lançou um olhar indignado para o colega, que aparentemente esquecera-se de medir seus comentários na frente de estranhos. O homem devolveu o olhar, só que de forma confusa.

Ela voltou a analisar a lista com os registros que envolviam as atividades de Sean desde sua chegada à ilha no dia anterior. ― Eu deveria saber que algo assim aconteceria. E o amuleto que ela está usando? Deveria funcionar pra afastar exatamente este tipo de gente. Só o que nos faltava nesta caçada era Sean James pra dificultar as coisas. Nunca sei se é bom ou ruim Sydney conhecer o mundo inteiro. Estou espantado que ela ainda não conhecesse o comandante e os outros, todos são incríveis, fortes, bonitos, os Adônis que ela normalmente...

― Nigel – a arqueóloga chiou, fitando o amigo com o canto do olho: ― pare.

O homem retomou aquela mesma expressão insegura, mas não falou nada. Ele conferiu timidamente ao seu redor e então deu um pequeno passo para trás, entrelaçando as mãos à sua frente. Sydney suspirou e retornou à sua análise. A ressaca de seu parceiro estava afetando seu julgamento do que ele poderia ou não comentar em voz alta, ao que parecia.

― Se bem que ele já deixou a ilha, talvez o amuleto esteja mesmo funcionando... – a arqueóloga ignorou o novo murmurinho do amigo às suas costas. ― Ou talvez não, talvez ela deixe a ilha e vá atrás dele...

― Nigel! – o inglês empertigou-se imediatamente. ― Por que não vai tomar um café e esperar a aspirina fazer efeito, conversaremos depois que eu terminar aqui – a arqueóloga determinou. O professor Bailey franziu o cenho, acompanhado de Kono e Chin; demorou uns segundos para articular algo e falou de forma tentativa: ― Ok... – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, espiou rapidamente os dois policiais e saiu.

...

Christine havia entrado no gabinete de McGarrett sem bater, e permaneceu de pé em frente à mesa do moreno, observando o homem sentado à poltrona por algum tempo antes de falar. ― Algo estranho ou diferente o aflige hoje, comandante? – perguntou com ternura, finalmente.

― Senhora Newell, como está vendo, eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora – mostrou a papelada sobre a escrivaninha.

― Tudo bem. Eu apenas preciso conferir se você está usando o amuleto.

― Temos coisas mais importantes do que o amuleto pra nos preocuparmos neste momento.

― Mas você o está usando, não está? – ela concluiu calmamente. Ele respirou de maneira profunda e pausada, e mostrou o embrulho que retirou do bolso da calça, um pouco contrariado. A curadora assentiu com um sorriso. ― Continue usando. O senhor é um homem competente e inteligente, tudo irá se resolucionar – deu uma piscadela. ― E como anda o seu parceiro?

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção dos dois: ― Steve, encontramos o suspeito – era Chin, escorado ao batente. O comandante guardou o amuleto de volta no bolso e levantou, abandonando a conversa. Os três encaminharam-se para a mesa computadorizada.

O rosto na tela era exatamente a pessoa que Steven vira no armazém. Sean James, pelo que os documentos demonstravam, havia visitado a ilha e voava naquele momento de volta ao continente.

― Ele não é o comprador do quadro – Sydney esclareceu. ― Sean é um caçador de relíquias, certamente foi contratado pelo comprador para assegurar a chegada da pintura até a ilha, ou para mediar a negociação. Não há registros sobre isso, mas, no passado, ele teve contato com Richard Waiton.

― Um dos maiores colecionadores da ilha – Kono continuou.

― O suspeito que iríamos interrogar ontem, se não tivéssemos ido até o armazém – Steven completou assentindo para a caçadora do outro lado da mesa, ela estava certa quanto ao suspeito. ― Conseguiram fazer a ligação entre Sean James e Richard Waiton? – os policiais negaram de maneira abatida. McGarrett descruzou os braços: ― O que faremos é ficar de olho em Waiton para o caso de ele cometer algum descuido até que a polícia de Los Angeles consiga deter Sean James no aeroporto e ele seja interrogado.

― Entendido – os policiais concordaram.

― Oh, sinto as coisas finalmente fluindo – Christine comentou, ao lado da professora.

Os ruídos no escritório aumentaram, e os cinco enxergaram Danny e Nigel passando pela porta da saída, com os braços recheados de pacotes de mal-assadas. ― Você já provou a de coco? Desde que tive que me mudar pra cá, é o que me faz sorrir além de Grace – o loiro comentava enquanto remexia em um dos embrulhos de _muffins_ e caminhava pelo corredor. ―... E de Steve, e dos outros – o comandante pôde ouvi-lo completar baixinho.

O inglês respondeu continuando o diálogo animadamente: ― Eu provei algumas no hotel. Acho que é seguro dizer que são melhores que a comida da minha avó!

― O que você acabou de dizer, meu caro, é a mais pura verdade.

Os dois, que pareciam estar se entendendo muito bem, aproximaram-se do computador onde os outros estavam. O SEAL sorriu pretensiosamente na direção do loiro e do professor: ― Foi bom trazerem comida. Temos uma tocaia.

...

Os dois arqueólogos haviam deixado a curadora no hotel e se disponibilizaram a ajudar com o rastreamento das atividades que pudessem ligar Richard Waiton aos roubos e desaparecimentos das obras de arte, inclusive a pintura, enquanto a equipe do Five-0 ocupava-se com a missão de vigiar a mansão dos Waiton. Christine decidira sair em um passeio para aproveitar as maravilhas do Havaí, mais uma vez acompanhada de John, e prometeu falar com os professores mais tarde, naquela noite. Sydney sentiu que ficaria sem quarto novamente, e no fundo duvidava se teria a coragem de entrar naquela suíte depois de imaginar tudo o que sua mentora tenha aprontado lá com seu namorado. A caçadora e seu colega arqueólogo permaneceram trabalhando na sede aguardando que a tocaia ou o interrogatório de Sean no continente resultassem em algo.

...

― Das treze pessoas que passaram pela calçada e espiaram pra dentro do carro, apenas cinco se arriscaram a olhar pra mim. Eu não sei o que Steven ainda faz na Marinha, se vendesse fotos pra GQ magazine ficaria milionário... Agora são quatorze... – o detetive Williams matracou com a voz baixinha do lado do carona. Já era passada a hora do almoço, e neste momento os dois primos chamaram pelo rádio informando que se retirariam da emboscada por alguns minutos para buscarem lanche para a equipe. ― Quinze, e este foi um homem. Até que era bonito.

O comandante, que estava atrás do volante, engasgou com o gole de refrigerante e virou-se para o colega, um dos cotovelos ainda apoiado na janela do carro.

― Você está bem? – o loiro perguntou. Steven assumiu que sim, e ajeitou-se novamente sobre o estofamento. De imediato, movimento chamou sua atenção aos portões da casa. O comandante visualizou com o binóculo um homem que carregava uma mala entrando na mansão. Jogou o equipamento no colo do loiro:

― Um dos traficantes que Kono e Chin identificaram acabou de entrar – falou ao mesmo tempo que descia do carro.

― Não acredito que ele vai invadir sem reforço mais uma vez.

Steven ignorou o comentário do parceiro, engatilhou a arma e avançou, passando as informações aos primos pelo rádio enquanto ele e o detetive seguiam rumo à entrada da casa dos Waiton. Passaram facilmente pelo portão, que não estava trancado, e entraram na mansão para realizarem o flagrante.

Não havia ninguém no vestíbulo; os dois policiais revistaram a sala com cuidado, e um vulto correu entrando em uma das portas que levava a uma biblioteca. McGarrett avançou, ordenando que a pessoa se rendesse, e viu o traficante que eles seguiram até ali. O homem levantou os braços sem pretensão de reagir, e o comandante indicou que Danny o algemasse; enquanto o loiro obedecia, Steven descobriu, jogada perto da varanda da sala, a mala que fora trazida pelo criminoso. Ao seguir revistando o caminho até lá, não encontrou ninguém, mas então ouviu seu colega:

― CUIDADO! STEVE!

Antes de distinguir o que lhe atingira, o marinheiro sentiu cair sobre suas costas tremendo peso que lhe tirou o ar e fez sua vista escurecer.


	5. Chapter 5

_"O quadro„_

_[um amor de outra vida]_

_Steven abriu os olhos. O balançar da carruagem não era tão adequado para dormir. As estradas até o monastério eram acidentadas, e mais ainda quando começavam a subir a colina, acabavam acordando-o dos sonhos de quando brincava pelos campos com seu amado amigo, quando este ainda não havia sido expulso por sua mãe e tornado-se frade. Steven espreguiçou-se alongando o pescoço e aprumando suas roupas, já estavam próximos, logo ele poderia vê-lo novamente; tentaria de certa forma abrandar a grande saudade que lhe arrancava a compostura e trazia-lhe pensamentos impróprios do que gostaria de fazer além de abraçar e farejar nos cabelos loiros a essência de seu amor de infância. Era errado sentir esse tipo de desejo por outro homem, totalmente proibido e punido com os castigos mais cruéis, até a morte. Mas tudo ficaria bem se Steven pudesse ao menos ver e segurar por alguns momentos entre seus braços aquela pessoa de quem sentia tanta falta._

_Duas visitas por ano eram tudo o que ele tinha, mas nada do que ele mais queria. Teria que aguardar mais tempo até que sua mãe se ocupasse com o neto que estava por vir, então poderia tirar o loiro daquele monastério, poderiam voltar a viver na mansão, poderiam ver-se todos os dias, verem-se à noite. Envolvido por tais pensamentos, o moreno desceu da carruagem com as forças renovadas quando chegaram ao seu destino. Ao ser anunciado, Steven foi recebido com a bênção do abade pelas generosas doações, e após descansar, ele finalmente pôde encontrar aquele quem procurava ao encerrar-se a missa._

_O loiro aproximou-se calmamente, o longo hábito que lhe cobria o corpo até os pés realçava o azul dos olhos no rosto tranquilo; o sorriso que lhe tomou a face tirou o fôlego de Steven. O moreno conteve a reação, embora não conseguisse conter a ânsia em seu peito, e puxou o amigo para um abraço. Demorou-se, apertando os olhos e o corpo do outro contra si. Antes que o soltasse para evitar as vistas reprovadoras dos outros frades, sussurrou em segredo ao seu ouvido: ― Eu mal sobrevivo aos dias de saudade. Como eu te amo... Danny..._

― Steve, acorde. Por favor... – Danny falou, sua voz soava próxima, muito perto. ― Está me deixando assustado, ok?... Você não quer que a Kono te veja assim, quer?... EI! VOCÊ! NEM PENSE EM SE MEXER DAÍ! Onde está a droga da ambulância?! – McGarrett sentia um estupor, e estava tão aconchegante que ele decidiu não abrir os olhos imediatamente. A mão de Danny roçou cuidadosamente por seus cabelos, e ele sabia que era o loiro, pois reconhecia até mesmo sua respiração. Era bom estarem assim, eles poderiam continuar o abraço. ― Oh! Obrigado! Obrigado... – o loiro voltou a sussurrar enquanto enlaçava o parceiro de volta. Segurou o rosto de McGarrett com uma das mãos, e o moreno não quis desperdiçar a visão de seu amado de tão de perto. Ao enxergar o amigo debruçado sobre si, vestindo uma camisa cinza e um colete à prova de balas, Steven desviou a atenção da expressão preocupada do outro e reconheceu os arredores como a sala de estar da mansão dos Waiton.

― O... o que aconteceu?

― A estante caiu em cima de você... – Williams fez com que o comandante levantasse a cabeça de seu colo e se sentasse. ― O outro traficante já estava na casa, foi ele quem a empurrou – ainda estudava o moreno enquanto lhe explicava. Steven soltou-se do parceiro, não por sentir-se incomodado com aquela posição, mas por que precisava estar apostos caso tal traficante voltasse a atacar. Seu colete estava intacto, a munição estava em seus bolsos, mas o coldre estava vazio. ― Ei, vá com calma, você está com um galo quase maior que a sua própria cabeça!

― Onde está a minha arma? – o SEAL moveu as pernas para postar-se de pé, mas Danny impediu.

― Não se preocupe, eu já prendi o meliante. Agora sente-se aí, a ambulância já está chegando – foi a deixa para o barulho de sirenes começar a martelar a mente do comandante. Danny levantou-se. O moreno checou se sentia algo mais que a latejante dor de cabeça que lhe afligiu, mas parecia estar bem. ― Perdi uns dez anos com esse susto... Steve nunca mais vai fazer uma batida policial sem esperar pelo reforço, nem que eu tenha que nocautear aquela cabeça dura de SEAL novamente! – o comandante preparou-se para retrucar logo ao começar a ouvir a reclamação do parceiro, mas paralisou ao ver que o loiro estava lhe encarando.

O que chocou o ex-fuzileiro foi suficiente para fazer com que o comandante esquecesse-se momentaneamente de tudo que os cercava: não era a apreensão no rosto do amigo, e sim o fato de que ele não estava movendo os lábios enquanto Steven ouvia claramente seus resmungos iguais aos daquela manhã. ― _O que aconteceu? Ele está fazendo uma careta estranha..._ – os comentários continuaram. Era a voz de Danny, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Eram as típicas reclamações do loiro, só que a boca do detetive não estava se mexendo de qualquer forma. McGarrett alisou o galo, que de fato era enorme. Talvez Danny estivesse praticando ventriloquismo, ou talvez o golpe na sua cabeça fosse mais sério do que ele imaginava. ― _Ele deve estar com muita dor. Essa gente não sabe que tem um policial ferido aqui? Onde está a droga da ambulância?!_ Você está bem, Steve?

O comandante viu que a última pergunta do detetive viera acompanhada também pela boca do loiro. Ficou em dúvida por um momento antes de responder: ― Estou... não sei... – isso fez Williams franzir o cenho e aproximar-se instantaneamente do amigo. Examinou a cabeça de Steven.

― _Ele parece desorientado... Eu juro que eu vou prender o idiota que ainda não chegou com a ambulância!_

McGarrett permanecia vidrado no rosto do colega, ouvindo as frases sem que o loiro as falasse. Será que ainda estava sonhando? ― Como você faz isso? – perguntou embasbacado.

― O quê? _Ele está pálido, parece confuso..._

― Isso! – Steven apontou para o rosto do amigo. O detetive pareceu ainda mais preocupado.

― Danny! Onde vocês estão? – o grito de Kono preencheu a sala, vindo do vestíbulo e cortando a conversa.

No intervalo de pouquíssimos segundos, Steven já estava rodeado por policiais e paramédicos. O moreno foi examinado com atenção extra, cobrada por Danny, que reclamou pela demora de todas as formas possíveis, uma minoria dita sem que o loiro precisasse usar a boca para falar. De forma estranha o suficiente para Steven, as outras pessoas não pareciam estar conscientes da comunicação incomum do loirinho falante. McGarrett era o único afetado.

Do outro lado da sala, Chin estavaao telefone. Ele convocava os dois arqueólogos, pois a revista pela casa em busca da obra de arte roubada iria começar. Então, além de confuso e dolorido, Steven viu-se em um dilema: ele poderia assumir para os médicos que suspeitava que a estante tivesse esmagando parte de seu cérebro fazendo-o ouvir coisas que não deveria, ser levado para o hospital e consequentemente perder a chance de participar da inspeção pela casa, abandonando a oportunidade de finalmente ter em suas mãos as evidências que poriam um fim àquele caso depois de tanto tempo gasto em missões frustradas; ou ele poderia enganar a enxaqueca com uma aspirina e deixar a visita ao médico para depois que tivesse Richard Waiton atrás das grades.

Como o exemplar marinheiro e líder do Five-0 que era, Steven não falhou em escolher bem as suas prioridades:

― Eu estou bem. Posso ir ao hospital checar este galo depois que terminarmos aqui – assegurou ao paramédico; ofereceu um sorrisinho para demonstrar que se sentia bem e levantou-se de onde estava.

Danny parou de falar com o policial com quem organizava o início da revista: ― O que pensa que está fazendo?!

― Vamos procurar o quadro. Os professores vão demorar a chegar?

― Não, meu amigo. ELES – Williams indicou Chin e os demais com o braço. ― Eles irão buscar pelo quadro, você e eu iremos agora mesmo para o hospital.

― Eu estou bem, Danny, só apaguei por um instante. Vamos participar da inspeção, e depois disso eu prometo entrar no carro e fazer quantos exames você quiser.

O que Danny disse a seguir, não usou a boca para falar: ― _Foi por bem mais de um instante, idiota..._ – o loiro encarava fixamente o comandante. ― _Você me assustou de verdade. Não sabe o quanto me preocupa?! Agora está aí, agindo como se fosse só um arranhão e me olhando desse jeito. Babe, por que você faz isso comigo? –_ o SEAL permaneceu como uma estátua ouvindo aquelas palavras. Elas eram mais do que delírios, era Danny dizendo aquilo, sussurrando-as de forma que ninguém além do moreno as pudesse ouvir.

Analisando-se rapidamente, e abandonando-se toda a lógica, era como se o que McGarrett estava escutando fossem os pensamentos de seu parceiro. Danny olhou rapidamente ao redor, mordendo o lábio inferior, e estabeleceu: ―Se os professores não chegarem nos próximos cinco minutos, você vai sentar esse seu traseiro teimoso naquele carro, e iremos para o hospital. Entendido? – aguardou a resposta.

Steven atinou a responder, concordando com a estipulação do parceiro.

― _E pare de me olhar assim, essa cara de cachorrinho que quebrou o vaso é pior que a de Grace_ – novamente o fenômeno soou aos ouvidos do marinheiro. Steven reconhecia aquela forma, era exatamente a mesma que o loiro usara naquela manhã. Danny falara naquele mesmo tom baixo, quase como um sussurro, porém nítido demais. Isso explicaria por que não conseguira ter uma conversa decente com o parceiro desde que o outro acordara. Mas se fosse isso, a causa não poderia ser o golpe da estante que acabara de levar. O marinheiro lembrou-se da pergunta da curadora Newell e inconscientemente pousou a mão sobre o bolso do lado direito da calça, onde estava o embrulho que a doutora lhe houvera confiado. Continuou pensativo, as pessoas ao seu redor ocupadas, e os minutos até os professores chegarem passaram sem que percebesse.

Sydney e Nigel entraram na casa dentro do prazo que o loirinho havia estipulado, e o comandante continuava tentando decifrar mais e mais das reclamações e exclamações que o parceiro discorria em "pensamento". Como ele percebera antes, ninguém além dele conseguia ouvir aquilo. Enquanto a polícia e os acadêmicos passaram a procurar por pistas e obras de arte suspeitas, o moreno tentou permanecer calmo. A professora Fox começou a vasculhar as paredes, em certo momento; Steven observou a mulher trabalhar em uma área perto da grande estante, idêntica àquela que quase lhe esmagara, e escutou um dos resmungos do amigo:

― _Hm, está bem o suficiente pra checar a professora enquanto ela se abaixa! Eu me preocupei à toa, como sempre_ – McGarrett girou o pescoço e deu de cara com o loirinho, que lhe observava de perto com uma expressão indecifrável. Quase cedeu à vontade de negar o comentário e dizer que não estava checando a mulher, e sim a fenda que ela examinava na parede, mas Danny completou o "pensamento": ― _A professora é imune ao seu charme,_ babe _, ela já é do inglês nanico_.

O moreno riu e virou o rosto, evitando o olhar curioso que despertara no loiro. "Nanico"? Danny não havia percebido que o inglês ainda era mais alto do que ele? O barulho de algum mecanismo sendo acionado chamou a atenção de todos para o que a professora estava fazendo: ali, ao lado da estante, uma passagem do tamanho de uma porta havia se aberto para uma sala oculta da casa.

Depois do susto, e de até achar graça do que se passava na mente do parceiro, Steven retomava a seriedade ao ver a passagem à sua frente. Só poderiam estar ali as peças roubadas. Danny assumiu a dianteira, seguido pelo comandante, Kono, Chin e os dois professores. O local era claro, um vasto cômodo branco de chão encerado, como o resto da casa. Mas havia dezenas de prateleiras espalhadas pelas paredes, cobertas com crucifixos.

Ao enxergar aquelas cruzes, McGarrett viu além do que estava ao seu redor:

_Ele olhou para o lado, vendo a lua pela janela daquela humilde alcova. Impaciência lhe tomava, e ele saiu do quarto. Caminhou pelos corredores em silêncio e alcançou a capela. Perto do altar, ajoelhada rezando, estava a pessoa que ele almejava ver. De costas, Danny pareceu ouvir seus passos, mas não mudou de posição._

_Steven aproximou-se devagar e aguardou que o outro terminasse o rosário. Depois de fazer o sinal da cruz, o frade finalmente virou-se para cumprimentar o amigo. O moreno também realizou o movimento ritual, e Danny sorriu-lhe de leve: ― Me encontrou._

_― Você não voltou para seu quarto, e imaginei que estivesse aqui._

_O frade moveu o rosto, admirando a imagem crucificada sobre o altar: ― Nem que eu rezasse a noite inteira me redimiria de meus pecados – o moreno, claramente incomodado com o comentário, não disse nada. Danny aguardou um instante e murmurou: ― E você? Desde quando reza?_

_― Achei por bem agradecer, já que estou aqui. Eu poderei receber de volta uma pessoa que teve de ir embora contra a minha vontade – o loiro tentou conter a surpresa ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Steven continuou: ― Na próxima visita, a família estará agradecendo pela chegada do herdeiro. E eu te levarei para a mansão. O seu lugar não é aqui, Danny, é em casa, comigo._

_A incerteza na expressão do frade ficou ainda mais evidente: ― M-mas..._

_― Quatro meses. Tenho fé que será um menino, Danny. Não terei mais que me preocupar com Catherine ou com minha mãe. Vamos poder viver juntos, como deveria ser desde o princípio – o frade abaixou a cabeça e apertou os olhos com força. O moreno pôs sua mão sobre os dedos do outro, que apertavam as contas do rosário; alisou a pele quente sem a qual não poderia viver: ― Eu sonho com você – sussurrou. Espalmou sua mão contra a do outro: ― Eu sonho com o dia em que o terei somente para mim. E eu serei apenas seu – enroscou seus dedos também no rosário. ― Nós merecemos isso, merecemos ficar juntos. Você merece ser feliz, Danny – o loiro contorceu o rosto. ― Não é culpa sua, não é culpa de ninguém. Não pode ser errado sentirmos isso um pelo outro – disse ao ouvido do homem menor._

_Danny abriu os olhos já marejados e apertou de volta a mão do outro. Fitaram-se, o amor dos dois gravado ali, naquela nuance abrasada e vibrante como as velas que chamuscavam do altar. Nada os impedia, ninguém os vigiava, e Steven levou seu amado pela mão até o confessionário._

_Ali, privados da luz ou do espaço que desejavam, Steven envolveu o loiro em seus braços, e ambos entregaram seus corações. Beijaram-se, foram vencidos pela luxúria e uniram seus corpos buscando satisfação. Os dois amantes, envoltos um no outro, juraram seu amor desejando jamais se separarem. Mas o tempo foi traiçoeiro mais uma vez, trazendo o sol sem demora e sem aviso, e o sorriso abandonou o rosto do moreno quando, ainda entre carícias, a voz de uma pessoa estranha ecoou pela capela..._

Kono tocou levemente o ombro direito do comandante: ― Está bem, chefe?

O moreno piscou várias vezes e esfregou o rosto de forma rápida. As paredes brancas repletas de crucifixos mostraram que ele havia tido uma breve alucinação; ainda estavam entrando na sala oculta da casa dos Waiton. Viu a silhueta de Danny avante, empunhando a arma. O Danny que enxergava era seu parceiro detetive, mas o comandante não conseguiu ignorar a imagem que tivera há alguns segundos de como era o corpo do outro, o calor de seus lábios, a forma como o hábito caía ao chão expondo sua pele ardente...

― Levante as mãos! – Williams determinou, apontando a pistola para alguém. A voz do detetive, séria e não rouca de desejo, fez com que uma nota de angústia subisse até a garganta do marinheiro, dizendo-lhe que o final das lembranças não era tão doce, embora ele não conseguisse distinguir exatamente o que acontecera depois de terem sido flagrados no confessionário. ― Não está ouvindo? Eu disse pra levantar as mãos! – Danny voltou a ordenar, e assim o autocontrole militar do moreno assumiu novamente. Steven repreendeu-se, obrigando os devaneios sobre seu amigo a se aquietarem no fundo de sua mente enquanto retomava sua postura profissional, o que era perturbador, pois as sensações foram tão reais e tão... boas.

― Tudo bem – respondeu a mulher que permanecia sob a mira do detetive no centro da sala, era uma socialite bem vestida e apessoada. A mulher fitava os intrusos com indiferença. Steven a reconheceu pelas fotografias nos arquivos da investigação: era a senhora Waiton. Ela segurava um dos crucifixos de ouro, e na parede que ficava às suas costas, estava exposta uma pintura com a imagem de duas pessoas abraçadas, com olhos fechados, indiscernível o gênero de cada uma. Aquele era o quadro roubado.

Antes de Danny repetir a ordem de rendição, a senhora Waiton devolveu o crucifixo que segurava a uma das prateleiras: ― Este quadro é mesmo especial. Acabei de encontrar o que eu procurava – sorriu afastando-se da peça e estendeu os braços, oferecendo os pulsos para ser algemada. Danny avançou para fazer isso, e, com interesse, ela mirou o detetive realizar a tarefa; então deu uma piscadinha para McGarrett que estava logo atrás.

Quando o loiro guiou a madame para sair da sala, ela estacou diante dos professores. Estudou cuidadosamente Sydney e Nigel. O professor Bailey viu os pulsos algemados da mulher e apertou os punhos. A madame fechou o rosto, então voltou a caminhar: ― Mais sorte do que eu imaginava... – mussitou sendo levada para a viatura.

McGarrett achou adequado ignorar seus delírios e liderar os questionamentos da suspeita antes de ir ao hospital. Então fugiu. O comandante pegou carona em uma das viaturas para que Danny ainda não o levasse para visitar o médico, como ele houvera prometido que faria. O SEAL pretendia cumprir a promessa, mas algo lhe dava a impressão que deveria ser ele a pessoa a confrontar Waiton no interrogatório, e viajar sozinho com o parceiro depois das visões que acabara de ter não seria emocionalmente (ou fisicamente) saudável, nesse momento. Depois de se acalmar e resolver isso, ele teria tempo para ir ao hospital e tomar algum analgésico potente que acabaria com a dor de cabeça e também com as alucinações sobre o loirinho que aparentemente se encaixava com perfeição em seu abraço.

...

A mulher fora levada para a sede do Five-0, e as obras de arte empacotadas para servirem de evidência. Incrivelmente, Waiton não chamou nenhum advogado, e ao ser questionada sobre o paradeiro do marido informou que ele estava realizando negócios em uma das outras ilhas. Alguns minutos após o início do interrogatório, o loiro entrou na sala azul.

Steven percebeu a rápida mirada zangada que recebera do loiro, mas não afastou sua atenção da mulher, decidido a se concentrar no interrogatório em vez de no que o olhar do outro lhe causava. Waiton, sentada no centro da sala, ainda parecia não dar a menor importância ao fato de ter sido detida. Ela parecia satisfeita estudando o moreno e o detetive.

O comandante inquiriu, continuando o interrogatório: ― E então? Quem mais está envolvido nos roubos?

― Não vai me agradecer, Steven J. McGarrett?

O homem franziu o cenho ao ouvir seu nome completo: ― Você me conhece?

― O que você possui hoje foi devido à minha ajuda. Deveria estar grato por alguém como eu ter atendido ao seu pedido – ela retrucou ofendida. Danny abriu a boca em admiração, e apontou para a cabeça indicando que algum parafuso deveria estar solto quando seu colega o observou rapidamente. ― Não se faça de desentendido, Daniel Williams, você também faz parte do pedido – ela continuou. Vaidosamente afastou os longos cabelos castanhos do ombro e cruzou as pernas de maneira soberba demais para quem estava algemada.

O comandante e o detetive suspiraram. ―... Pedido? – Danny questionou enquanto seu colega esfregava o rosto, sem paciência.

― Sim, para que pudessem ficar juntos. Eu reforcei a ligação entre vocês para que se reencontrassem nesta terra. Foi o desejo de Steven. Estão felizes? Agradeçam a mim.

McGarrett estava perplexo. Danny pigarreou: ― Reencontrar? Juntos?

― É. Reencarnação. Como amantes, almas gêmeas – os dois ouviram a explicação e permaneceram estáticos. ― Ora, por que estão me encarando assim? Foram vocês quem fizeram o pedido. Bem, pra dizer a verdade, foi ele – Waiton apontou para Steven.

O comandante se defendeu ao ver o detetive arregalar os olhos na sua direção: ― Ei! Eu não fiz pedido algum!

― É claro que fez, não lembra? O pequeno amuleto que está em seu bolso não foi suficiente? Não se preocupe, agora que estão com o quadro, você vai lembrar, com certeza – ela sequer deixou o moreno protestar: ― Ele me pediu ajuda quando vocês dois foram condenados por sodomia – explicou fitando o loiro nos olhos. ― Mas já era tarde, não puderam ser salvos. Então eu providenciei para que o pedido se estendesse para além daquela... existência.

― Qual existência? – o loiro questionou, intrigado.

― A sua vida passada. Você era um frade, e ele era um lorde abastado, seu amigo de infância. Mas a amizade não foi suficiente entre os dois, a saudade era forte demais para quem tinha apenas duas visitas por ano. Um dos cardeais flagrou seu ato de amor no confessionário do monastério, e os dois foram condenados na inquisição.

Assombro tomou Steven com as palavras da mulher, eram exatamente os sonhos e alucinações que ele estava tendo, como ela poderia saber de tudo aquilo?

A senhora Waiton então encontrou os olhos do SEAL; sorriu maliciosamente, uma aura misteriosa a envolvendo naquele instante: ― Eu também fui condenada naquela noite, por heresia. Você me implorou para salvar o seu amante, para que protegesse os dois. Mas se eu tivesse esse tipo de proteção, não teria sido pega, não acha? Antes de queimar ao lado de meu marido, eu concedi o seu desejo, reforçando a ligação entre vocês. As almas não padecem, sabe? Eu mantive a minha intacta em um objeto, e com a cruz de ouro que usaram durante aquele julgamento poderei trazer de volta meu amado Thomas, condenado injustamente. Almas gêmeas nem sempre se encontram, comandante, no meu caso, eu precisei do quadro para localizar o crucifixo correto, estava perdendo tempo demais com todas as peças erradas, trazer uma alma de volta é um pouco mais complicado do que parece – o marinheiro podia sentir algo extraordinário oculto naquela mirada, sem conseguir desviar dos olhos da mulher, que continuou: ― A pintura também lhe foi útil, não foi? Abriu-lhe os olhos, e agora você pode ver quem sempre esteve em seu coração. Não pode mais negar, agora você SABE.

Ela terminou de falar, e Steven arremessou-se imediatamente para fora da sala, tonto, aflito, o estômago se contorcendo, o que acabara de ouvir pulsando em seus ouvidos. Era como se tivesse novamente batido a cabeça. Passaram diante de seus olhos todos os acontecimentos que vira em seus sonhos, todas aquelas sensações e imagens, até que sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro direito:

― Você está bem? – era Danny, o rosto preocupado. Seus olhos azuis refletiam tão bem o que o moreno vira naquele monastério. O comandante piscou algumas vezes e afastou-se, tentando resgatar sua mente daquele devaneio, tentando diferenciar a realidade das emoções. Era verdade tudo o que viu? Ele e Danny realmente haviam se encontrado em outra época e... se apaixonado?

 


	6. Chapter 6

_"O Crucifixo„_

_[receptáculos perfeitos]_

Steven estava pálido, ainda parecendo desnorteado após ter abandonado a sala de interrogatório com pressa. O loiro deixou a prisioneira e seguiu o parceiro sem demora, para verificar se estava bem.

― Eu... – o SEAL ainda trabalhava em recompor-se. Espiou de canto o loirinho ao seu lado. ― Eu estou bem – tentou esconder a tremedeira de suas mãos e melhorou a postura.

Por fora, Danny estava sério, mas Steven ouvia sua mente fervilhar: ― _Está mentindo. Esse ninja orgulhoso sempre mente quando há algo de errado, tenho certeza que aprendem isso no exército! A culpa é minha, era pra ele estar no hospital. SEAL TEIMOSO!_

McGarrett conteve-se para não interromper diretamente o outro: ― Vamos, precisamos continuar o interrogatório – se ele se esforçasse, conseguiria deixar de lado as revelações fantásticas que acabara de ter, se ele se concentrasse no trabalho, conseguiria parar de enxergar seu parceiro da forma como vira nas visões.

― Não mesmo, Chin e Kono farão isso. Você vai pro hospital comigo! Tem que ser examinado em vez de perder tempo com aquela maluca! – determinou. ― _Que baboseira era aquela de pedido? Foi por isso que ela não chamou o advogado ainda, está tentando simular alguma doença mental pra se livrar da cadeia. Já me confundiram com muita coisa, até de marido gay, mas esta é a primeira vez que me chamam de frade sodomita..._

Steven desviou o olhar ao confirmar que o amigo não estava acreditando nas declarações da senhora Waiton; se é que aquela pessoa era mesmo a madame. Esfregou os cabelos e balançou a cabeça: depois de acreditar que era capaz de ouvir os pensamentos de seu parceiro, estava disposto a aceitar que tiveram um romance secreto em outra vida, e que a senhora Waiton na verdade estava agindo sob a influência da alma de uma bruxa da Idade Média?! Era mais do que ridículo, Danny certamente teria uma palavra adequada para esse tipo de absurdo.

Será que Danny também teria uma palavra para definir a sensação que começava a tomar o marinheiro por ver o rosto do parceiro a centímetros de distância do seu? E a mão, que ainda permanecia firme apertando seu ombro; eles sempre invadiam assim o espaço um do outro? O ângulo facilitava que o moreno observasse cada detalhe do loiro, e agora Steven sabia exatamente como seria a textura daquela pele, especialmente o trecho exposto entre o pescoço e o peito do detetive, da maciez de seus cabelos, de como Danny ficaria arrepiado se ele beijasse o ponto atrás da orelha...

― Pessoal, o advogado chegou.

Steven eriçou-se e quase deu meia-volta ao ver Kono se aproximando. O que estava acontecendo com seu corpo?! Por acaso era algum adolescente? E se os dois colegas percebessem a reação que estava começando a ter? Precisava se lembrar de seu treinamento e se acalmar, o amigo ficaria ofendido se descobrisse os impulsos eróticos que acabara de ter.

― E então, ela confessou? – a morena continuou.

― Pode-se dizer que muita coisa foi dita – Danny respondeu com franqueza. Steven intrometeu-se:

― Ela falou coisas sem sentido, vamos continuar o interrogatório com ou sem o advogado. Antes disso, eu só preciso lavar o rosto e respirar um pouco – escapuliu para o corredor adiante, com pressa. A morena assentiu, e o loiro apenas fitou-o apressado em direção ao banheiro daquele andar.

― _Ele pensa que vai fugir de novo? Vamos para o hospital nem que eu tenha que invadir aquele banheiro!_

...

Na sala central da sede, Sydney e Nigel terminavam de catalogar as obras de arte apreendidas na mansão. Sobre o longo balcão disposto perto da mesa computadorizada, havia muito mais peças do que eles ou os policiais esperavam. Até mesmo o pequeno medalhão do colar que a senhora Waiton usava antes de ter sido revistada era uma joia que havia desaparecido há anos do museu de Londres. A peça de metal, em especial, chamou a atenção de Sydney, mas foi logo devolvida ao acervo quando palmas soaram da porta do escritório. Era Christine.

O rosto da curadora brilhava ao estudar rapidamente o balcão, sobre o qual também pousava a "sua" pintura: ― Eu sabia que vocês conseguiriam! – aproximou-se e apertou a mão de Chin, que digitava algo na mesa. ― Vocês são ótimos! São maravilhosos! Obrigada! – chegou-se até os professores e abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo: ― E vocês são os meus arqueólogos preferidos! – riu e afastou-se, passando a mão sobre o rosto de cada um.

Os dois sorriram de volta: ― Obrigada, Chris. Mas foi o Five-0 quem fez a maior parte do trabalho – a caçadora respondeu.

― Sem desculpas! Cumpra o que me prometeu e vá para o carro! – Danny exclamou, vindo do corredor interno do prédio. Ao seu lado, caminhava o comandante McGarrett, que obedecia embora contrariado, seu rosto mantinha uma expressão constipada.

― Meu deus! O que houve com a sua cabeça?! – a doutora Newell apontou para a faixa de gaze que protegia o galo na nuca do SEAL.

― Não foi nada...

― Ele quis dizer que uma estante de duzentos quilos caiu sobre sua cabeça e ele desmaiou por vários minutos, o que foi, sim, muito sério – Danny cortou a resposta do parceiro. ― Agora vamos para o hospital, lá você poderá lavar o rosto ou o que seja, não vou te perder de vista até que estejamos diante de um médico – voltou a ordenar, e os dois retomaram a marcha em direção à outra porta. O moreno apertou os lábios e não encarou o detetive no rosto em nenhum momento, e isso não escapou ao olhar da curadora.

― Comandante – a loira chamou. O marinheiro virou-se para ela, devagar, meio de lado. Christine levou um instante sem dizer nada, fixando o olhar na direção da calça cargo. O moreno mudou o ar desconfiado para um de quase-pânico; da forma mais discreta que conseguiu, esticou as mãos à frente da virilha encolhendo-se um pouco, tentando esconder o que estivesse à mostra ali. Se o fato de Danny ter invadido o banheiro há pouco e lhe dando um susto não o fizera acalmar sua libido, o que estava passando agora realizaria a tarefa. ― Estou feliz que o amuleto lhe tenha sido útil – ela disse, sorrindo.

McGarrett acalmou-se instantaneamente, confirmando que era o bolso direito da calça, onde ele guardava o embrulho, o lugar que a mulher encarava. Movimentou as mãos para aquela direção, tentando não demonstrar alívio exagerado. ― O que essas lascas realmente fazem?

― Isso depende. Quanto maior a ligação entre você e a pessoa de quem está próximo, mais fortes os efeitos. Mas, basicamente, as lascas lhe mostram a felicidade – foi a resposta. Steven ficou quieto. Dito isso, Danny concordou com a cabeça e puxou o moreno pelo braço, levando-o de uma vez por todas até a porta. ― Obrigada por resgatarem meu quadro, comandante McGarrett, detetive Williams – a curadora cumprimentou alegremente antes que eles fechassem a passagem. Christine usou este momento para também deixar a sede do Five-0 e seguir curtindo a paisagem da ilha com muito mais disposição e tranquilidade após reaver sua pintura. Despediu-se e saiu prometendo que prepararia um agradecimento especial a todos.

Kono entrou na sala, informando que o advogado da senhora Waiton estava levando a cliente. No corredor, dita madame passou em direção à saída, calmamente ao lado do advogado. Ela não tentou esconder enquanto encarava abertamente os dois professores, até sair pela porta. Foram embora.

― Essa mulher me causa arrepios – Nigel comentou.

― Por enquanto, não há o que ser feito para impedi-los. Só nos resta seguir trabalhando no inquérito – a policial comentou. Seu primo concordou, e os dois professores voltaram à tarefa que estavam realizando.

Quando terminaram a catalogação, já havia anoitecido. Ao se despedirem, os quatro pareciam mais animados e estavam ansiosos para aproveitarem a primeira folga depois da longa e frustrante investigação. Chin correu para sua casa, onde a esposa o esperava. Kono, após algumas ligações, estava sorridente ao embarcar no carro. Sydney e Nigel respiraram com alívio pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ao arquipélago, e a mulher dirigiu até um dos clubes que conhecia para que os dois pudessem comer e beber o que só poderia ser encontrado naquela ilha.

...

― Ela disse que eu era educado demais, você acredita nisso? Como alguém consegue ser educado demais?! – Nigel reclamou segurando seu _drink_ azul já pela metade. A professora Fox, que estava à sua frente, sentada a uma das pequenas mesas redondas do barulhento e animado local, balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto terminava com o resto de sua bebida espumante depois do jantar:

― Talvez ela só quisesse um pouco mais de naturalidade. Você pode ser um pouco... antiquado, às vezes.

― Antiquado?!

― É, Nigel. Desde que começamos a trabalhar juntos, quantas vezes você levou alguém pra cama sem ficar o resto da semana ligando, mandando flores e mensagens ao menos três vezes por dia?

O inglês abriu a boca para contestar, mas bufou, olhando para o lado, e bebeu mais um gole. ― Você se surpreenderia... – falou baixinho.

― O que disse?

― Eu não consigo entender. Quem não gosta de ser paparicado e respeitado?!

― Você tem razão. Mas nem sempre se quer algo sério, tenho certeza de que elas gostaram da atenção, só que talvez não estivessem interessadas em comprometimento desde o princípio.

O inglês ficou em silêncio e observou o gelo que restava no copo ainda entre os dedos, a morena podendo distinguir perfeitamente o entusiasmo desaparecendo de sua face.

_― Mas eu não consigo ser feliz sozinho..._ – ele sussurrou, a voz desprovida de qualquer ânimo.

Isso fez Sydney imediatamente ignorar toda a zoeira que preenchia o local. Ela não havia compreendido como conseguira ouvir a voz do homem à sua frente enquanto ele falava tão baixo, e mais ainda: como ela podia ouvi-lo murmurar se ele sequer movera os lábios?

― _Talvez seja o meu destino me interessar por mulheres como Syd, que nunca me levarão a sério... –_ a voz dele enunciou novamente num tom baixo e ao mesmo tempo límpido aos ouvidos da professora. _― Syd está certa. O problema sou eu. Talvez meus padrões estejam altos demais..._

Atônita, a morena constatava o rosto do outro inerte enquanto "falava". O inglês percebeu o olhar da amiga e sorriu fracamente, vendo que estava sendo observado. Sydney estudou atentamente o fundo de seu copo, verificando também o odor da bebida, procurando por qualquer indício da droga que deveria estar fazendo-a ouvir coisas. Mas não havia mais nada no recipiente. ― Talvez eu tenha bebido demais... – concluiu em voz alta.

― Eu não. Preciso de mais uma bebida – o homem disse, desta vez usando claramente a boca, e Sydney sentiu um pouco de alívio. Abandonou a taça e apresso-se em pedir água e escolher no cardápio uma sobremesa com bastante açúcar.

Enquanto os dois aguardavam o garçom trazer os pedidos, o professor escorou-se mais contra o encosto da cadeira. Sydney notou que uma loira sentada ao bar empenhava-se em lançar olhares na direção de Bailey, mas o homem não parecia notar; ou havia deliberadamente virado as costas para a pretendente. _― É demais querer que alguém me aceite e me entenda como Sydney, já tenho muita sorte de eu e ela estarmos juntos até hoje..._ – começou novamente, e a professora esfregou os olhos para verificar se não estava delirando. ― _Ao menos eu não estarei tão sozinho enquanto puder ficar ao lado dela –_ a arqueóloga cobriu os ouvidos algumas vezes, e continuava ouvindo o amigo falar aquelas palavras independentemente de seus lábios se moverem: _― Gostaria de poder continuar sempre assim, seria tão bom se isso nunca mudasse_ – os olhares dos dois se encontraram, e o inglês franziu levemente o cenho: ― _O que eu estou pensando? Isso é patético! Syd não merece isso, ela deve encontrar alguém, e deve ser feliz. Eventualmente, um de seus encontros vai se tornar algo mais, e ela vai se casar e formar sua família. E será meu dever ficar feliz por ela –_ elesuspirou e deixou-se esparramar ainda mais desajeitadamente sobre a cadeira.

A historiadora encarava o colega, de queixo caído: ― Nigel, é você quem está falando isso tudo?

O homem levantou uma das sobrancelhas para fitar a professora: ― Eu não falei nada... – a mulher aguardou alguns segundos. ― _Ela realmente bebeu demais? Isso é raro._

― Agora! Você fez de novo!

― Eu não fiz nada!

― Você fez, você sussurrou: "ela bebeu demais, isso é raro".

Os dois se entreolharam: ― _F... foi isso o que eu pensei.._.

― Aí! – ela apontou para ele. ― É como se fosse um murmúrio, eu escuto com clareza, mas o tom é diferente, quase chega a ter um eco – o professor permaneceu apático. Ela se deu conta: ― Espere! Eu já escutei você falar assim antes, quando começou a reclamar sobre Sean nesta manhã, e eu mandei que parasse.

― Sean?! _Por que tudo tem que levar a ele?_

― "Por que tudo tem que levar a ele?" – ela repetiu, e o homem arregalou os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes e deu uma risadinha incrédula:

― Certo, como é que você faz isso?

A arqueóloga ajeitou-se mais próxima da mesa: ― Vamos nos certificar – disse seriamente. ― Nigel, você viu a mulher no balcão?

― _A loira de vestido escuro?_ – ele começou a girar o pescoço naquela direção: ― Acho que...

― Sim. A loira de vestido escuro – Sydney constatou antes que ele concluísse. Voltaram a fitar-se desconfiadamente. ― Muito bem. Ou eu estou maluca, ou de alguma forma consigo ouvir trechos do que se passa pela sua cabeça.

― _Ela... não pode estar falando sério..._

― Estou falando sério, sim. Posso escutar sua voz sussurrando dessa maneira, e se não é você quem está fazendo isso, qual a outra explicação?

Ele olhou rapidamente para os lados, como se quisesse se certificar de que ninguém os estava escutando: ― Syd, o que está me dizendo é impossível.

― Impossível ou não, está acontecendo agora.

Ele observou o rosto da mulher, que não parecia estar brincando: ― Então você escuta... o que eu penso?

Ela concordou levemente: ― Acho que as frases mais nítidas.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda com os olhos apertados: ― Mas... como? Por quê?! – nenhum dos dois tinha a resposta. O garçom trouxe a sobremesa e a bebida que Nigel havia pedido, e o inglês entornou o copo; esfregou o rosto algumas vezes. ― Espere! Desde quando consegue fazer isso?

― Deixe-me ver. Quando foi a última vez que você cochichou alguma coisa estranha?... – o homem enrubesceu com o comentário, e ela bebeu a água e levou mais alguns segundos pensando. ― Acho que foi... Durante essa manhã, enquanto íamos pra sede da polícia. Você ficou reclamando sobre não querer ver Cate.

A expressão do professor tornou-se apreensiva, e ele desviou o olhar, um pouco sem jeito.

― Não se preocupe, Nigel, não há nada absurdo na sua mente. E não parece que acontece sempre, embora esteja mais forte agora.

― Ah, que bom, porque eu odiaria estar "cochichando coisas estranhas" o tempo todo! – ele debruçou-se na mesa, apoiando os cotovelos sobre ela, e segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos: ― _E agora? E se eu pensar alguma coisa inadequada? Ou ridícula? Ou inadequada E ridícula?! Talvez se eu pensar em estoniano... Syd sabe estoniano? Mida kuradit!_

Ela riu. O homem fez uma careta constipada, sabendo que a graça era sobre o que ele havia acabado de pensar, e alcançou o copo para beber o resto do _drink_.

― Precisamos descobrir o que está causando isso e tentar reverter – ela disse.

― Você já deve saber disso, mas eu estou sem ideias – ele resmungou. ― E por que eu não posso ouvir os seus pensamentos também? Isso é injusto!

Enquanto o amigo fazia uma cara emburrada, a morena segurou o pingente do colar, pensativa.

...

No hospital, ao contrário do que esperava, Steven descobriu que não havia nada de errado além do galo em sua cabeça. Por insistência do loiro, e também por secretamente duvidar de sua sanidade depois de tudo o que testemunhara naquele dia, o marinheiro concordou em permanecer a noite ali, só para garantir.

A falta de protestos do moreno, por si só, já era estranha para o detetive, então o loirinho dedicou-se a prestar atenção extra nos atos do parceiro aconchegado sobre a maca. Não estava sendo nada fácil para McGarrett ser escrutinizado o tempo todo. Aqueles olhos azuis faziam com que o marinheiro relembrasse detalhadamente os sonhos que tivera com o Danny que era frade, e isso deixava o moreno alerta e encabulado, algo que nunca lhe acontecera perto do loirinho antes. Steven preferiria ficar sozinho para tentar esquecer as visões sobrenaturais que tivera, tentar acalmar seus nervos e seu corpo, mas Williams insistia que não tinha mais nada para fazer, já que estava sozinho na ilha, e que lhe restava apenas ficar ali de olho em seu amigo.

O marinheiro cruzou os braços, o lençol do hospital cobrindo suas pernas até a cintura, o embrulho com as lascas sobre o pequeno balcão ao lado da cama. Seu parceiro permanecia sentado em uma cadeira à sua esquerda, com as pernas cruzadas. Como se não fosse suficiente penitência ter que suportar o loiro lhe encarando sem parar, McGarrett ainda ouvia comentários que não o ajudavam a relaxar:

_― Não acredito que Steven esteja totalmente bem. Ele está agindo de forma estranha, não me encara direito, e fica corado quando olha pra mim... Ele está corado agora... Averteu o olhar..._ – Danny suspirou de leve. _― Pelo menos ele aceitou ficar em observação... se bem que isso talvez seja mais uma prova de que ele realmente não está em seu estado normal, Steve nunca concordaria em ficar voluntariamente em um quarto de hospital, tão quieto assim sobre a maca... não está sequer discutindo sobre a super-habilidade regenerativa dos SEALS..._

E o suplício de Steven completava-se com o fato de que ele estava conectado a um monitor cardíaco. O moreno estava usando toda sua determinação em não permitir que o aparelho acusasse uma taquicardia cada vez que espiava o rosto do amigo e as imagens da noite no confessionário lhe tomavam. O loiro espreguiçou-se, estufando o peito, e uma visão como aquela era o que o SEAL menos precisava naquele momento: ― Eu quero chá verde! – quase gritou, tentando abafar o barulho do monitor que havia acelerado, e também ajeitando o lençol sobre sua cintura. ― Não fique aí parado, eu não posso sair daqui, então você vai até lá buscar!

O companheiro obedeceu sem contestar, e Steven respirou de alívio.

...

O celular de Sydney tocou enquanto ainda discutiam, no bar, sobre ela ter adquirido o poder de supostamente ler a mente do amigo. Antes de atender, ela verificou que era Grey chamando. Bateu a mão na testa: ― Droga! Eu esqueci que marquei de encontrar Grey depois do jantar – apanhou a bolsa, e Nigel apavorou-se:

― O quê?! Não pode sair assim! Esqueceu o que está acontecendo aqui?

― Ele está me esperando na saída do clube, Nigel, é um pouco tarde pra desmarcar!

― Um fenômeno inexplicável e possivelmente sobrenatural está acontecendo aqui, e você só está preocupada em não dar o bolo em Grey?! Você já o dispensou antes por muito menos!

A mulher ficou de pé, guardando o celular. ― Mas não hoje. Nige, o que está acontecendo deve ser efeito do álcool, você também bebeu um pouco a mais – afastou-se da mesa, passando pelo lado do amigo: ― Amanhã, quando estivermos sóbrios e mais calmos vamos pensar melhor nisso. Existe uma explicação, com certeza. É só "seguir a correnteza". Agora eu tenho que ir! Cuide-se! Nos veremos amanhã! – e ela desviou das outras pessoas, cortando caminho entre os lugares até a saída.

― Vai ficar tudo bem? Ah, claro, porque não é a SUA mente que está exposta! – o outro reclamou sozinho. Sem querer, cruzou os olhos com a loira sentada ao balcão, e virou-se rapidamente. Recostou a nuca no estofado macio onde estava sentado, e bufou com irritação. Por que Sydney sempre descartava a precaução em horas assim? Movimento à sua frente mostrou que alguém ocupava o lugar que a caçadora havia deixado. O inglês ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, e deparou-se com a loira do bar sentada à mesa.

― Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade – ela sorriu, depositando a bolsa em seu colo. Nigel apertou os lábios e espiou na direção da porta.

...

Do lado de fora do clube, Sydney preparava-se para atravessar a rua, com Grey ao seu lado. Quando alcançaram o carro, a arqueóloga foi abordada: ― Professora Fox! – a morena olhou para trás, reconhecendo a mulher que estava desembarcando do outro veículo estacionado ali.

― Senhora Waiton?

― Podemos conversar um instante? – a morena pretendia negar, mas a outra mulher começou, mesmo assim: ― Apenas uma pergunta: você viu o colar que eu estava usando durante esta tarde? Acontece que depois que fui liberada, não me devolveram a joia, e eu quero ter certeza de que ela está segura.

A professora respondeu em tom monótono: ― Está falando do pingente de pedra azul que desapareceu há anos do museu de Londres? Sim. Ele está seguro agora. Será devolvido a onde pertence.

― Ah, então estou mais tranquila – Sydney não achou graça da maneira divertida com a qual a mulher mostrou alívio. Waiton agia como se não tivesse cometido nenhum crime. ― E você o tocou? Tocou no colar? A pedra é linda, não acha?

― Se me der licença – a morena cortou a conversa, dando as costas à madame.

Waiton puxou o ombro da arqueóloga, mas soltou assim que recebeu a expressão ameaçadora da professora: ― Desculpe por atrapalhar seu encontro, professora Fox. Tenha uma boa noite! – e saiu sorridente, voltando para o carro de forma despreocupada. Foi embora. Sydney tocou no ombro que a mulher havia segurado.

― Quem era ela? – Grey perguntou.

― Uma colecionadora. Foi detida hoje, é o caso em que estávamos auxiliando a polícia – a morena agitou a cabeça e voltou a concentrar-se em seu encontro, mas ela sentiu em seu ombro como se houvesse um peso ali. Embarcou no carro, concluindo que deveria estar muito cansada, e bêbada; as conversas bizarras naquela noite estavam batendo um recorde.

Enquanto Grey dirigia para o hotel em que estava hospedado, Sydney estudou a paisagem pensativamente. De repente, o local em que Waiton havia tocado começou a doer. A caçadora se contorceu, presa ao cinto de segurança. Grey assustou-se, e segurou a morena pelo braço que estava mais próximo, perguntando se ela estava bem.

Sydney sentiu a dor diminuir, abrindo os olhos. Ela viu a mão do homem sobre seu braço esquerdo, e lembrou-se de um momento em que vira Nigel esfregar o próprio pulso daquela forma. Foi quando ele vira Waiton algemada naquela tarde. Desde que o conhecera, o inglês sempre detestara ter as mãos algemadas ou amarradas. Começou a perder a consciência.

_Aquela fazenda possuía mesmo muitos escravos, Sydney considerou ao voltar para a biblioteca, ainda na busca por trechos da pesquisa de seu pai. Ao cruzar a porta, encontrou o homem que fazia a limpeza daquela área. Ele estava vestido com os mesmos trapos do dia anterior. Porém, o balde e a vassoura aguardavam ao lado do escravo enquanto ele, concentradamente, passava os olhos por um livro aberto entre suas mãos._

_A baronesa continuou silenciosa até chegar ao lado do homem: ― Pensei que estivesse proibido de ler._

_O escravo tomou um susto, quase deixando o livro cair. ― Perdão, senhora, estou limpando a biblioteca – e guardou o volume, nunca encarando o rosto de Sydney._

_― Estava lendo aquele livro?_

_Ele gaguejou murmurando que não, e pediu perdão mais uma vez. Abaixou mais ainda a cabeça, em direção à baronesa, e saiu da sala levando consigo os utensílios de limpeza. A mulher havia se decidido._

_Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Sydney teve uma conversa com o duque em seu escritório. Depois de alguns minutos de negociação, a baronesa foi observar a extensão da fazenda pela janela: pôde ver o capataz se aproximando da casa, trazendo o escravo que cuidava da biblioteca. Imaginou que o homem deveria estar aflito pelo jeito que caminhava. Ele não faria ideia do motivo pelo qual estava sendo chamado, e facilmente estaria acreditando que um castigo o esperava. Sydney teve que respirar fundo para não cuspir na fuça esnobe do duque sentado na poltrona adiante._

_Passaram-se alguns segundos, e ela escutou batidas na porta do escritório: ― Aqui está o escravo que o senhor solicitou – o capataz falou pela fresta antes de entrar._

_― Traga-o – foi a ordem do duque, e o homem maior empurrou o escravo para dentro da sala. O infeliz vestia trapos limpos, e tinha os cabelos molhados, mas sua aparência continuava deplorável. ― Está vendo? Um ótimo escravo jovem. Vale muito bem o preço que estipulei – o nobre conversou._

_― Está um pouco salgado, não acha? – pela reação mínima, Sydney percebeu que o escravo reconhecera sua voz._

_― É claro que não. Me recusei a vendê-lo a meu amigo conde por muito mais. Prefiro um comprador distante. Mas não posso perder dinheiro, menina – abanou a mão: ― Venha até aqui! – o escravo obedeceu, aproximando-se do dono, que o puxou para perto. ― Muito bem cuidado – o nobre levantou a camisa esfarrapada expondo o abdome judiado. ― Não possui muitas marcas – alcançou o queixo do escravo: ― Está em boa saúde – o duque continuou segurando seu maxilar, ignorando a tristeza e a vergonha no rosto do jovem. ― Olhe para mim! – o outro mirou tentativamente nos olhos de seu dono. O duque fez sinal de aprovação. ― Viu esses olhos? São uma lindeza – girou o rosto do escravo na direção da mulher, que havia ocupado a outra poltrona. O infeliz voltou a averter a vista para o chão._

_― Mesmo assim. Sabe que eu não posso pagar o que está cobrando._

_A mão finalmente soltou o queixo do escravo. ― É claro que sempre pode me fazer aquele favor. Isso abateria grande parte do preço._

_A dama demorou-se um instante, e levantou-se: ― Negócio fechado. Mas só se eu puder levá-lo agora._

_― É um prazer fazer negócios com a baronesa mais bela destas terras – disse o duque, e estalou os dedos. Uma máscara de pânico tomou o rosto do escravo, embora ele não tivesse se movido. O capataz trouxe um par de grilhões e prendeu os pulsos do jovem. O homem passou a pequena chave para as mãos da dama, e afastou-se. Ela imediatamente ficou de pé, retirou da delicada bolsa que carregava um pequeno bloco de notas e entregou-o para o duque, junto do dinheiro. O nobre deleitou-se folheando o caderno, enquanto ela aguardava pacientemente. Completado o negócio, a dama voltou a guardar o livro e retirou-se da sala, e o capataz puxou o escravo pela corrente dos grilhões._

_O jovem foi tragado pelos corredores da mansão até a porta principal. Os outros escravos que viram a cena ficaram parados, observando. Na entrada do casarão, uma carruagem já estava aguardando a baronesa. O capataz largou as correntes e voltou para a casa, e a mulher embarcou no veículo._

_Ainda parecendo chocado, o escravo demorou a atinar. ― O que está esperando? – a nova dona disse de dentro da carruagem. ― Não fique aí parado, suba aqui._

_O homem fitou brevemente o cocheiro e embarcou, sem olhar para trás. Fechou a porta, e sentou-se no espaço que ficava de frente para a dama, como ela indicara que ele fizesse. A carruagem iniciou o movimento, e o jovem permaneceu mudo, concentrado nas mãos._

_― Qual o seu nome?_

_― Me chamo Nigel, madame._

_Ela esticou a mão e puxou as algemas dele para perto. Mexeu novamente na bolsa e retirou dali a pequena chave. Sydney abriu os dois grilhões e retirou as correntes dos pulsos do homem. Escorou-se de volta no banco e simplesmente jogou as algemas e a chave pela janela da carruagem._

_O escravo ficou espantado, mas conteve-se, evitando fitar o rosto da mulher._

_― Não tirei você daquela fazenda para mantê-lo amarrado feito um cão. Preciso de ajuda em minhas pesquisas e de alguém que compreenda as linguagens do oriente – ele continuou em silêncio. ― Você é versado nos idiomas de que estou falando, não é?_

_Ele gaspejou e continuou olhando para as mãos: ― Não... não sei..._

_Ela o interrompeu: ― Por favor, olhe para mim quando estiver falando – o homem hesitou um instante, mas obedeceu a ordem. A baronesa o encarava, mirando no fundo de seus olhos. ― Não minta. Eu sei que estava lendo aquele livro na biblioteca, e que estava compreendendo a história – o escravo que se chamava Nigel enrubesceu um pouco, e Sydney assumiu um olhar de triunfo._

_― Estudei latim junto com a senhorita filha do duque. Alguns livros do mestre vieram das terras do oriente, e consegui... decifrá-los – ele deixou de sustentar o rosto da baronesa. Ficou quieto, como se aguardasse a punição por ter mexido nos pertences do antigo dono._

_― Perfeito! – ela exclamou. ― Vai me ajudar muito. Preciso que decifre também outra linguagem em que estou tendo dificuldades._

_Nigel não pareceu acreditar. Sydney estava sorrindo para ele, e o escravo continuou olhando para a dona como se ela fosse gritar a qualquer momento que estava apenas brincando e que ele receberia a pior punição de sua vida. Mas não foi isso o que ela disse:_

_― A propósito, sou Sydney. Mas você pode me chamar de Syd – e ofereceu a mão. O escravo continuou num misto de surpresa e desconfiança, mas cuidadosamente aceitou o cumprimento, esforçando-se para não demonstrar desrespeito. ― E você? Posso chamá-lo de Nige?_

_Ele considerou um instante, como se não acreditasse na simpatia da mulher: ― Sim, senhora._

_― Não me chame de senhora, me chame de Syd._

_A baronesa sustentou as costas no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos. O caminho até a próxima cidade era longo, talvez até lá o escravo diminuísse em seu rosto a expressão de surpresa ante a inconvencional dona._

...

O loiro voltou para o quarto com dois copos descartáveis. Malia, que estava no plantão, tomava nota no prontuário de McGarrett naquele momento.

― Não se esqueça de verificar ali – Danny avisou a mulher. A médica não compreendeu, e Danny se aproximou do rosto do moreno: ― Aqui – pôs o indicador na têmpora do SEAL. ― Este é o lugar onde está faltando um parafuso – riu do outro, que lhe fez cara feia. A esposa de Chin balançou a cabeça. ― Ei, está acelerado – o detetive apontou para o monitor cardíaco. ― Isso é normal? Você está bem?

― Estou! – Steven apanhou seu chá e afastou o colega novamente, desviando os olhos da mulher, que sorria de canto conferindo a aparelhagem:

― Não há problemas. Foi apenas algo que fez o coração dele acelerar quando você chegou, detetive – a doutora terminou suas anotações não vendo, ou fingindo não ver o olhar indignado do comandante na sua direção. ― Tenham uma boa noite – e ela se foi.

Steven bebeu um gole do copo. ― O que é isso?

― É o meu café, acho bom que me devolva, não quero beber esta gororoba verde.

O comandante trocou as bebidas. ― Desde quando bebe café amargo?

― Desde sempre. Claro que este aqui está uma droga, mas quando os grãos são de qualidade, café forte e sem açúcar é a melhor bebida que existe. Principalmente acompanhando _muffins_ de coco.

Steven lembrou-se do comentário sobre SEALs serem amargos assim, e notou que o outro encarava seu rosto fixamente; o barulho do aparelho voltou a acelerar na mesma hora. ― _Será que ele está bem mesmo?..._ O que está sentindo? Ah, é raiva. Por que eu não deixei você terminar de interrogar a Waiton, não é? Chin e Kono estão cuidando de tudo, os professores também irão ajudar, se preciso. Ainda não sabemos como ela realizou todos aqueles roubos, mas você terá bastante tempo pra descobrir depois que sair daqui.

O comandante concordou rapidamente, e tentou não reparar na frequência com a qual o amigo umedecia os lábios; aquela mania do loirinho, que sempre fora tão normal, de repente parecia obscena. Danny sentou na cadeira, seus olhos encontraram os de Steven, e o moreno não conseguiu desviar o rosto. O loiro observava o parceiro com intensidade, mas Steven não ouvia palavras discerníveis, elas eram rápidas, sobrepostas, embaralhadas com uma nota de preocupação. ― Você realmente me assustou, Steven – Williams disse em voz alta. ― Nunca mais faça isso, ok?... _Eu não posso te perder._

― Oh, que cena incomum! – a voz feminina vinda da porta alertou os dois homens. ― Steven McGarrett sobre uma cama de hospital sem amarras ou sedativo? Não pensei que seria capaz de testemunhar algo assim – era Catherine Rollins, ainda de uniforme camuflado. Ela entrou, sorridente. ― Como você está?

O comandante ainda permanecia absorto no que Danny dissera, ou melhor, pensara, antes de a mulher tê-los interrompido. Demorou mais que um segundo para responder: ― Eu... estou bem – olhou para o loiro.

Danny sorria da forma costumeira quando Catherine estava presente, mas sua mente ficara instantaneamente em silêncio. ― Eu vou esticar um pouco as pernas – falou sem perder tempo e direcionou-se à porta, passando a mão pelo ombro da mulher no caminho. Steven o seguiu com os olhos, não conseguindo acreditar que os pensamentos do outro tivessem simplesmente se silenciado depois de terem exposto aquela declaração ambígua. O loiro cruzou a saída, e então as palavras soaram quase inaudíveis: ― _É claro que ela já está aqui, Danny, seu idiota, Steven pertence a ela, e não a você. Somos só amigos, e está tudo bem, eu tenho um mês pra organizar meus sentimentos, como Rachel sugeriu. Eu conseguirei superar. Tudo vai ficar bem. Só amigos..._

...

Nigel atravessou o corredor do hotel e abriu a porta do quarto. O local estava escuro e vazio. Sem se preocupar em acender as luzes, o inglês jogou o celular sobre a cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Despiu-se e acionou o chuveiro, pretendendo escaldar qualquer vestígio de cansaço e frustração que tivera durante aquele dia. Depois de dispensar a loira pegajosa no clube, queria aproveitar sua acomodação sozinho e dormir pelas próximas doze horas. Não precisava de companhia naquela noite depois de tudo de absurdo que se passara. Ele celebraria o início de suas férias com uma noite agradável de sono, que o livraria das tendências insanas de acreditar que sua amiga ouvia seus pensamentos. Sydney deveria estar certa, fora algum tipo de alucinação causada pelo álcool ou cansaço extremo – ele se convenceu –, os dois se conheciam há muito tempo, eram acostumados a raciocinarem em sincronia, não seria impossível ela adivinhar a linha de pensamento que ele tomava normalmente. No dia seguinte, as coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo teriam se acabado.

Convencido disso, continuou seu banho. Vários minutos depois, fechou o registro da água e abriu a porta do box para alcançar o roupão. Quase enfartou ao dar de cara com Sydney ali: ― Meu Deus! Quer me matar do coração?! Por que você faz isso?! – alcançou a roupa atoalhada no gancho da parede. Saiu do box. ― Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a mulher não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Nigel espiou, por sobre o ombro dela, a porta aberta para o quarto, que ainda estava escuro. ― E o seu encontro? Onde está Grey?

Sydney tinha uma expressão incomum em sua face, uma que Nigel nunca vira antes.

― Além do crucifixo correto, o quadro me ajudou a encontrar também um casal que servirá como receptáculo perfeito. Agora poderei viver neste mundo novamente com Thomas – ela falou.

Sem compreender, Nigel observou a morena esticar o braço e alisar seu rosto ternamente. Os olhos dela tinham algo intrigante, algo malicioso. Sydney, então, firmou o toque. Ela segurou os cabelos dele com força e arremessou a cabeça do inglês com ímpeto contra a parede azulejada do banheiro. O choque inesperado fez um barulho alto e desabilitou o homem, deixando-o inconsciente. Sydney o deixou despencar vagarosamente, alisando mais uma vez seu rosto antes de deixá-lo alcançar o chão.

― Finalmente tudo está a nosso favor. Só mais um pouco, e nos reencontraremos, meu amado...


	7. Chapter 7

_"O Crucifixo„_

_[o que deve mudar, e o que não deve]_

No quarto do hospital, Catherine observava o monitor cardíaco: ― O seu coração está acelerado. É por que está feliz em me ver? – passou uma mão pelo rosto de Steven aproximando-se para beijá-lo, mas o marinheiro segurou seus pulsos e desviou levemente, impedindo o avanço. ― O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem?

― Eu... preciso falar com Danny – sua voz soou resoluta.

Ela piscou algumas vezes. ― Tem que ser agora?

― É importante.

Catherine afastou-se. ― Tudo bem. Irei chamá-lo. Mas você está bem? Quer ajuda em alguma coisa? Tenho certeza que eu posso... – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, encarando-a nos olhos. A mulher estudou o rosto do marinheiro na maca por um par de segundos; pareceu debater um bocado antes de assentir. Virou-se para sair do quarto, mas parou à porta. Respirou profundamente, e perguntou sem virar-se para o SEAL: ― Isso que pretende dizer a ele... é o que eu imagino? Você... mudaria de ideia se eu pedisse?

Steven abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada. Catherine entendeu a resposta. O que era importante entre os dois nunca fora dito em voz alta, eles se entendiam assim, e ela soube: seus medos se realizaram, chegara a hora de se despedir. Saiu do quarto, o adeus pairando em seu silêncio.

...

Danny estava desligando o telefone quando avistou Catherine Rolllins no saguão do hospital. ― Vou aproveitar que você ficará aqui com Steve e voltarei pra dar uma ajuda a Kono e Chin. Houve complicações no caso das obras de arte, parece que algumas das peças apreendidas nesta tarde desapareceram da sede – Danny esfregou a testa, prevendo que a noite seria longa. Parou de falar ao ver a expressão da mulher. ― O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – já estava pronto para correr até o quarto do parceiro, mas Catherine falou:

― Steve está bem. Ele quer falar com você. Eu preciso voltar à base.

― Pensei que passaria a noite aqui.

Ela apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça; demonstrou angústia naquele momento. ― Fale com ele, Danny. Eu preciso ir – disse em um tom baixo e foi embora antes que o loiro pudesse fazer mais perguntas.

O detetive subiu rapidamente para encontrar Steven. Entrou no quarto, apreensivo, sem bater: ― Cath disse que precisava falar comigo. Ela parecia ter visto um fantasma. O que aconteceu?

McGarrett engoliu em seco, então pigarreou, sem decidir se isso havia ajudado ou piorado na súbita secura de sua boca. ― É que eu... – fitou o loiro, que aguardava a explicação. Não poderia ficar quieto, como fizera com Cath; com Danny, o marinheiro precisaria falar. O apito do monitor cardíaco disparou novamente. ― Droga! Alguém pode desligar essa porcaria?! – procurou o botão para chamar a enfermeira.

O detetive pousou a mão sobre a sua: ― Steve? – forçou o outro a encará-lo de frente: ― Desembuche logo! – o moreno aquietou-se, atento à proximidade. ― _Nossa! Ele está supervermelho..._ – o SEAL sacudiu a cabeça e fez careta para o monitor, que não diminuía. Ouvir os pensamentos do outro não estava ajudando. ― Ignore a droga da máquina e fale de uma vez, está me deixando preocupado! – Williams exigiu.

O moreno tomou fôlego. ― Você é especial... pra mim – experimentou, esperando que o outro compreendesse.

Danny assentiu levemente: ― Você também é especial, _babe_ – bateu no ombro do outro em sinal de camaradagem, aguardando o resto do discurso.

― Não, Danno, eu estou dizendo que você é MUITO especial. Pra mim – tentou reunir o máximo de confiança e seriedade em sua expressão. ― Você _sempre_ foi. Eu... percebi a extensão disso nos últimos dias.

O loirinho elevou as sobrancelhas, e uma onda embaralhada de pensamentos tomou os ouvidos de Steven: ― _Não pode ser... e Cath?... Não, não posso ser ingênuo._ _Grace já percebeu, tenho que ser ainda mais cuidadoso ou Steven também descobrirá_ – sorriu, porém seus olhos escureceram um tom. ― Eu também te acho muito especial. _Desculpe, Steve, eu serei o amigo que você merece, resolverei esse amor impossível até que Rachel volte de viagem, como prometi..._ Eu vou chamar a enfermeira – McGarrett imaginou se teria percebido a tristeza escondida nos gestos do amigo se não estivesse vendo o que se passava na mente do outro. Segurou a mão do parceiro, não lhe deixando abandonar o seu lado. Os pensamentos embaralhados começaram de novo: ― _Danny, mantenha a calma. É por causa da concussão. Você sabe que ele não te quer dessa forma. Steven gosta de mulheres, não de loiros que falam pelos cotovelos. Ele tem Cath..._ Eu preciso chamar a enfermeira – pediu, ainda tentando se afastar.

Steven puxou Williams e enlaçou-o habilidosamente em um forte abraço. Apertou o corpo compacto do outro contra si: ― Me desculpe por não ter percebido – os dois podiam ouvir o monitor, mas dessa forma, o marinheiro sentia o peito do outro. O coração de Danny também estava acelerado. ― Você sempre esteve aqui dentro, mas eu só percebi agora. Eu neguei, demorei a aceitar da forma como deveria, da forma como você merece – apanhou o rosto do loirinho entre as mãos fazendo-os ficarem face a face. ― Me perdoe, Danny, por só estar fazendo isso agora, por tê-lo feito esperar. Aqui dentro eu sinto que deveria ter sido sempre assim, eu pertenço a você, e você pertence a mim – o detetive permanecia estudando o marinheiro. ― Eu... pareço estar mudando de ideia de repente. Se preferir, eu posso esperar, ou... se você não quiser, eu entenderei. Você tem Grace pra se preocupar.

― Grace já sabe – o loiro disse com o rosto ainda diante do de Steven. ― Ela comentou com Rachel sobre a forma como eu olhava pra você – exalou o ar e tomou fôlego novamente, sem se afastar. ― Já faz algumas semanas que Rachel me disse pra assumir de uma vez por todas o que sinto, ou acabar com esperanças absurdas, pois eu estava confundindo Grace. Ela adiantou as férias sem me avisar, e quando liguei na noite da viagem, ela disse que eu teria um mês pra acertar tudo com você, que Grace não deveria me ver de coração partido se eu fosse rejeitado, ela não merece testemunhar outro divórcio... Eu fiquei com raiva, e por um momento atéconsiderei me revelar pra você naquela noite, mas... eu me convenci que você nunca iria me querer.

O SEAL viu o outro fechar os olhos, e aguardou a continuação. Contudo, esta não veio em forma de palavras, ou sequer foi debatida na mente criativa do loiro. Danny avançou delicadamente eliminando quase todo o espaço entre seus lábios e os do moreno e esperou por permissão. Steven sorriu e terminou a distância, beijando-o primeiro com suavidade, e logo com sede, com ardor, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade. Enquanto McGarrett entregava-se ao contato com o outro homem, sentia tudo ao seu redor tornar-se nublado, um borrão sem importância. Danny era o que importava, e o moreno confirmou o que já sabia: ele amava o loirinho, verdadeiramente, completamente.

O gosto daquele beijo, e dos demais que se seguiram, foi nostálgico, extasiante, mas não suficiente. Os dois se envolveram mais e mais sobre o leito, apertaram-se, tocaram-se, Steven reaprendeu todos os detalhes que vira nos sonhos, e o Danny verdadeiro, que estava em seus braços, era melhor: mais intenso, mais quente, tangível e delicioso. O marinheiro perdeu-se no corpo do outro consumando seu amor, rendeu-se e recebeu de volta o êxtase do qual nunca mais abriria mão. Nesta vida, ninguém os separaria.

...

Sydney continuava perdida naquele sonho ou ilusão, que mais lhe pareciam lembranças:

_― Agora é sua vez._

_Nigel levantou os olhos da página do livro que o cocheiro Alistair havia retirado de uma das malas e lhe entregado para passar o tempo. ― Perdão, senhora. Não compreendi o que disse._

_― O banho. É a sua vez. Já trocaram a água - deixaria que Nigel aproveitasse a abundância de água quente e óleos perfumados, já que certamente não tinha acesso a isso na fazenda._

_A euforia que se iniciara com a leitura começou a desvanecer-se do rosto do homem. ― Oh... – escapou-lhe dos lábios. A baronesa virou as costas e sentou-se na cama próxima da janela. Estavam em uma estalagem. O quarto possuía três leitos e a banheira que Sydney alugara. A mulher já estava em seu traje de dormir, que lhe cobria do pescoço até os pés, e penteou os cabelos tranquilamente. Acomodou-se, escorando as costas na cabeceira com o apoio de um travesseiro: ― A água vai esfriar se ficar esperando por muito tempo – disse a ele._

_O escravo levantou-se e foi para trás da cortina, de forma hesitante; espiou por um dos cantos do lençol que servia provisoriamente para dar privacidade a quem usasse a banheira. Sydney fingiu que não percebeu os olhos do outro, apenas abriu um dos livros que barganhara do duque e começou a ler calmamente. ― As utilidades estão ao lado. Use tudo o que tiver vontade – assegurou em voz alta. O homem precisava de um banho. Embora vestisse trapos limpos, estes ainda não podiam ser chamados de roupas. E embora não fedesse demais, ele ainda não cheirava bem._

_A baronesa concentrou-se em seus estudos. Estavam longe de seu destino final, e ela não pretendia deixar escapar qualquer detalhe que pudesse indicar onde seu pai estaria. Ele ainda estava vivo, ao contrário do que todos acreditavam, ela o encontraria, com certeza._

_Vários minutos depois, o cocheiro grisalho voltou para o quarto carregando um grande embrulho. Sydney sorriu para ele. Alistair era seu companheiro e protetor na busca pelo seu pai. Com a ajuda do escravo, conseguiriam traduzir com mais rapidez as pistas sobre o paradeiro do barão._

_Alistair preparou a lâmina e a tesoura e aproximou-se da banheira: ― Enrole-se na toalha e sente-se nesta cadeira – o cocheiro postou o móvel ao lado da cortina. Com clara incerteza, Nigel fez o que fora indicado. ― Acalme-se, homem. Nunca lhe fizeram a barba?_

_― Na-na verdade, não._

_― É, percebo por essas penugens mal cortadas aí._

_― Os escravos se barbeavam com uma faca, e não tive tempo nos últimos dias por causa da colheita, senhor – o outro respondeu ofendido. Sydney riu baixinho, sem abandonar a leitura._

_Alistair considerou: ― Talvez queira pena e papel para registrar este momento. É marcante na vida de um homem – e o velho desatou a rir._

_― Pare de aborrecê-lo e termine logo com isso, temos que acordar cedo amanhã – não havia qualquer tom de repreensão na voz de Sydney. Ela, ainda sorridente, viu que o cocheiro começava a ensaboar o rosto do jovem. Voltou a ler. O quarto ficou em silêncio por algum tempo._

_― Pronto. Agora está mais apresentável – Alistair falou. ― Mas ainda falta o cabelo. Está enorme e queimado do sol. Fique de costas para mim._

_Sydney espiou os dois rapidamente, e pôde enxergar as costas do escravo antes que o cocheiro as cobrisse enquanto trocava um olhar mudo com a mulher. Havia cicatrizes ali. Os machucados nos pulsos eram comuns aos escravos, mas aquelas costas já haviam sido brutalmente judiadas. ― Vamos fazer um corte bem bonito. Vai destroçar os corações das donzelas quando eu acabar – o divertimento na voz do velhote não pareceu autêntico, Sydney saberia mesmo se não visse a expressão no rosto de seu velho amigo._

_O cômodo voltou a ficar quieto enquanto Alistair trabalhava. Mais algum tempo, e o cocheiro afastou-se, analisando sua obra: ― Eu poderia ganhar fortunas com isso. Sou realmente um ótimo barbeiro! Agora vista o pijama._

_O cocheiro apanhou o pacote que trouxera para o quarto e jogou-o por cima da cortina. Vestiu rapidamente seu próprio pijama de algodão e deitou-se na cama do meio._

_Nigel demorou um pouco mais para sair de trás do lençol, e Sydney permanecia na mesma posição de antes, sentada com as costas na cabeceira. Ela havia lido boa parte do livro: ― Eu já irei apagar as velas, só preciso terminar esta página – disse, ainda concentrada na leitura. Um barulho estranho proveio do velho enrolado nas cobertas, então um estrondo alto rompeu da boca de Alistair, fazendo o escravo dar um salto. ― É, ele ronca – Sydney comentou, divertida, e fechou o livro. ― Espero que consiga se acostumar... – levantou os olhos para o homem e, de repente, não sabia mais o que pretendia dizer._

_Na fazenda, ela sempre o vira sujo, maltrapilho, com a barba por fazer. Não esperava por isso. Alistair deveria tê-la avisado que não olhasse para o rapaz sem antes preparar seus nervos! Faltava-lhe o ar. Ah, sim, precisava respirar. Apenas encarar o homem daquela forma não supriria o ar que seu corpo precisava agora que seu coração havia acelerado sem motivo aparente._

_Nigel entrelaçou os dedos e olhou para o lado. Um novo ronco, ou melhor, estrondo de Alistair assustou Sydney e a fez saltar na cama. Ela piscou algumas vezes. "O que está acontecendo comigo?! Não posso ficar apenas encarando o homem, preciso dizer alguma coisa!", ela se repreendeu em pensamento: ― Deite na cama! – viu o escravo arregalar os olhos grandes e perfeitos na sua direção. ― Ah, quero dizer, naquela cama! – e apontou para o leito vazio próximo da porta. O homem relaxou visivelmente, e ela sentiu-se menos nervosa. ― Me peça o que quiser – completou. Ele a encarou de novo. ― Quero dizer, se precisar de mais alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir – a baronesa corrigiu-se, e mordeu a língua de raiva._

_O escravo ofereceu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e foi para a cama indicada. "Ótimo, Sydney. Foi uma ótima maneira de mostrar que ele pode confiar em você!", a mulher ralhou consigo mesma. Pôs as mãos sobre as bochechas, elas estavam queimando. Vermelha! Estava vermelha! Não lembrava a última vez em que enrubescera assim. Era culpa da idade! Ela era jovem e isso era inevitável. E ele nem estava tão bonito assim! Era o mesmo escravo que vira na mansão, só que sem a barba, o cabelo enorme e a sujeira em todas as partes de seu corpo... A barba, o cabelo e a sujeira realmente haviam escondido boa parte do homem... Se o duque o tivesse visto assim, teria cobrado muito mais do que apenas algumas moedas e uma espiada no caderno de anotações de seu pai. E Beatriz não o teria deixado partir, com certeza não. A garota sabia o que estava fazendo quando abordara o sujeito na biblioteca, Sydney tinha uma alta tolerância ao sexo oposto, e mesmo assim quase não pudera falar ao ver o escravo asseado._

_A quem estava tentando enganar? Ela não conseguira falar ao ver o escravo limpo! Suspirou. Deu-se conta do que acabara de fazer e voltou a se repreender: "Crie um pouco de juízo, Sydney, e vá dormir!". Saiu das cobertas apenas para apagar as velas do seu lado: ― Boa noite, Nigel._

_O escravo já estava deitado e acomodado nas cobertas da outra cama macia e quente. ― Boa noite, senhora._

_― Me chame de Syd._

_Ele demorou um instante. ― Boa noite, Syd._

_A baronesa sorriu e fechou os olhos. A voz de Alistair murmurou, enquanto o velhote mudava de posição virando-se para o outro lado: ― Eu disse que era um ótimo barbeiro._

...

Nigel abriu os olhos. Ele estava deitado sobre a cama do hotel, com os braços afastados; enxergava, com sua visão periférica, o celular vibrando incessantemente sobre o criado-mudo. O inglês não conseguiu atinar a atendê-lo, e o aparelho parou de tocar.

Aos poucos, o professor percebeu várias velas dispostas ao redor da cama, embora as luzes do quarto estivessem acesas. Ervas cheirosas espalhavam-se por todos os cantos, até sobre ele. Viu movimento no banheiro e assustou-se; sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça ao mexer o pescoço, mas quando tentou tocá-la, não conseguiu: estava com os pulsos amarrados, e os tornozelos imobilizados juntos. Começou a ofegar, aflito, lembrando-se do que acontecera. O celular vibrou novamente, e o inglês virou-se o máximo que conseguiu para o lado direito; tentou alcançar o aparelho, mas a sua mão não chegava até lá.

Alguém apanhou o telefone. Era Sydney, de pé ao lado da cama. A mulher mostrou a tela com o nome de Christine piscando, então desligou o aparelho. Nigel viu o brilho azul provindo do colar que ela estava usando junto com o relicário, era o mesmo que apreenderam naquela tarde. O homem passou os olhos tentativamente pelas velas e as ervas no quarto: ― O que está acontecendo, Syd?

Ela retirou do pescoço o amuleto que Christine havia entregado e depositou-o sobre o peito do inglês enquanto respondia tranquilamente: ― Será uma pequena atividade de campo, professor – Nigel manteve a expressão confusa, e a morena sorriu: ― Oh, desculpe, devo chamá-lo de Nigel? Nige?

O homem emudeceu por vários segundos: ― V... você não é Syd – concluiu, estudando o fundo dos olhos dela.

― Não se preocupe, professor. Sua Sydney ainda está aqui dentro, dormindo e sonhando – ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e cruzou as pernas elegantemente. Iniciou a conversa: ― Permita-me explicar. Quando vi vocês dois, eu percebi o completo desperdício. Há muito tempo, eu e Thomas fomos assassinados por monstros na Inquisição, e nossa felicidade foi interrompida. Mas vocês dois... – balançou a cabeça desaprovadoramente. – Tiveram essa oportunidade até agora e nunca tentaram aproveitar seu tempo juntos?! Isso é ridículo! É injusto! Pode imaginar o que outras pessoas dariam só para terem a sorte que você e sua Syd tiveram por se encontrarem nesta vida? – ela se acalmou e voltou a falar em um tom menos afetado. ― Não faz mal. Eu tenho esse poder. Trarei Thomas de volta, e faremos bom uso das possibilidades que vocês dois ignoraram. Logo, você poderá encontrar sua Sydney, e eu encontrarei meu amado – ela deu um tapinha no relicário sobre o peito do homem e sorriu para ele. Levantou-se.

A mulher foi até o banheiro e retornou segurando uma ampola e um pacote pequeno com mais ervas. Então pisou sobre o colchão com o pé direito e puxou a faca que sempre carregava no cano da bota. Nigel arregalou os olhos e tomou fôlego para gritar, mas ela imediatamente cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos. Chiou baixinho, pedindo silêncio ao inglês. Bailey se debateu, mas não conseguiu gritar, contorceu-se para o outro lado e viu a senhora Waiton, que estava deitada imóvel no chão perto dos pés da cama, inconsciente; desesperou-se mais ainda, porém, a morena sempre fora muito forte, e continuou cobrindo-lhe a boca.

Com a faca na outra mão, Sydney quebrou a ampola, que carregava algum tipo de essência, sobre o criado-mudo e espalhou ali também as ervas. Puxou a fronha do outro travesseiro sobre a cama e embebeu o pano na mistura. Guardou a faca. Apertou a fronha com os aromas contra o rosto do inglês.

A visão de Nigel turvou, e ele perdeu a coordenação e a força. Cada vez mais desorientado, o professor Bailey esforçou-se em focalizar por mais tempo antes de apagar; viu a arqueóloga direcionar-se aos pés da cama, perto de onde Waiton estava. Sydney exibia uma expressão que ele jamais vira. Aquela não era mesmo sua amiga. Ela ergueu do chão um crucifixo, que o professor reconheceu como um dos que foram apreendidos na casa dos Waiton, o mais recente. O homem suspirou com dificuldade.

― O... o que fez com Sydney?... O que vai fazer?...

― Durma, e vocês irão se encontrar – a mulher elevou o crucifixo. ― Tentarei fazer vocês se encontrarem em suas lembranças, será meu agradecimento por poder trazer meu Thomas. Agora relaxe, eu preciso que você fique tranquilo enquanto eu o chamo.

― Syd... – o professor chamou antes de perder a consciência de vez. Ao fechar os olhos, imagens fluíram em sua mente num sonho sobre sua amiga em outra época, em outra vida:

_Eles já estavam há meses naquela busca, e a baronesa em nenhuma vez hesitara ou retrocedera. A esperança de encontrar seu pai dava forças à mulher, e Nigel nutria infinito respeito e gratidão por ela, sua dona, que o comprara e libertara. As pesquisas deram alento e motivos para que ele, que era antes um escravo, seguisse em frente com orgulho e a ajudasse a chegar até ali. A viagem fracassada para o oriente e o retorno para investigarem a última possibilidade escondida nas ricas e variadas anotações do barão: as valquírias._

_As salas do templo estavam adiante, bastaria que Nigel, a baronesa e o cocheiro Alistair passassem pelos portões para encontrarem o final de sua busca. Era a última possibilidade, e embora parecesse nervosa, Sydney guiou o caminho até o quarto indicado por seu pai no caderno escrito à mão que ela encontrara quando o barão sumira. O que eles não esperavam era que fossem rendidos ao alcançarem as estátuas. O duque, que sempre se encantara pelo misterioso e o sobrenatural, que insistira em ler as anotações do barão, estava ali. E viera acompanhado de mais cavaleiros de sua confiança._

_O nobre os havia seguido até o templo. ― Seu pai disse sobre as riquezas prometidas pelas valquírias àqueles escolhidos. Ele falou muito sobre este templo enquanto fazia sua pesquisa em meu acervo – o duque declarou._

_― Mas ele não está aqui – a baronesa respondeu firmemente, sem conseguir esconder a aflição por estar sendo impedida de vasculhar o local e procurar por pistas sobre o barão._

_― Vocês desfrutaram minha hospitalidade, meus preciosos livros, e ambos querem ficar com o tesouro. O fruto realmente não cai longe da árvore – desembainhou a espada. ― Seu pai desapareceu, mas você irá me entregar as riquezas que este caderninho promete._

_Nigel apertou entre as mãos o livreto com as anotações do pai de Sydney. Lembrava-se que ela havia deixado o duque ler o conteúdo como parte de seu preço._

_― São lendas. O barão desapareceu estudando estes mitos. Não há riqueza neste lugar além de conhecimento – a mulher argumentou._

_― MENTIROSOS! – o duque berrou. ― Acabem com esses oportunistas – disse aos homens ao seu redor. ― Menos ele – apontou com a espada para Nigel. ― O vermezinho sabe traduzir as inscrições._

_Nigel pôde ver o fim de seus amigos, a crueldade do duque não tinha fim. Então avançou acionando a armadilha em uma das estátuas, e a sala lacrou-se antes que Sydney e Alistair fossem atacados por um dos cavaleiros. O grupo foi separado, ficando o escravo e os demais dentro da câmara, e do lado de fora, a baronesa, o cocheiro e o indivíduo que empunhava a espada._

_Surpreendidos pelos ruídos das portas que foram acionadas, os homens do duque dispersaram a atenção pela sala, mas um deles avançou, e Nigel foi atingido pelo golpe lateral enquanto corria para trás de uma das estátuas, tentando se proteger._

_― O que pensa que fez?! Ele é o único que sabe ler as inscrições! – o duque ralhou._

_Nigel sentou-se ao chão. Apertou o lado direito de seu tronco, onde o sangue que escorria começava a alcançar as marcações aos pés da estátua. O duque fez a volta pela imagem e apontou a espada para o rosto do escravo: ― Faça funcionar! Mostre as riquezas das valquírias!_

_O homem ao chão começava a perder o foco: ― Já... já está acionado..._

_Vultos que Nigel não conseguiu distinguir formaram-se atrás dos homens, e o que se seguiu foram gritos e desespero. Sydney e Alistair chamaram por Nigel, do lado de fora da sala; ele foi puxado pela gola da camisa pelo duque: ― O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! O QUE SÃO ELES?! – e uma das sombras surgiu atrás do duque. A cabeça do homem foi cortada diante do escravo por um dos próprios aliados que mantinha uma expressão de pavor na face já manchada de vermelho. O mesmo homem foi atacado por outro cavaleiro, e a carnificina acompanhada por gritos agonizantes continuou até um dos vultos aparecer com clareza ao lado da estátua, e tudo voltar ao silêncio._

_Nigel sabia que nenhum dos outros homens permanecia de pé; haviam se atacado e morrido pelas mãos uns dos outros. Ele esforçou-se para levantar a cabeça, e viu a figura feminina totalmente coberta com uma armadura brilhante. Ela empunhava uma lança, e os demais vultos se concentraram ao redor dela e do escravo. Nigel continuava segurando o torso e lutou para manter-se consciente. Então a mulher de armadura estendeu-lhe a mão._

_Foi preciso apertar os olhos por um segundo e tomar ar para continuar acordado. Nigel fez isso e sentiu-se melhor. Ele viu as demais figuras assumirem a mesma forma feminina; eram as valquírias. O escravo aceitou a mão estendida, esta o puxou, e ele ficou facilmente de pé. Verificou que não estava mais ferido e olhou para trás. Ao fazer isso, viu seu corpo com as costas escoradas na estátua deslizar até cair de lado, imóvel, sem vida. Ele havia morrido. Virou-se para as valquírias, aflito, e a figura à sua frente balançou a cabeça._

_Sydney ainda podia ser ouvida chamando-o do outro lado da porta._

...

― Continue sonhando, professor. Sua alma ficará junto da de Sydney, presa no mundo de suas lembranças – o ritual seguia no quarto do hotel. Sydney passou a recitar algum tipo de oração em uma língua desconhecida, e Nigel moveu-se na cama, mas não acordou. Ainda segurando o crucifixo, a mulher começou a chamar por Thomas.

Ela suspendeu a relíquia sobre o corpo do homem deitado, tocando a ponta superior levemente na testa do professor: ― Thomas, aceite este recipiente, volte para mim! – recomeçou a declamar as palavras, e o inglês passou a respirar de forma errática. Subitamente, o homem parou de se mexer. Nessa hora, a bruxa soltou o crucifixo e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama. Sussurrou o nome de Thomas ao ouvido do professor, e ele acordou.

Os olhos do homem tremularam e pousaram-se nos dela. Ele observou a mulher com crescente emoção: ― Lilibeth... – ela sorriu, e a umidade em sua vista aumentou. Abraçou-o com felicidade.

― Meu amado... Meu Thomas... – apertou-o. ― Finalmente posso tê-lo de volta – demorou-se um pouco mais, esticou a mão e desamarrou os pulsos e os tornozelos do homem. Ele sentou-se sobre o leito, apanhando o relicário que quase caíra ao chão. Ao fazer isso, prestou atenção na forma de suas mãos e analisou seu reflexo no vidro da janela. ― Está se sentindo bem? Não se preocupe, logo irá se acostumar – ela disse, postando-se de joelhos à sua frente. Ele permaneceu sentado sobre a beirada da cama e segurou o rosto dela.

― Esta... não é você – disse. Antes que ela falasse, ele continuou: ― E este não sou eu. Não deveríamos estar aqui.

― Consegui te trazer de volta, estamos juntos agora, é isso o que importa – ela justificou, tomando as mãos dele entre as suas. ― Naquela noite, eu jurei que teríamos nossa felicidade, e nós conseguimos. Já está tudo preparado. Podemos viver assim, este casal tem boa reputação, ninguém nos perturbará.

Ele balançou a cabeça solenemente: ― Nosso lugar não é mais aqui, Lili, não há justiça em roubar a felicidade destas pessoas. Eu preciso voltar, e você também precisa ir.

― Eu não quero ter que me esquecer de você e perder o meu poder! – ela apertou as mãos, os dedos dos dois entrelaçados. ― Não precisamos voltar como os outros, eu procurei até agora uma maneira de te trazer aqui, eu fiz isso por nós. Fomos arrancados desta vida, Thom, merecemos ficar e prosperar desta vez – ela fitou-o nos olhos, marcando a súplica em suas palavras.

―... Eu te amo, Lili – o tom que ele usou fez com que ela juntasse as pálpebras, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem. ― Temos que voltar, porque o nosso tempo nesta terra já se passou – ele continuou, secando o rosto dela com as mãos. ― Eu esperei por você, e continuarei esperando o quanto for necessário.

― Por favor, não vá. Não me deixe sozinha de novo, Thomas – a mulher pediu. Sem a resposta, ela clamou: ― Não me deixe! Você não pode!... – contra a vontade dela, os soluços restringiram sua voz.

― Não tema, nós nos reencontraremos, pois já somos um. Eu aguardarei por você do outro lado.

Ela o agarrou, as unhas machucando os ombros no abraço desesperado. ― Por favor, não me deixe! – o homem enlaçou-a de volta fechando os olhos e beijando-lhe o rosto, um sorriso cálido em sua face:

― Tudo vai ficar bem, Lili. Eu sempre esperarei por você...

― Não! Não vá!... não vá!... – ela implorou, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro e chorando. ― Não me deixe, Thomas! Por favor não me deixe!... – gritou com a voz abafada enquanto o segurava com toda a força, sabendo que não conseguiria mantê-lo ali. Os braços do homem deslizaram, soltando-a, e a cabeça pendeu para o lado, inconsciente. Ela arquejou, e urrou com toda a força de seus pulmões, até que sua voz falhasse. Não era para ser assim, eles mereciam ter sua chance, tudo havia sido planejado, eles só precisavam viver...

A mulher tentou controlar os soluços, ofegante. Conseguiu deixar Nigel recair sobre o leito, e afastou-se. Aquele não era mais seu Thomas. De pé, viu sua própria fisionomia no reflexo da janela. Aquela também não era Lilibeth. Estes dois eram Sydney e Nigel, e ela jamais poderia trazer seu amado Thomas de volta. A morena esfregou o rosto, que não era seu, sentiu o alento lhe deixar e caiu sobre a cama, ao lado do inglês. Se Thomas não viria mais, então não restava nada senão segui-lo. Segui-lo e esquecer a dor que lhe extirpava a razão de viver.

...

_Quando Nigel acionou a armadilha do templo, Sydney e Alistair não tiveram como impedir que ele ficasse preso dentro da sala junto com o duque e os demais homens. Após nocautear o cavaleiro que lhe apontara a espada, a baronesa e o cocheiro tentaram, mas não conseguiram abrir a passagem. Ela bateu na porta chamando pelo amigo, e em vez de ouvi-lo responder, gritos e luta pareceram ter tomado a câmara. As tentativas de arrombar a porta mostraram-se ineficientes, e em dado momento, a passagem simplesmente voltou a se abrir sem aviso._

_Sydney entrou seguida pelo cocheiro, e deparou-se com os corpos de todos os cavaleiros espalhados pelo chão, muitos deles aos pedaços. Ela correu procurando e chamando por Nigel. Viu, caído aos pés de uma das estátuas, o livro de anotações de seu pai. Apanhou o documento, que estava aberto onde o barão mencionara uma flor especial que crescia somente numa certa floresta, e que ele desenhara com mais detalhes do que os que vira nos livros. A mulher fechou o caderno, e avistou a cabeça do barão adiante. Alistair havia retirado o chapéu, e ela notou para onde a espada do homem decapitado apontava. Sem querer acreditar, fez a volta na estátua da valquíria para encontrar o corpo de Nigel._

_A baronesa caiu de joelhos. Seus olhos já haviam embaçado e, com as mãos trêmulas, ela balançou o amigo imóvel, sabendo que ele não responderia. Puxou-o para seu colo, abraçando-o na tentativa de impedir a visão marejada daquela face pálida e sem expressão. Sydney cerrou os punhos e apertou os olhos, embalando o homem em seus braços enquanto seu rosto ficava molhado. Ela queria bater nele, queria ter tido a chance de abraçá-lo mais, de terem visitado mais bibliotecas, queria repreendê-lo por ter acionado a armadilha e queria a chance de pedir perdão por não ter conseguido tomar conta dele como prometera ao retirá-lo daquela fazenda infame. Ela queria que ele vivesse, e queria que tivesse sido ao seu lado._

_Em sua lamentação, a baronesa percebeu que Alistair alcançou a mão do escravo. Nigel segurava algo, e o cocheiro retirou de entre seus dedos um botão de flor que ela nunca vira antes. Aquela planta não crescia ao redor do templo. Então a mulher lembrou-se das anotações do barão. Soltou o amigo e abriu o caderno. Aquela era exatamente a flor desenhada._

_― Papai..._

Sydney virou o rosto abrindo os olhos e enxergou Nigel deitado ao seu lado. Ela passou o braço sobre ele e começou a chorar. Ruídos do telefone do quarto fizeram com que ela se assustasse. A morena levantou, como se somente neste momento tivesse despertado, girou o rosto rapidamente, vendo que não estava mais na câmara. Não havia estátuas ao seu redor, e Alistair não estava ali. Notou as velas no quarto e o inglês inconsciente ao seu lado.

― Foi um sonho... Foi tudo um sonho... – ela reassegurou enquanto esticava o braço de forma hesitante para agitar o amigo. Ele não reagiu: ― Não... por favor, não... – ela continuou tentando acordá-lo. ― Nigel, fale comigo. Acorde! – batidas na porta mal foram registradas pela caçadora, que começava a ser consumida pelo desespero. ― ACORDE, NIGEL!

― Sydney! Abra a porta! – Christine chamou, do corredor, ainda batendo. A morena reconheceu a voz de sua mentora. ― Abra a porta, Sydney!

A caçadora soltou os ombros do amigo, e caminhou sem conseguir desviar o olhar de sua figura imóvel, ela tateou pela maçaneta e conseguiu destrancá-la. O gerente também estava ali. Christine deixou-o para trás e entrou inspecionando rapidamente o local e a professora, atentou-se no rosto da arqueóloga. ― O que aconteceu aqui?

― Eu... eu não sei, ele não acorda, eu pensei que fosse mais um sonho, mas ele não acorda!

A loira acompanhou a amiga de volta até a cama. Verificou os sinais vitais de Waiton, no chão do quarto. Verificou também o professor Bailey e apanhou uma das folhas de ervas espalhadas sobre a cama enquanto a arqueóloga continuava agitando o amigo. Fez com que a morena parasse:

― Ele só está dormindo, querida – a outra pareceu não acreditar: ― São as ervas, elas o fizeram dormir profundamente. Acalme-se, Sydney – segurou firme as mãos da outra, que tentou se desvencilhar para voltar a balançar o inglês: ― Acalme-se! – a voz firme de sua mentora funcionou para fazer Sydney retomar um pouco de autocontrole. ― Certo. Vou avisar os outros que vocês estão aqui. Estávamos todos a sua procura, Waiton conseguiu reaver algumas das obras roubadas... – fixou o olhar no peito da morena. Sydney percebeu que ali estava pendurado o colar que fora apreendido. Próximo do criado-mudo, caído ao chão, estava também o crucifixo de ouro levado da sede do Five-0. A loira voltou a lhe encarar: ― O que Waiton fez com vocês?

A morena tentou, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de como acabara no quarto ao lado do amigo, tendo aquele longo e impressionante sonho. O que havia acontecido naquele cômodo sucedera-se sem o conhecimento de Sydney; após o jantar estranho com inglês, ela falara com Waiton na saída do clube e pretendia continuar seu encontro com Grey, mas despertara ali. Olhou para o rosto imóvel do amigo, considerando o que teria se passado ao seu redor enquanto ela sonhava com um escravo chamado Nigel e com uma baronesa Sydney.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos do homem, ouvindo a voz de sua mentora, que narrava a situação para o gerente e depois para alguém ao telefone. Alcançou o relicário que permanecia ao lado de Nigel. Coisas estranhas aconteceram após Christine ter lhe entregado o amuleto. Poderia estar ele ligado aos sonhos sobre outra vida, às alucinações sobre telepatia e o mais importante: o esquecimento das últimas horas?

Um gemido vindo da madame que estava inconsciente alertou as duas mulheres.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_"O Crucifixo„_

_[a felicidade de cada um]_

O quarto estava bem iluminado, o barulho do monitor cardíaco já não perturbava o SEAL – havia outras coisas em sua mente, havia Danny e o seu amor. Os dois não se preocuparam com o tempo e nada os interrompera.

Danny vestia a camisa quando seu telefone tocou.

Era chin. O policial havaiano informou sobre os acontecimentos no hotel envolvendo os professores e as obras de arte que haviam sumido da sala de evidências do Five-0.

― Vou até a emergência ver se eles chegaram – o loiro disse ao desligar o aparelho telefônico. Steven puxou sua mão para perto e depositou os lábios brevemente sobre os do detetive. Danny sorriu após a carinhosa e rápida despedida. ― Volto já.

No corredor do hospital, o loirinho caminhou rapidamente cruzando com mais de uma enfermeira durante o percurso. Todas lhe ofereceram boa-noite, e todas tinham uma característica em comum: um tipo de sorriso diferente, cheio de significado, como o da Monalisa. Curiosidade acompanhou o detetive até que ele passou na frente da sala da enfermagem e um monte de risinhos ecoou lá dentro. O rosto, o pescoço e as orelhas do detetive queimaram: Poderia ter sido coincidência, ou o assunto divertido que aquele bando de mulheres estava debatendo envolvia o loiro e o comandante realizando atividades privadas (e suadas) no quarto do hospital durante o horário em que elas estariam verificando os pacientes, especialmente aqueles que estavam sendo monitorados – como Steven. Ele deveria ter trancado a porta, ele sabia que havia se esquecido de alguma coisa, mas Steven fizera com que sua cabeça girasse e não pensasse em mais nada além do moreno e suas carícias... Danny apressou o passo.

No primeiro andar, ele encontrou a colega Kono. ― Hey, acabei de conversar com Chin.

― Sim, estamos com Waiton sob custódia, as peças foram resgatadas – a havaiana informou, satisfeita. Ela disse que a ambulância trouxera os dois arqueólogos e Christine para o hospital e madame Waiton fora entregue aos cuidados de Chin; ela e o primo haviam atendido o chamado da curadora no hotel.

― E como estão os professores? – Danny questionou.

― Acho que o abalo psicológico foi o maior. Os dois estão sendo examinados, mas a princípio estão bem. Quando não conseguimos entrar em contato com eles, a doutora Newell resolveu conferir o quarto do hotel, e _bingo_. Não estudamos os vídeos da segurança ainda, mas parece que depois de serem atacados, a professora Fox conseguiu imobilizar a senhora Waiton.

― Muito leite de coco quando crianças, hã? – o loirinho brincou.

Kono sorriu: ― E como está o chefe?

O detetive não conseguiu evitar de desviar o rosto, ficara encabulado instantaneamente ao ouvir Steven ser mencionado e lembrar do espetáculo que as enfermeiras devem ter assistido: ― Ele está bem – tentou soar de forma neutra. A colega analisou o gesto e estreitou os olhos.

Christine veio da ala da emergência com o rosto relaxado e aliviado e cumprimentou os policiais: ― Oh, detetive, já soube das novidades, eu acredito.

― Sim. E desta vez Waiton ficará definitivamente atrás das grades – assegurou.

A loira concordou levemente. ― E como está o comandante?

― Ele... está bem – o loiro enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

― Eu imagino – Christine respondeu e acompanhou Kono na expressão com um sorrisinho e olhos brilhantes.

― Muito bem, podem parar com esses olhares. Kono, me avise se houver mudanças.

― Pode deixar – a morena respondeu batendo continência. Ele balançou a cabeça, e saiu dali. As duas observaram sorrindo o loirinho se afastar.

...

O médico informou que Nigel estava inconsciente devido apenas ao efeito das ervas, as quais eram inofensivas; ele foi levado para um dos quartos e permaneceria em observação até que acordasse. Sydney também havia sido examinada e não apresentava qualquer sintoma estranho além da aparente perda da memória das últimas horas, ela foi liberada e permanecia no quarto do amigo, acompanhada de Christine. Kono se despedira logo depois do detetive Williams e voltara para a sede do Five-0, para ajudar seu primo.

― Querida, não precisa ficar tão preocupada.

Silêncio. Christine continuou aguardando pacientemente ao lado da historiadora. Sydney apertou entre seus dedos o copo de isopor de onde bebia chá: ― Eu não consigo me lembrar – declarou, e o líquido dentro do copo ondulou entre as mãos trêmulas da morena. ― Não sei como fui parar naquele quarto. Logo depois que vi Waiton na saída do clube, tudo se tornou uma mistura incoerente. Eu era uma baronesa, e Nigel um escravo liberto, algo fantasioso e triste. O sonho foi muito real, eu acreditei que ele tivesse morrido, e... – a caçadora apertou os olhos.

A loirinha alisou as costas da amiga, sua querida pupila. ― _Shh_ , agora você está acordada, e Nigel está bem – a morena exalou o ar cansadamente antes de encarar sua mentora. ― Ver vocês dois me faz lembrar de minha juventude – a mulher mais velha observou a pessoa dormindo tranquilamente na maca. ― Eu tinha vinte anos quando me casei, e Alistair, quarenta e sete. Nós nos entendíamos como ninguém mais. Os quatro anos que vivemos juntos serão sempre a minha mais feliz época – a curadora passou o polegar pelos anéis em sua mão esquerda. As duas alianças douradas refletiram em seu dedo anelar, fazendo Sydney entristecer-se ainda mais por não ter o professor Newell vivo, como vira em seu sonho. ― Alistair sempre será meu grande amor. Almas gêmeas podem se encontrar a qualquer momento, pode ser um segundo antes de terem que se despedir novamente.

O quarto ficou quieto por um instante.

― Siga a correnteza e não perca tempo remoendo o inevitável. Nigel vai acordar a qualquer minuto, e vai ficar tudo bem – o inglês moveu-se levemente, e Christine sorriu. ― Irei buscar mais chá – saiu do quarto.

Nigel observou Sydney cuidadosamente em silêncio, ela sentiu o peito contrair-se inevitavelmente com culpa ao encontrar os olhos assustados do amigo fitando-a. Então ele declarou, aliviado: ― Esta é realmente você – e estendeu-lhe a mão.

A morena apertou os lábios e abaixou a cabeça, pousando a testa sobre suas mãos dadas, agradecendo em silêncio.

...

O sol raiou no horizonte de Oahu. Sydney pediu mais uma porção de camarão para Kamekona, sentada à mesa cheia que ficava ao ar livre perto da praia.

― Chris mandou mensagem: as obras já estão sendo devolvidas aos devidos acervos – Nigel informou guardando no bolso o celular que acabara de usar. Apanhou sua bebida para brindar com os demais.

― Os museus estão lançando notas de agradecimento ao Five-0 – a professora mencionou enquanto brindavam.

― E o governador agradece aos professores – Kono replicou do outro lado da mesa. Um ruído distraiu a havaiana, e ela verificou o telefone. Sorriu de orelha a orelha, largou a garrafa de cerveja e levantou-se: ― Desculpem, surgiu um compromisso – Chin espiou na sua direção. Kono fez de conta que não notou: ― Agradeçam a Christine pelo banquete, estava maravilhoso – correu para o carro, despedindo-se.

O policial havaiano balançou a cabeça e também ficou de pé: ― Muito obrigado pela refeição. Também preciso ir, Malia preparou algo para esta noite.

― Ora, e quem somos nós pra impedir? – Steven ergueu sua bebida. ― Divirtam-se!

― Não se preocupe, não iremos te perturbar mesmo que haja outro aviso de tsunami – o detetive prometeu enquanto apanhava mais uma guloseima da mesa.

Chin despediu-se, sorrindo, e seguiu para sua motocicleta. Steven continuou sentado ao lado do loiro, em silêncio enquanto observava ele disputar com Nigel os bolinhos de coco. Desde sua confissão no hospital, há dois dias, deixou de recorrer ao amuleto e não conseguiu ouvir os pensamentos do loiro. Não era necessário, agora Danny lhe dizia tudo o que queria de outras formas. Como as mãos dadas por baixo da mesa, ou os sorrisos e os olhares de cumplicidade. O resto da equipe sabia que estavam juntos, e até mesmo os professores à sua frente, mas ninguém fizera alarde. Kamekona lançou-lhes uma piscadela vez e outra, mas não passou disso. Estava implícita a aceitação de todos, e Steven sentia-se infinitamente feliz. Os sonhos que tivera passaram-se em uma realidade muito diferente, e, se foram verdade, como dissera Waiton, se foram lembranças de outra vida, o marinheiro estava grato por ter mais esta chance. Apertou a mão do loiro, recebendo de volta um brilhante sorriso. Sentiu-se completamente realizado, e livre.

― Descobriram como Waiton invadiu o prédio do Five-0 naquela noite? – a voz de Nigel invadiu os pensamentos do moreno.

Danny respondeu: ― As imagens são absurdas. Ela entrou no prédio e caminhou até a sala de evidências. Apanhou o medalhão e o crucifixo e saiu como se ninguém a notasse.

― Foi o que as câmeras do hotel também mostraram. Waiton seguiu o professor Bailey até o hotel e simplesmente invadiu o quarto. Teve sorte de a professora Fox chegar logo em seguida.

― E a parte interessante – Danny continuou. ― Ninguém se lembra de tê-la visto. Se não fossem as câmeras de vigilância, nunca saberíamos como foi que ela fez tudo isso.

― Tem razão – Sydney comentou. ― Eu não me lembro de Waiton depois de ter me despedido dela no clube. Grey disse que eu passei mal, fiquei preocupada com Nigel e decidi ir para o hotel, mas eu também não recordo esta parte – a mulher viu que seu colega professor estava um pouco apreensivo.

― Deu tudo certo – o inglês falou ao perceber o olhar da amiga. ― Estamos bem, as obras foram resgatadas, e Waiton foi detida – sorriu de leve para a morena.

― Mas Waiton também diz que não se lembra de ter orquestrado os roubos dos crucifixos, ou de ter nos atacado – a caçadora mencionou.

― Eles sempre negam a culpa – Danny garantiu.

― Além disso, ela não está sendo acusada apenas pelos roubos dessas obras. Há anos, ela e o marido vêm comprando relíquias roubadas. Nós nunca teríamos reunido as provas necessárias se não encontrássemos os registros com as transações naquela sala oculta da casa. Ainda estamos rastreando dezenas das peças e procurando o senhor Waiton.

O inglês concordou, mas Sydney sabia que ele não estava completamente convencido pelos argumentos dos policiais. Steven espiou a hora em seu pulso, e Danny entendeu a deixa: ― Já está ficando tarde, nós também temos um compromisso – o loirinho falou, levantando-se.

― Obrigado pela comida – Steven acompanhou o colega postando-se de pé ao lado da mesa. Os professores despediram-se, e antes de seguir Danny até o camaro, Steven depositou ao lado do prato da morena o pequeno embrulho que Christine havia lhe entregado. ― Diga à curadora que eu agradeço, mas não preciso mais disso.

Afastou-se, deixando para trás os dois professores, que eram os últimos no banquete de frutos do mar patrocinado por Christine. Sydney sorriu ao desfazer o nó no lenço bordado e alcançou sua carteira dentro da bolsa. Guardou o embrulho com as lascas dentro de um dos compartimentos, ao lado do relicário que havia retirado durante os exames no hospital, na outra noite. Ela notou que seu amigo permanecia pensativo. ― O que foi, Nige? Com o que está preocupado?

Ele ofereceu meio sorriso: ― Pensei que conseguisse ler a minha mente.

― Não consigo desde que fomos para o hospital. Pode ter sido efeito das drogas ou ervas que Waiton usou para nos atacar.

O homem considerou se diria, ou não, o que vinha a seguir. Ela soube isso só por sua expressão. Ele baixou o olhar antes de falar: ― Não foi Waiton quem me atacou.

― Apenas nós três estávamos naquele quarto – a morena disse. Nigel percebeu aflição se formar nos olhos da amiga: ― Eu não lembro o que aconteceu. E se não foi Waiton...

― Não! Não foi você – ele assegurou. ― Você estava usando o colar. Você... não era você – Nigel viu a confusão na expressão da amiga. ― "Ela" disse que eu encontraria Syd, e que ela encontraria Thomas. Seu "amado Thomas".

― Está difícil de compreender: está dizendo que fui eu, mas que não era eu?

― Acho que aconteceu com você o mesmo que está acontecendo com Waiton. Alguém conseguiu usá-las para algum propósito que envolvia o crucifixo e uma pessoa chamada Thomas. Agora vocês não se lembram do que se passou por que não eram vocês agindo daquela forma.

― Ok, então eu estava possuída – Sydney concluiu ceticamente. ― Possuída por alguém obcecado por crucifixos da Inquisição.

Nigel balançou a cabeça, frustrado: ― Eu sei que não acredita, mas acho que Waiton acabou encontrando algo perigoso durante suas negociações. Alguma relíquia especial que causou tudo isso – o rosto sério de Sydney fez com que o colega argumentasse: ― Já aconteceu antes, Syd. Coisas misteriosas envolvendo artefatos misteriosos. Você não pode negar.

A professora suspirou: ― Certo. Prossiga.

― Waiton não se mostrou arrependida ou sequer incomodada quando foi presa pela primeira vez, mas agora parece outra pessoa, ela até delatou todos com quem fez negócios só para conseguir diminuir a força das acusações. E... – Sydney aguardou enquanto Nigel acessava uma fotografia em seu celular. O inglês mostrou na tela a imagem: ― As duas tinham algo em comum. Você estava usando o colar de pingente azul que havia sido apreendido e resgatado por Waiton naquela noite. Vê?

A caçadora exalou o ar e mordeu o interior da boca. Disso ela se lembrava com perfeição: Christine havia apontado o pingente roubado em seu pescoço quando ela abrira a porta do quarto do hotel naquela noite. ― Ok. Vamos assumir que seja verdade, que alguma coisa ou alguém controlava as ações de Waiton e também as minhas através do colar de pingente azul. Por que terminou assim? Qual foi o objetivo? Nós estamos bem e todas as relíquias foram recuperadas.

― Acho que aquele ritual preparado no quarto era o objetivo. Não sei se funcionou ou o que aconteceu, pois eu perdi a consciência, mas tudo se resolveu depois daquilo.

Sydney passou a mão pelos cabelos. ― Ninguém vai acreditar nisso, Nigel.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. ― Eu sei.

― É mais fácil acreditar que nossa memória ficou confusa e tivemos alucinações por alguma droga usada por Waiton. Havia inúmeros tipos de ervas no quarto.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos, com os cotovelos escorados sobre a mesa, relaxadamente: ― Concordo. Mas é bom que tenha considerado a minha explicação – riu. ― Se fosse há alguns anos, você estaria me encarando com aquela expressão incrédula e cheia de pena que você fazia quando eu cometia algum erro ridículo de principiante.

Ela virou o rosto em direção às ondas quebrando sobre a areia da praia: ― Você nunca cometeu muitos erros, Nige.

― _Está mentindo..._ – ela escutou aquele sussurrar característico. ― _Sempre gentil. Sydney é gentil demais comigo..._ – a caçadora permaneceu quieta. Ela conhecia aquele tom, era o que supostamente se passava na mente do outro. Olhou para as mãos, ela ainda segurava a carteira que guardava o amuleto agora completo de Christine. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com sua mentora antes de a alegre loira correr para os portões de embarque naquela manhã, deixando um John de coração partido. A curadora havia pedido que Sydney ficasse com o amuleto se ainda duvidava que ele reagia à ligação que as almas têm. Que os efeitos variavam de acordo com a intensidade da sintonia entre as pessoas, e que reações tão fortes como ouvir os desejos do outro e rever a vida passada indicavam que as almas eram gêmeas.

A mulher apertou a carteira entre os dedos. Então era verdade. Era isso. Cada vez que ficava perto das lascas do quadro, conseguia perceber os pensamentos do amigo e visitar o passado. Nigel era sua alma gêmea, eles já haviam se encontrado antes; os sonhos da baronesa e do escravo foram mostrados pelo amuleto nas noites anteriores. Sydney fechou os olhos para conter as emoções. De repente, ela sentia saudades, e embora não houvesse registros sobre uma baronesa chamada Sydney, naquele momento a morena soube que havia encontrado seu pai perdido e desamparado na vila perto de onde cresciam as flores que ele tanto gostava. A flor que Nigel segurava quando morrera. O barão foi localizado, e Sydney viveu o resto de seu tempo desejando poder reencontrar seu amigo.

Ela sabia disso, embora parecesse inacreditável. Sentia com força agora que o amuleto estava completo em suas mãos. Ela estava vivendo outra oportunidade. ― Você é o melhor parceiro que eu poderia ter – falou baixinho. ― Eu fiquei com medo de te perder.

Ele a encarou: ― Eu estarei sempre aqui, com você.

A caçadora quase conteve as palavras, mas decidiu que não deveria se calar quando se tratava da verdade: ― Eu te amo, Nigel.

Os olhos dele reluziram com a vitalidade fascinante que só os sorrisos verdadeiros lhe conferiam: ― Eu também, Syd.

Ela puxou-o para um abraço e beijou-lhe o rosto. Os dois se demoraram, até que a brisa do mar secou o rosto da caçadora e ela se afastou novamente. ― Certo, vamos aproveitar nossas férias. Ei, Kamekona! Traga o especial!

― A senhorita quem manda! – o havaiano respondeu, faceiro que poderia testar mais um de seus pratos novos. O inglês continuou sorrindo e saboreou o último _muffin_ , parecendo totalmente satisfeito. Sydney considerou como ele combinava com aquela paisagem, e inclinou a cabeça: ― O que você gostaria de mudar em sua vida?

O homem respondeu prontamente: ― Nada.

Os dois se entreolharam por um breve momento e voltaram a admirar a praia, em agradável silêncio, aproveitando a companhia um do outro em suas férias naquela ilha paradisíaca, aguardando uma receita inédita de Kamekona. O cozinheiro começou a assoviar alegremente dentro do furgão enquanto misturava os ingredientes.

― Se sobrevivermos a esta refeição, poderei te mostrar onde eu vivia com a minha avó. Você vai gostar! – a caçadora prometeu.

― Viver ao seu lado é sempre cheio de desafios, Syd – foi a resposta do inglês, e os dois amigos riram sob a luz do pôr do sol havaiano.

Fim


End file.
